Darkest Mercy
by FightinForMyDreams
Summary: Alfred sometimes wishes that he had just died that fateful night. Not only would he not have to suffer the constant nagging from his would-be killer, he also wouldn't have to deal with the constant sucking of the blood and the pain and pleasure that came with it. Human!AmericaXVampire!England with various side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope everyone likes it! Sorry if you don't though. I wrote this in less than an hour.**

Lights flashed across the room and small clicks resounded throughout the small area. Curses spilled from the lips of a young man as he eyed the screen of the tv in an annoyed manner. As much as he loved his precious videogames, he couldn't help but be irritated at how difficult they seemed to be at times.

He personally blamed it on the lag.

As Alfred's mind became more consumed with the character shooting at the zombies on the screen, the door to his room opened slowly. Ever so quietly, a boy who looked very similar to Alfred creeped into the room and sat down next to the boy.

He watched as zombies fell off the screen as they were shot and glanced every few seconds to watch his brother tap furiously on his controller. Matthew wasn't all that surprised that his twin brother hadn't noticed his presence yet. He was never really noticed by people and it didn't help that Alfred was so consumed in his own little world.

Matthew cleared his throat softly and smiled slightly to himself as the pause button was clicked and Alfred looked over at his brother sitting next to him.

Before long, the pause button was clicked again but Alfred didn't even look at the screen. Frankly, Matthew was impressed that Alfred could keep killing the zombies on the screen without even looking at them. "Hey, Matt. When'd you get in here?"

Matthew's smiled widened. Of course Alfred would say that. Matthew wasn't surprised. "I've been here for a few minutes." Matthew answered. Alfred softly slapped his head in annoyance and then turned back to his game.

"Sorry I didn't noticed you before Matty." Alfred apologized.

Matthew waved it off. "It's alright. I'm used to it by now." Alfred glanced over from his videogame and shot his brother an apologetic smile.

"New game?" Matthew asked trying to changed the subject.

Alfred nodded in excitement; his previous mood quickly dissipating. "Yeah. Awesome, right? It's frustrating as hell at times, but it's so addicting." Alfred exclaimed. Matthew smiled at his brothers rapid change of mood.

"You make it look so effortless though." Matthew commented. His twin grinned at him before rapidly tapping on the controller, bullets flying across the screen in a rapid fire that took down a hoard of zombies.

"That's because I've been playing for nearly eighteen hours straight." Alfred said. Normally, Matthew would find this to be a false statement but when he took a look around Alfred's room, he actually believed it to be true.

Littered across the floor were various cans and bottles of soda ranging from Mountain Dew to Red Bull. "You're nuts." Matthew laughed softly. Alfred pushed his brother playfully.

"By the way, have you seen dad yet?" Matthew asked. Alfred's happy expression disappeared and was replaced with an unbefitting frown.

"He came home a few hours before and stumbled into the room drunk. I paused the game long enough to get him into his bed. He's going to have another nasty hangover tomorrow." Alfred said seriously. The room went into an awkward silence then.

After a few seconds, Matthew asked,"Uh, want to go out? Stretch the legs or something? It's nearly midnight, but I'm sure the small exercise will do us good." The game was paused immediately and was saved just as quickly.

"Hell yeah. Let's go." Alfred beamed, his usual mood back and displayed clearly on his face.

The two twins set out into town and walked along the semi-deserted sidewalks, Alred talking amiably while Matthew listened. Every so often, Alfred would pause for Matthew to put in a few words, but other than that, Alfred did the only talking.

They both stopped at a diner at one point and talked at random things that had happened in school lately. Alfred munched away at a cheeseburger while Matthew ate a small plate of pancakes with extra syrup oozing off the sides. Yeah, it was late and all, but Alfred was always hungry and Matthew figured he would eat while they were there.

After that, they began walking down the sidewalk again. As they talked, the hustle and bustle of the people that walked around at night started to dwindle.

Before long, the two were practically the only ones walking around the empty streets. Alfred noticed the lack of people and couldn't help but feel uneasy. What was going on?

Alfred voiced his concern at the absence of people which made Matthew look around too. Sure enough, Alfred was right. "What's going on?" Matthew whispered worriedly.

Before any other words could come out of either of their mouths, two dark figures appeared across the street. They stared at the twins with calculating expressions, they're eyes showing nothing but interest.

The twins stared at the two new figures with just as much interest. These people were like nothing they had really seen before.

The one on the right stood taller than his counterpart. His lean figure was covered by nothing but black clothing. His longer hair framed his face nicely while his light blue eyes looked the twin's bodies up and down. His calculating gaze turned hungry.

But Alfred didn't bother with him. No. His complete attention was focused on the man on the left.

The second stood at shoulder length to his companion, but the way he held himself implied that he was not somebody to mess with despite his smaller stature. His hair was a tad darker blonde than the left man's and it wasn't nearly as long. His handsome features made a person overlook the eyebrows as well.

But what really caught Alfred's attention were the green eyes. It reminded him strongly of the green grass a person found on hills in the middle of spring: soft and beautiful.

Alfred was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the eyes dancing across his body hungrily. It wasn't until they spoke that Alfred was finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"I want the taller one." the shorter one said with an English accent. "Alright, mon ami. I guess I'll take the one who looks like he might pee himself." the other said in a clear French tone with a smirk on his face. They both walked across the street, neither even looking to see if anyone was driving down the road.

Before the twins knew it, they found themselves slowly backing away. "What the fuck..." Alfred began to say but was cut off quickly. Alfred was practically slammed against the wall, a small hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Alfred gasped for air and looked over to see that the French man was doing the same to his brother.

Before Alfred could yell at the man to let his younger twin go, he felt cold breathe hit his neck as lips ghosted over the sensitive skin. The action sent a tingling sensation throughout the man's body and he shivered in response.

"Don't worry about them. Your brother's death will be quick." the Englishman said. He smiled wickedly and then added,"As will yours." A tongue ghosted out and flicked across the vein in Alfred's throat. Before Alfred could even scream, teeth sank into his soft skin.

A choked out cry escaped Alfred's lips, but that was all the man biting him would allow. The stranger bit down harder so as not to let any other sound come out. The young American felt his blood leaving his body and with each passing second, his body weakened and his mind grew more hazy.

Alfred took a shaky breath and snuck a glance at his younger brother. The sight brought before him made him cry out in fear. Matthew was pressed against the same wall only a few feet from where he was being pressed. His brother was being held by the other mysterious figure, the man's mouth pressed tightly against Matthew's neck.

Alfred watched with growing fear as blood trailed down his brother's neck. Matthew's body was slowly arching into the body of the Frenchman while sounds of pain and pleasure poured from his pale lips. The Frenchman holding him rubbed his own body slowly against Matthew's in an a sensual manner.

The whole scene made Alfred's stomach clench. His mind was taken off of his younger brother though as his own attacker's hands trailed over his body in their own sensual way. Soft. Tantalizing. And boy did it make Alfred want more.

But of course, Alfred could only take so much. The longer the man sucked at his neck, the weaker he became. After a few more seconds of this painful, pleasurable experience, Alfred's world went black.

**Well...this isn't exactly my first fanfic but this is the first vampire one. I have read a couple .K. vampire fics and so I wanted to write one of my own. Please let me know if I should continue or not. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or follwed this story. It means a lot to me. I would like to clarify something though: I don't really ship FraCan myself and so I might not even incorporate the couple into it. The last chapter was sort of needed so I could put Canada into the story more later on. If people want me to though, I can put in some FraCan. **

Red. It was the only color Alfred could really get himself to focus on. It was difficult to look at anything but the red. The red of his eyes. The American had no clue as to who those red eyes belonged to, but he found himself being drawn to them.

His body subconciously stepped towards the glowing eyes. The crimson orbs never left his frame. They only seemed to follow him with a hungry gaze.

Alfred was so transfixed by those mysterious eyes, he failed to notice that he was currently standing in front of the person who owned them. So enraptured by those scarlet irises, Alfred even failed to notice the person's arms snaking themselves around his waist and pulling his body closer to it.

But Alfred wasn't so absorbed in the eyes as to miss the gleaming fangs appearing from behind the perfect lips on figure's face and sinking into the smooth, unmarked skin of his neck.

This time though, Alfred didn't get the chance to scream. Not even a silent plea for mercy escaped his lips.

He was thrust out of the arms of the stranger and into the bed he had been laying in. Sweat covered his body and his eyes flit around the foreign room he was in. Once he got his brain under order, his breathing became less labored and felt his body become less tense.

He threw the sheets off of his body and shivered as the cold air in the room made contact with his exposed skin. Alfred glanced at his body and found himself wearing nothing but underwear. It was strange though. He was more of a boxer guy himself and owned nothing but boxers. Yet, here he was wearing briefs that were the same hue as the eyes from his dream.

Alfred felt himself shiver again at the thought and felt weird about his discovery. Someone had changed him out of his clothes. That mere thought made his blood run cold. Could it have been Mattie? Doubtful. Speaking of Mattie though, Alfred didn't see any trace of his younger twin.

Well, he should probably figure out where he himself was first before he tried figuring out where Matthew was. But that raised a very valuable question.

Where was he?

Heaven? Hell? Looking around the room, Alfred concluded that it was more of a place he'd see in some cheesy horror film.

The room had rather dark aura to it. The room was lit only by a single flame on a candle near the bed. Black curtains hung over the window that looked out into the night. The room was a deep crimson with old paintings of various people dotting its walls. The bed he found himself laying on was made of beautiful black satin sheets and no comforter.

Other than the bed, nothing else was located in the room save for a small black stand located next to the bed. The candle emitting the only light on the room was the only thing that lay on its surface.

Despite finding himself in a mysterious bedroom and not knowing where the hell his brother was, Alfred only felt one question come to his mind. _Where was the bathroom? _He had no clue as to how long he had been there but he felt a great need to go to the bathroom. As if on cue, a soft knock came from the door on the right side of the room.

Alfred felt like he had received whiplash from craning his neck so fast to look at the door. Before he could even give permission to the person on the other side, the door slowly creaked open.

In walked the petite form of a young woman in a maid's uniform. Alfred would have welcomed the sight of the girl but something seemed off with her. Her eyes held no light indicating any emotion she might be holding at the moment. They were completely lifeless and so incredibly dull.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was walking towards him, Alfred would have thought she was a walking corpse.

"My master wishes to see you." was all the woman said. Alfred noted that her voice was like her eyes. Completely and utterly lifeless.

Alfred found himself nodding and got up from the bed. He followed the woman out of the room and just across the hall to a large bathroom. Alfred couldn't help but marvel at the size of the tub made of gleaming black marble.

But the tub could wait. Toilet first.

"I will be waiting just outside the door for you when you are done. Clean clothes have been laid out for you by the sink." the woman's emotionless voice said before vanishing out of the door.

Alfred waited until he heard the audible click of the door being closed before he relieved himself. After he was finished, he ran a warm bath in the luxurious tub. He spent a good amount of time in the tub.

He was never one to take to long washing himself but this situation was just too weird and so he wanted to prolong his stay in the innocent tub as long as he could.

But the warm water didn't last forever and soon Alfred found himself shivering from the lack of warmth. 'Well, time to face whatever brought me here.' Alfred thought to himself. He changed into the clothes left for him, a plain white shirt and regular black pants, before opening the door to the hallway.

True to her word, the maid stood patiently oustide. Alfred nodded for her to direct him to her 'Master'.

They both walked in and out of seemingly endless hallways and past countless rooms. Before long though, Alfred found himself stopping in front of two large doors. The woman only stared at him for a few intense seconds before saying,"This is where I leave you. When you enter, be respectful, don't ask silly questions, and most importantly, don't make the king mad."

With that said, the woman whisked herself away and into the shadows of the hallway.

Alfred, puzzled by the woman's warning, pushed open the two doors. His mind went blank though as he looked into the room, or rather, throne room, and stared into the numerous eyes of the people who dotted the floor.

They looked confused at first. But then they looked curious. That changed also though as their expressions took on a more predatory demeanor. Alfred gulped down the knot that had formed in his throat and entered the room cautiously.

The on-lookers parted and made a small path for Alfred to follow. The blonde did just that and within less than a minute, he found himself at the end of the path and looking at a beautiful throne which held an even more beautiful being.

Green eyes were what he first noticed. Seeing those eyes brought back the memories of the night the mysterious figures attacked him and his brother. This was the man that had bitten him.

The figure gave Alfred a small smirk with his chin resting on his hand. His legs were crossed in a sort of bored manner and his other hand was resting in his lap.

Despite looking so informal, Alfred couldn't help but think that man still looked so dignified. His black, long-sleeve shirt was rolled up close to his elbows and his black pants were scrunched up in various places.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the man spoke. "It is about time you woke. I've waited so long to properly meet you." His voice was like velvet with the way that it caressed Alfred's ears and made him want to hear the man say more.

"Where am I and who are you?" was all Alfred could bring himself to say.

The man chuckled darkly in response before saying,"You are in Tenebrae Castle and my name is Arthur."

A shiver ran down Alfred's spine at the sound of Arthur's name. Hearing that one name made him feel all giddy inside and made him want to know more about the beautiful creature before him.

Setting aside those abrupt feelings, Alfred asked one more question,"Why am I here?"

**Ugh, sorry to leave you there but I needed to end it soon so I could incorporate what happens next into the next chapter. If anybody wants a certain couple to appear in here just let me know. I will definitely strongly consider putting them in. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews telling me to continue and such. It really makes my day. As for a question that was in a review by hexa, my answer is both. ;) Anways, hope you like the third chapter!**

Arthur let out a low, slightly humorless chuckle. "Why are you here?" Arthur repeated in slight surprise. Alfred's eyes narrowed in annoyance but refrained from snapping at the man and instead opted for just staring at him until he answered.

Taking the hint, the man stopped laughing and said,"You are here because I want you to be."

Alfred felt his eye twitch in irritation and forced himself not to scream at the beautiful green eyed man. "And?" Alfred bit out.

Arthur chuckled again before saying,"Let's just say you are a very special little human. You are mine now." That's it? Seriously? Normally Alfred would have demanded more but the 'mine' part made him stop.

"Mine?" Alfred asked quizically. What in the hell was this looney talking about?

"Yes. You're mine. Are you deaf or just stupid?" Arthur paused for a few seconds before continuing,"Well, it would probably be the latter of the two. I could _taste_ the stupidity in your blood. I also tasted a lot of fat. You should probably refrain from eating so much junk food."

Well, that was certainly unexpected. Alfred's face burned red at the fat comment. Remembering what Arthur said about tasting the fat though made him subconciously rub his neck and felt two small raised bumps on his skin. Arthur noticed what Alfred was rubbing at and frowned. "Oh, yes. Sorry about that, lad. I couldn't...control myself. I didn't properly heal the wounds. No harsh feelings?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

Now it was time to yell. "You fucking bit me! What the fuck? Are you some kind of cannibalistic psychopath or something?" Alfred screamed. Arthur scowled at the boy before him and sighed. This boy was a lot louder than he had originally anticipated.

"Alfred. How does a walk sound?" Arthur asked unexpectedly. Alfred calmed down from his rant instantly. A walk? Alfred didn't particularly like nor did he exactly dislike the idea of walking with the beautiful stranger. But he wasn't particularly sure if the man would bite him while they were walking or not.

Alfred nodded uncertainly which made Arthur smile. The smaller man walked down from his throne and offered his hand to the younger boy but pulled it back to his side since all Alfred did was stare at it.

Once they were in the hallway from before and were away from the hungry eyes of the other people in the room, Arthur entered a door which led to another hallway. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Alfred spoke.

"What are you?"

Arthur looked at Alfred surprised before smirking again. "Can't you tell? I'm a vampire." Arthur said casually. Alfred blinked his eyes in shock and his mouth sputtered for a few seconds.

"Normally I'd say that it is really cool but...after being bit myself, I can't really say it is. It hurt. Like, a lot." Alfred said rubbing his neck again. "By the way, why in the hell am I not a vampire too? Or dead for that matter."

Whilst Alfred had been talking, Arthur's green eyes had been roaming over Alfred's face and occassionally down the boys body. But he had still been paying attention and so he answered with,"To become a vampire, you, the _victim_, have to want to be a vampire. As for the reason you're not dead," Here Arthur paused as if trying to find the right words,"As I said before, you are special."

Alfred didn't let that simple answer go this time. "Why am I special? How can you tell?"

Arthur rubbed at his face tiredly, his patience with the boy was wearing thin but answered anyways. "When vampires bite into a person and drink their blood, they can..._see things_. Usually memories. I saw your memories and from them I could decipher that you were special. Get it?"

Alfred looked at Arthur like he was a nut but shrugged his shoulders and said,"Sure." Alfred never missed the fact that Arthur still hadn't answered his question about why he was special but figured he could just ask again later.

There was one other question that he desperately needed answered. He had asked his others questions and so now it was the time to inquire what had happened to his brother. "Where's Mattie?"

Arthur stopped abruptly and stared at Alfred shocked. "Who?" After a few seconds of thought, Arthur came up with what Alfred meant. "Oh. Your brother."

Alfred glared at Arthur for a second before motioning for him to hurry it up and tell him. "Your brother has been in...good...hands." Arthur answered.

The young American noticed the pause right before the good was said and couldn't help but mentally freak out for a few seconds. "What do you mean 'good'? What was with that pause?" Alfred said dangerously.

"I left him in the care of Francis. The Frog prides himself in being a big brother figure of sorts but he has a horrible habit of being rather perverted." the Englishman spoke matter of factly.

The thought of his younger brother being at the mercy of a perverted vampire made Alfred dread what might of happened during the time he was unconcious. He seriously hoped his little brother was okay. "Can you take me to him?"

Arthur thought for a second before smiling mischeviously. "I will agree to allow you to see your brother on one condition."

Alfred nodded his head immediately. "Sure. Anything you want."

Arthur smiled at the boy's eagerness. "I'll allow you to see him if you give me a kiss." With that demand hanging in the air, Alfred couldn't help but almost regret what he had said earlier.

"K-kiss you? B-but we're b-both boys." Alfred stammered with a hint of red staining his cheeks. Anyone could tell that the usual loud and confident boy was very nervous now. But this situation only made Arthur think the boy was unbelievably adorable.

"You're so cute." Arthur commented aloud. That only made Alfred's face turn a more vibrant red than he had been earlier. "Come on, Alfred. This is the only way you'll see your brother." Arthur said trying to influence what direction Alfred's decision would take.

The American, fueled by his eagerness to see his brother, answered with,"Fine. Just make it quick." That was all the Arthur needed. He grabbed Alfred around his waist and pulled the younger boy's body to his so that hardly any space was between them.

When Alfred only tensed at the actions and didn't push away, Arthur pressed his lips to Alfred's in an almost sweet gesture. The kiss was soft and so sweet. Though it lasted only a few seconds, it left Alfred nearly breathless and his lips tingled. To Alfred's slight horrow though, it also left him wanting more.

"Alright. Looks like I have to hold up my end of the deal now." Arthur said with a slight smirk. Alfred couldn't help but think the man knew that Alfred wanted more. He tried his best though to erase what had just happened from his mind and motioned for Arthur to lead the way to where Matthew was.

After going down countless other hallways and such, they finally arrived in front of a large, dark wooden door carved with intricate designs of roses.

Just as Arthur was about to knock, a small squeak and a protest of,"N-no! Don't touch me there!", could be heard on the other side. Instead of even knock, Alfred threw the door open and sprinted inside.

He felt his face go red and he swore that steam must have come out of his ears as he looked at the sight before him. There his younger brother was, laying on the cashmere bed with his shirt half way open and his pants being unzipped. Straddling the boy was an older man. Alfred recognized the man as the one that had bit Matthew the night they were attacked.

"Francis, for god's sake, show some decency. The blonde straddling Matthew glanced at the newcomers and sighed in annoyance. Probably because they had ruined his fun but whatever. "You are so rude, mon ami. I was simply having _fun_." the man said with a light French accent.

As soon as Francis was off the boy, Matthew scurried off the bed and into the protective arms of his brother. "Oh god, Mattie. Are you okay?" Alfred whispered into the boy's neck. All his twin could do was nodd his head as tears streaked his cheeks and his body trembled.

"Can we get some time alone?" Alfred asked looking at Arthur. The shorter blonde eyed Alfred carefully as if assessing whether he could trust him. After a few seconds and a confirming nod from Arthur, the two vampires left the room leaving the siblings to have some time together.

Once Alfred was sure the two men were far enough away and wouldn't be coming back too soon, he led Matthew over to the bed and set him down. He sat next to his brother and grabbed his twin's hand.

"Mattie, what's going on? What have I missed?" Matthew looked at his brother for a few seconds before looking down.

"You've missed a lot."

**I was originally not going to have them kiss but since it's Valentine's Day and all I couldn't really resist adding one. Well, I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, I'm just going to say this now: I am very sorry if I accidently called Matthew Canada or Alfred America. I have had little sleep lately so I have been finding myself making a lot of errors in this. I hope I caught most of them before I submitted this. Oh well. I'm not going to fret over it right now. Hope you like it!**

Alfred had so many questions swirling around in his head and they were all fighting to be heard. But which one would he ask first. Looking over Matthew's rumpled clothing made one question win over them all.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked taking his brother's hand in his. Matthew hesitated but nodded anyways.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay."

Alfred noticed the hesitation though and grabbed his brother by his arms. Being together for as long as they have has allowed Alfred to know just how much strength of his to use on his brother to make it hurt. He used a little less this time and watched as Matthew squirmed around in a slight pain.

"Liar." Alfred accused. He yanked up his twin's sleeve which revealed bruise upon bruise darkening his otherwise perfect skin. Alfred scrunched his face in anger and felt his temper rising with each second his eyes scanned his brother's arm. "Are these the only ones or is it safe to assume that there are more?" Alfred asked in a biting tone.

Matthew pulled his arm and cradled it with the other. "N-no. Just here." Alfred didn't quite buy it though but refrained from pressing on any further. He instead wanted to inquire on how his brother had gotten them instead.

"How'd you get them?" Alfred asked quietly.

"I tried to escape a couple times and tried finding you. I never got very far though. Francis or the man you were with before would end up finding me and dragging me back here." Matthew answered. While his younger brother had been talking, Alfred had been watching for any signs that he was lying. He didn't know whether he was relieved or not to discover his brother was telling the truth.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Matthew decided to ask his own questions. "Are you okay?"

Alfred blinked his eyes in surprise. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I was bit. But so were you so it's sort of whatever."Alfred answered awkwardly.

Matthew just sat there silently and stared at his twin, their eye contact never breaking. "Good. I was worried." Matthew said finally.

Alfred gave him a confused expression. "Why were you worried? I can take care of myself." Alfred said.

Matthew nodded and said,"I know you can. But I heard things. Bad things." Alfred's confusion only increased. "Francis kept saying you were special. They have big plans for you or something."

Alfred wasn't entirely surprised to hear that that was what his brother had heard. It's pretty much all he's heard since he woke up anyways. He just really wished he would hear something else besides that. He could really go for some info concerning the outside world or something like that. Speaking of the outside world...

"Any news about dad?"

Matthew sighed deeply and shook his head. "No. I've asked but Francis never answered me. But it's probably safe to say he won't come looking for us anyways." Alfred nodded his head in agreement.

"I can't either. He'll probably keep his ass drunk enough to not even notice for a while. It could be days or even weeks before he notices." Alfred said with a dull tone. Now it was his brother's turn to nod his head in silent agreement.

"You're probably right. But school would notice for sure wouldn't they?" Matthew asked.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the ground and thought about it. Their school would definitely notice their absence and notify their father. When their father wouldn't know what happened they could contact the police. If the police get involve, which Alfred was desperately hoping they were, then they could possibly be rescued and these vampire-freak-wannabes, or at least that's what he hoped they were, would be put in jail.

But there was a problem. While in their presence, Alfred had carefully watched the strange beings. They were smart. He might not be a genius but he could definitely tell they were sharp-witted at least. The expression on Arthur's face screamed that from across the room. His gaze seemed sarcastic but calculating.

Alfred could at least conclude that these people were too smart to let the police, or anyone for that matter, find them very easily.

Alfred voiced all of his thoughts and watched as his twin's hopeful expression droop down slowly.

"Y-you're probably right. We m-may be stuck with them for a w-while." Matthew said on the verge of tears.

Alfred nearly panicked at the sight of his brother's tears and brought Matthew's body to his in a gentle hug. "It'll be okay, Mattie. _We'll _be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" Alfred asked whilst rubbing soothing circles on his twin's back.

Seeing his younger brother like this was heartbreaking for Alfred. What he wouldn't give to be able to make all of this go away and to erase the memories of the past couple days from Matthew's mind. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done and now here they were. Both sitting on a bed in the middle of only-god-knows-were.

This whole situation made Alfred wanted to cry too. But he had to strong. He had to for Matthew's sake. The younger of the two would only cry harder if Alfred started crying because that meant they were truly fucked and Alfred refused to let that be the case.

After a few minutes of sobs resounding throughout the room and the silent rubbing of a hand on a back, the door opened again.

The blonde head of Arthur peaked in and when he saw the position the two boys were in a smile grew upon his face. "Done yet? It's nearly supper time." Arthur said with a certain tone to his voice. Alfred couldn't quite read the underlying tone though but nodded anyways.

"I'm sorry, Mattie. I have to leave. I'll come see you soon though, okay." Alfred was not quite prepared for what his brother did next. He tackled Alfred to the floor and practically went into hysterics.

"N-no! Don't go! It's a..." Matthew tried to say but was cut off by a hand grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him on the bed. Before Alfred could run to his brother, his own sleeve was grabbed and he was hauled up off the floor and dragged into the hallway before closing the door.

Arthur had to practically drag the taller blonde away and it surprisingly wasn't easy. He could drag any normal human away pretty easily but dragging this brat was like dragging an angry bull: Not easy.

After a few minutes of struggling with the boy down the hallways and having to listen to the younger scream at him non-stop, they arrived back at the room Alfred had first woken up in. Arthur threw Alfred's body onto the bed like he had with Matthew and quickly straddled the boy's hips.

Now Alfred knew what thay underlying tone had meant. Well, this was certainly going to hurt.

He tried to struggle at least but found it useless and soon had his arms pinned above his head. Arthur only needed one to keep them in place and so he used his other to turn Alfred's head so that his neck was fully exposed.

Arthur smiled as he felt Alfred squirm uncomfortably underneath him. He lowered his mouth to Alfred's neck and gave the skin a teasing lick before laying a kiss on the exposed flesh. A frown found itself on his face though as he felt Alfred's body go rigid in response.

He really did hate it when his victim's did this. It was always so infuriating because it made the experience less than boring. He shrugged it off though and lowered his mouth again to the skin.

He gave it one small nip and after relishing in the small yelp it elicited from Alfred's throat, he closed in on what he really wanted. Just as he was about to bite into the soft skin of the boy's neck though, a knock at the door resounded throughout the room and stopped him just as a fang was about to pierce the skin.

**Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! Yay again! If you'll ecxuse me now, I'm gonna go to bed because I am tired as hell. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! **

Arthur sighed in frustration at being temporarily denied his 'meal'. He had to practically drag himself off the bed and to the door before opening it and glaring at the unwelcome guest.

Alfred was met with the sight of a tall, brown haired man with bright green eyes. This man, much like Arthur and Francis, was breath-taking. His sun-kissed skin rippled with hidden muscles underneath his white shirt and black pants. But what really got Alfred was his smile. It made him want to smile too.

"Ah, mi amigo! You finally answered! Is that him?" the man asked in a thick Spanish accent while peaking in at Alfred.

A low hiss emanated from deep within Arthur's throat which startled Alfred out his trance. "Antonio. You better have a good reason for interupting us. If not, I'll rip your head off and shove it up your ass." Arthur bit out.

To Alfred's astonishment, Antonio merely laughed at the threat and patted Arthur's cheek with no fear whatsoever.

"Oh, Arthur. You're so funny. I'm here to inform you that the council wishes to talk to you. About him, that is." Antonio said happily while pointing at Alfred. Arthur cast a glance at the curious teenager before turning his gaze back to Antonio.

"Fine." Arthur turned to look at Alfred and shot him a smirk. "Well, it looks like we'll have to continue this later, love. Until we meet again." Arthur said before turning his attention to Antonio.

They stared at each for a few awkward seconds, Arthur glaring and Antonio smiling, until Arthur spoke,"Wipe off that stupid grin. It pisses me off." With that said, Arthur left the room leaving Antonio standing in the doorway while Alfred was still laying on the bed.

Alfred felt uncomfortable under the happy gaze of Antonio and he could tell the man was too oblivious to feel the awkwardness hanging in the air himself.

After a few seconds, Antonio walked into the room and right up to Alfred. At first the teenager thought that the man was going to hit him or something but instead was met with a welcoming hand in front of his face. Alfred took it hesitantly and they shook in a friendly manner.

"Good to see you finally here. We've been waiting a very long time for you." Antonio said cheerily. Alfred relaxed slightly and smiled too though he was sort of confused as to why they had been waiting for him. Didn't they just meet him?

"Uh, yeah. Um, do you think you could leave? I don't mean to be rude or anything but I've sort of had a long day and would like to possibly sleep or something. Antonio's smile dropped slightly but regained it's brilliance in a split second.

"Of course. Whatever mi amigo's mate wants." Antonio said before sweeping out of the room and closing the door.

Well, that was...unexpected? Strange? Just plan old weird? Alfred had never heard himself be referred to as a mate and couldn't help but want to sort of spaz out at the moment.

His face contorted in deep thought as he sat on the bed. What could the man have meant by 'mate'? Did he mean the term literally or what? And was he referring to being Arthur's mate or something? Alfred hadn't a clue as to what any of the answers to those questions could be.

He shook his head as if trying to rid himself of these strange thoughts. But he couldn't help but think about it more. As he thought about the whole mate thing, a memory from earlier resurfaced in his head. It was when him and his brother had been talking about the police possibly looking for them.

When that memory came up a new thought found itself in his head: What if he tried to escape? He could find the police or someone of the sorts and then bring back help for Matthew.

The idea seemed a bit crazy but he was willing to try anything now. He desperately wanted to escape this nightmare, however beautiful it was, and return home and live the normal life of the teenager that he was. Or at least thought he was.

With the no particular plan in mind, Alfred scanned the room for anyway he could possibly escape. His eyes met with the large curtains covering what he desperately hoped was a window. He walked over to them and jerked them open to reveal the early rays of a rising sun.

Good. He didn't exactly want to leave in the middle of the night. It would be his dumb luck to walk around blindly, bump into one of his captors, and have his ass dragged back to this miserable looking room.

He let out a sigh of relief as he noticed that it was unlocked and nothing was holding him back from just opening it up. He looked back at the door to make sure no one was there before he unlatched the window and put his head through the open window.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. He had to at least be four or five stories in the air. Could he make the jump without getting hurt? Probably not. He looked around and found a ledge nearby he could reach.

With a deep breathe, he climbed out onto the window sill and grabbed onto the ledge. His body was trembling and he could safely say that he was scared shitless at that point. But he continued on and climbed fully onto the ledge. He held his breathe the whole time and only waited until he was safely on the ledge to let it out.

Now what could he do? He slowly leaned over the edge so he could look for his next step. He found none. He did, however, find another ledge he could step on a mere fifteen feet away. He wouldn't be able to jump that so he found himself looking up.

He found a ledge he could get to and climbed up and onto it. He went up another story before he tried making his descent. He stopped short though as he felt a sudden wave of panic hit him like a tidal wave. He was _really _up high.

Oh god. He had never been one to really be scared of heights but this whole situation had him freaked out enough and being up this high with nothing to really ensure his safety made him just a _little _nervous.

He felt himself about ready to hyperventilate but felt his body freeze as he felt someone's presence right behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Stupid little human." Arthur's voice hissed from somewhere behind Alfred's ear. The teenager felt like he had stopped breathing now.

His voice was practically dripping venom and Alfred was truly afraid now. Before he could even move, Arthur grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jumped. They flew down the two flights until they landed on the edge of the window sill of the room Alfred had been in.

Alfred had no doubt in his mind now that these were some vampire wannabes marching around pretending to be the monsters of legend. Arthur's display of strength and agility was more than proof for him. He should have known though.

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts and attempted to struggle but didn't even get a chance. He was thrown on the bed yet again but this time Arthur didn't straddle and try to bite him.

The angry blonde instead shut the windows and used his own monsterous strength to squeeze the latch shut. Alfred felt dread as he realized he couldn't escape through that way anymore.

After he was done taking care of the window, Arthur marched over to the bed and glared daggers down at the boy splayed on the bed.

"I am not one to be nice. I tried though. For you. If you try to run away again, I will bring your brother before you and make you watch as I break his limbs one by one and you will be forced to listen to him scream and cry." Arthur said bitterly.

"You wouldn't dare." Alfred said horrified. Arthur smiled cruelly down at the boy.

"Wouldn't I? You don't even know me or what I am capable of." With those sentences hanging in the air, Arthur swept out of the room and left Alfred sitting there with the only sound being the echo of the door Arthur had just slammed.

**Yay Antonio! He, among others, will be seen a lot more in later chapters. I promise to update in a day or two. If not, then give me three. By then we'll be getting a big snowstorm so I'll probably be stuck at home all day. Anyways, expect to see more soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell yeah! I got a scone from a reviewer! Anyways, like always I have to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed thus far! Hope you like this chapter.**

The air was filled with the beautiful mixture of violins, flutes, and guitars. The ballroom was filled it's soft melody and the blur of colors from the people dancing with partners on the floor.

Alfred looked at the open sea of people and felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched them dance, smile, and occassionally laugh. He loved watching the men with there clean, crisp dark suits twirling a young woman dressed in a vibrant dress to the classic but modern beat. He loved really did love it all.

The whole scene was like something out of a movie but it just seemed so real. He could even distinguish faces he recognized.

He saw his brother, Matthew, dancing in a corner with a pretty brunette with red pigtails. He couldn't help but note that his brother looked rather happy.

He even spotted Antonio at some point dancing with a boy maybe a little older than himself. Antonio's smile seemed a little less as bright than usual but it seemed more loving in a way as the Spaniard looked into the brown eyes of his partner.

Alfred turned away then and smiled before walking into the crowd. He passed other couples; many of whom he didn't even remotely recognize but he could tell some of them were most definitely not human. But he could see that some of their partners were.

But he didn't spend much time staring at the people dancing around him. No. He had a destination in mind. It was like he was drawn to something, or someone, and it was slowly leading him to the staircase just across the room.

It didn't take him long to navigate across the room. Within a minute, he was only a few feet from the staircase and walking towards a shorter blonde leaning against the banner. The man was looking up at the top of the staircase as if admiring the huge painting hanging on the wall but Alfred's footsteps drew attention immediately.

Green eyes, as striking as they were, looked softly into Alfred's. The teenager, without hesitation, drew the man into his strong arms and gave him a chaste kiss to the man's lips. Alfred pulled back and whispered,"There you are, Arthur. I've been looking all over for you."

"Alfred." Arthur whispered. The man suddenly scrunched his face and lightly smacked Alfred's own. "Alfred. Wake up." Another smack.

At the last smack, darkness clouded his gaze and plunged his vision into complete darkness. It felt like he was swimming in a sea of darkness. He hadn't a clue as to what just happened. It was weird as hell though.

Within seconds, the darkness that had once flooded his faze was broken with a small shining light. With each passing second it grew brighter and brighter until it was as if he was being blinded.

Thankfully, after a few seconds his vision cleared and he could see everything as clear as day. He looked around the room he was in. Yep. Still the same dreary, gothic room he had woken up in before. Just great.

Before Alfred could mentally complain anymore, a voice and a small slap to the face snapped him out of his thoughts. "Alfred! You wanker, wake up!"

Alfred's attention snapped over to the occupant of the bed and found Arthur sitting on the side and leaning over his head. "It's about time your bloody arse woke up." Arthur snapped angrily getting up.

Alfred scrunched his face in confusion and remembered back to the ball that had been so vivid in his mind not so long ago. "It was just a dream." Alfred whispered in realization. Arthur cast him a confused look.

"What?"

Alfred shook his head and said,"It's nothing. Why're you here?" As if remembering his early attempt at escape not too long ago and how angry Arthur had been about it, he added,"I thought you were mad at me."

Arthur's gaze softened ever so slightly and he sighed looking away. "It took time to cool down but I'm fine now." Arthur answered crisply.

After a few seconds of silence, Arthur spoke again,"I'm..._sorry_...that I threatened your brother_. _But I meant what I said."

Alfred clenched his jaw so that he wouldn't say anything stupid but it was difficult. As if seeing how pissed that statement had made the boy, Arthur said,"I've come to offer you a slight escape."

Alfred's teeth unlcenched themselves as his curiousity was sparked. "What is it?"

Arthur smiled at the almost eager look Alfred was now displaying. He definitely knew he had gotten the boy's full, undivided attention. Alfred's calm state of being was only an added bonus.

"I can't let you go, for various reasons, but I can at least walk you around the manor and even let you meet some more people like you did Antonio." Arthur offered with an embarrassed glance downwards.

Alfred blinked a few times before looking down in deep thought. He didn't particularly trust Arthur but when he remembered that dream, how sweet Arthur had been and how he had even kissed the man, he couldn't help but let his feelings towards the man soften somewhat. He hadn't a clue as to if something like the dream could ever become real, but at the moment, he didn't exactly hate the idea of it.

Wait. Alfred felt himself realize something that he had remembered in his mental rant: They had kissed. They had freaking kissed. Alfred's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and his right hand subconciously lifted so his fingers could run themselves against his soft lips.

He couldn't believe he had just overlooked that fact of the dream. He wanted to mentally slap himself.

He wasn't gay! Or at least, he didn't think he was. He usually preferred staring at pictures of scantily clad women but he did admit that there was something about the vampire before him that was rather alluring.

Snapping out of his mental thoughts, he nodded and said,"Sure."

Arthur smiled at Alfred's words and held out his hand as if to offer Alfred a way to get up. "Good. I have much to show you."

Alfred let Arthur take his hand and was only slightly surprised to be hauled to his feet as if he was a child. It would definitely take a while for him to get used to this strength seeing as he would probably never be allowed to leave. Hell, he might as well accept that he was practically Arthur's bitch.

Arthur gave Alfred enough time to get his shoes on before they walked out the door and into the hallway.

After a few minutes of walking, Arthur spoke,"To make everything easier on you, I am willing to answer any of your questions you may have. Ask anything you want."

Alfred looked from the vampire then the ground. He had so many questions.

"Um, what did Antonio mean before about me being someone's mate?" It was the first thing Alfred could think of.

Arthur stopped abruptly, his face completely serious, before his face contorted in laughter and soft chuckles left his lips. "He meant that you are my mate. As in, I'm going to bed you." Alred felt his cheeks flare up and his mouth sputter incoherent words.

Arthur continued walking. "Oh, come now, Alfred. Are you really that surprised?"

Alfred stopped his sputtering and answered,"Yes! I mean...sort of." Alfred didn't know what to say. His mind was in a complete turmoil. He was snapped out of it though as a hand snaked into his. His body immediately tensed up.

He looked down at his hand and so that the one that had grabbed it was attached to Arthur. He gave the vampire a questioning look. "I may not know much about you but I can tell when your emotions are raging inside you." Arthur said. He looked down, embarrassed, and added,"I won't force it upon you. I'll let you come to me."

Alfred blushed slightly and turned his face away so that he could attempt to hide it. This moment seemed so cheesy to him but yet, it felt sort of nice and even sort of comforted him in a strange way.

Despite knowing the vampire holding his hand had every intention of bedding him at some point, he couldn't help but mentally and physically relax at the statement. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to be forced into it at least.

"Alright. Deal. But I won't make this easy for you."

**Well, I hope you liked it! I got this updated in the time I had said before so that's good. I didn't get everything I wanted in it but I sort of ran out of time. As you might have guessed, Matthew was dancing with Seychelles. I saw a picture of him and her together and I just thought the couple was too cute and so I sort of added it in here. They might just end up as friends or maybe even more. I'm not quite sure. But I do have a question, does Seychelles have a human name? I haven't found one yet. If not, anybody wanna give me a name to use for her? Anyways, you can expect to see Antonio, Feliciano, and Ludwig in the next chapter. Possibly even Gilbert. Just depends. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has commented back on Seychelles' name! I've seen Angelique and Michelle a lot and I even saw an Alice. Anybody want a particular name? Anyways, I'll stop talking now. Hope you enjoy!**

"Any other questions?" Arthur asked after they had made their deal.

Alfred thought deeply to himself before nodding his head. "Yeah. Do you have a ballroom around here?" If they did have one here, he wanted to see it so he could tell whether it was the same one from his dream.

Alfred patiently waited for the answer but Arthur only gave him a dumb look. "Do you mean bathroom?" Arthur asked.

Alfred scrunched his face in annoyance and gave Arthur a stern look. "No. I meant ballroom. As in the room people gather in to dance." Alfred said mimicking dancing movements.

Arthur gave him and amused look but shook his head. "No. Not here anyways. We do in a different castle though. We were planning on moving you there in a couple of weeks. Why?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing. I figured there was one here since it's a castle and all." Alfred lied. He didn't know why but he didn't want Arthur knowing about his dream. Maybe he still didn't quite trust the man but he just couldn't tell him. Not yet at least.

As if sensing the mood, Arthur changed the subject and said,"How about we go meet some others like me?"

A smile appeared on Alfred's face as he forgot about lying to the vampire next to him and he nodded his head. "Yeah." Then his smile turned into a frown and he added,"They won't bite me, will they?"

Arthur thought for a seconds before answering,"Well, I can show you the ones that won't. If they have a partner then they won't hurt you. The ones who don't, like Antonio, should be fine as long as I am around."

Alfred nodded his head. "That's good at least. Why won't the ones with partners hurt me?" the teenage boy asked in confusion.

"Vampires generally only hurt someone if that person is attacking them or they are hungry for blood. When a vampire has a partner though, they don't drink anyone else's blood but their partners. It is a sign of loyalty. They will only attack you if you are attacking them and I seriously doubt you'd do that. So you have nothing to worry about with them." Arthur explained.

Alfred nodded again. Made sense he guessed. But then a new thought hit him. "What about Antonio? Who's his partner?" Arthur frowned slightly.

"I bet you were wondering why Antonio was so bright and cheerful back when you first met him. That's because Antonio's partner died. He died over ten years ago. Antonio hasn't been the same since." Arthur answered.

Alfred waited for the vampire walking with him to say more but he never did. "Nothing else to say?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No. The rest is for him to tell you."

Alfred was going to trying pressing on, but stopped abruptly as he caught sight of the man they had just been talking about walking towards them.

Antonio flashed them both his signature bright smile and said,"Arthur, the council wants to see you again. They told me to get your 'pompous, aristrocratic' ass down there so they can chew you out. Or something like that. I put it in a much nicer way. They really should learn to not cuss so much."

Arthur rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Fine. I am leaving you in charge of Alfred then. Show him around and answer any questions he may have." Arthur only waited for Antonio to nod his head obediently before walking down the direction Antonio had came from.

"So how is your stay so far?" Antonio inquired.

Alfred eyed the man suspiciously but said,"It's been...different." The Spaniard only laughed at the uneasy tone in Alfred's voice and slapped the teen happily on the back as if they were already friends.

"Don't worry, mi amigo. Everything will be fine. Once you warm up to the place and the lifestyle, you'll find it isn't so bad with us." Alfred relaxed slightly but still kept an unsteady gaze on the tanned man.

After hearing what Arthur had said about the man, he couldn't help but no quite trust him. But Arthur had left him in the care of this man so he couldn't be all that bad now, could he?

The American looked at Antonio's beaming face and mentally shook his head no. He seemed too innocent in a way. Alfred seriously doubted this man could hurt a fly let alone a full grown human.

"Is something bothering you?" Antonio asked as his smile faultered. As if sensing what Alfred was thinking about, the man chuckled sadly. "Arthur told you, no? About my past, that is."

Alfred stared at the man bewildered but nodded his head. "Just a little." Alfred answered honestly.

"Would you like to know?" Antonio offered. Alfred hesitated but nodded his head.

"Only if you want to." Alfred added as an after thought. He didn't want to seem rude or anything. He could be a dumbass at times but that doesn't mean he wasn't courteous of other's feelings.

"It's fine. What would you like to know?"

Alfred answered with,"Everything." He was rather curious as to what this man's partner was like and how they had died.

"His name was Lovino Vargas. He was an adorable little human Italian boy from Sicily. We captured him in an attack against hunters. But we didn't take just him. We also took his twin brother, Feliciano." Antonio stopped for a quick breahte before continuing.

"I took him into my care while someone else took his brother. They were both only seven when we took them. Despite his age, though, he held quite the dictionary of cuss words. He probably invented a few. He always called me 'Tomato Bastard'." Antonio stopped again as if he was going to break down.

After a few moments of gathering himself, he continued. "I was a different person back then and treated him horribly. I did many horrible, horrible things to him that I wish I could take back. But I can't anymore. A few months after taking them, hunters attacked. They must have thought he was a vampire because when I returned from my room, he was laying there dead. It wasn't until after his death that I realized how special he was to me. Best part was that he probably died hating me."

Antonio stopped talking all together after that and waited patiently for Alfred to say something.

But he couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't know that Antonio's partner was just a little boy and that he was so young when he had died. "Um, what happened to his brother?", was all Alfred could think to say.

Antonio smiled again and answered with,"Feli is nineteen now. His partner, Ludwig, just changed him last year on his eighteenth birthday. They are both living together happily. If you'd like, we could go visit them right now."

Alfred nodded his head. He was really curious now as to what this couple would be like. He was also curious as to what Feliciano looked like. He figured that Lovino would look exactly like him if he was still alive and he really wanted to see what Antonio's partner had looked like.

With another smile, Antonio led Alfred down hallway after hallway and even down a long set of stairs. Less than a few minutes later they were standing in front of a door.

Before they could even knock on the door, it swung open revealing a young man with bright brown eyes. Despite knowing that he had been changed into a vampire last year, Alfred couldn't help but look at the boy and think he was anything but the monster he was always led to believe vampires were.

His smile rivaled even that of Antonio's in happiness and his giddy body couldn't stop moving as if he was on some kind of sugar high. "It's about time you came and visited us!" the boy said happily with a slight Italian accent.

Alfred couldn't help but stare at this boy as if he saw a ghost. He looked exactly like the boy he had seen in his dream dancing with Antonio. He had no idea what in the hell that must mean but he didn't care. He was really freaked out right now.

He didn't say anything about that though and instead opted for,"U-uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I was sort of locked in a room."

The boy only laughed and turned to look over his shoulder. Alfred couldn't quite see inside the room but I could hear what sounded like someone getting off a bed and walking their way. Judging by the footsteps, this new person was huge.

But when the person came into view, Alfred couldn't help but stare in wonder. Like all the vampires he had pretty much met so far, he was beautiful. The man definitely fit with the sound of his steps but he also held such a gentle air about himself. His slicked back, light blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes only added to the image.

"This is Ludwig." Antonio provided for Alfred.

"Guten tag." the said man greeted with a thick German accent. Alfred couldn't help but wander what the hell was up with all the accents but he just brushed it off.

"Uh, hi." Alfred said holding out his hand. The German looked at as if he was trying to determine whether it would bite him. After a few seconds of silent deliberation, he took the warm hand of the human into his. They shook rather awkwardly but it was at least something to sort of break the ice.

Once they were done, Antonio spoke up,"I am sort of in charge of showing him around the castle and asking questions. Would either of you mind in joining us and maybe even telling your story?"

Feliciano gave Ludwig a guick glance and when the taller man didn't object, he nodded his head vigorously. "We'd love too."

**Sorry for cutting it off like that. I didn't want it to get too long though. Anyways, I was going to upload this yesterday but I had to visit my grandparents and they have no internet so I decided to just write the next chapter. You can probably expect to see it soon. Maybe today still. Gilbert wasn't in this one but you will definitely see him in the next one. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell yeah! Two in one day! That is a new record for me surprisingly. Anyways, hope you like it because I am probably going to take a short break for a few days that way I can generate more ideas for the fic. You can expect to see more soon though! **

Alfred was rather surprised at how bright and bubbly the little vampire walking next to him was. What surprised him more was that his partner was such a serious, awkward kind of guy. He supposed they balanced each other out that way.

He quickly made his inner thoughts go silent as he remembered that he was supposed to ask questions. "So, uh, how'd you two become partners?" He figured it was the same story that Antonio had given him about Lovino but he just wanted to make sure.

"Well, as you may know, me and my fratello were kidnapped when we were seven. He was more of a hater and I a lover. Ludwig took me into his care. I didn't really mind though. He was always so sweet to me." Feliciano said.

Alfred nodded his head as Feliciano told the story and even asked a few questions here and there.

"Were you ever scared of Ludwig? Did anyone ever hurt you? Did Ludwig? How does a vampire figure out who their partner is?" Alfred fired off one after another.

Feliciano merely laughed at all the questions though and answered them happily enough. "I was scared at first because I was always raised to believe vampires were horrible creatures. But the more time I spent with him, the less bad he seemed to me." the Italian answered the first question.

He then moved onto the second one by saying,"For the second question: No. No one did. Some tried but Ludwig never let them come near me. Oh, and Ludwig did get rough with me at times but you could just call it tough love. Vampires are a lot stronger than humans after all."

Ludwig seemed to flinch when Feliciano talked about him being somewhat rough with him but immediately regained his regal composure once again and let his partner continue.

The Italian took a deep breathe before answering the last one. "There are a couple different ways to figure out who your partner is. For me and Ludwig, it through a bite. For others, all they have to do is look at a person."

Alfred nodded in understanding and asking one last question. "What's it like being changed into a vampire?"

Feliciano took a shuddering breathe before answering. "The change is, well...that is hard to explain. It's different for everyone. For some, it is like having countless rusty nails and needles driven into their body at the same time only to be replaced by even more nails and needles. For others, it is like having your body set on fire and adding gasoline to the blaze."

Alfred gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat and asked,"What was it like for you?"

He watched as Feliciano shuddered and lean into Ludwig's tall frame, letting the taller man wrap his arm around his shoulder. "For me, it was the needles."

Alfred couldn't help but shudder himself. He hated having shots stuck into him so he could only imagine what the smaller boy had went through and as if sensing the boy didn't want to say anything else on the matter, he turned to Ludwig.

"What about you?"

Ludwig squeezed Feliciano's shoulders gently before answering,"The fire that Feliciano had described before. I can give a more vivid account but I doubt you'd want to hear it."

Alfred took the man for his word and looked over at Antonio. The Spaniard seemed to get what Alfred was mentally asking and said,"For me, it felt like my flesh was being torn at by wild animals. It was as if I could feel all my innards being dragged out of my body and feeling all my blood drain away."

The American teen scrunched his face in disgust and noticed that Feliciano practically did the same. "That is so gross!" Feliciano all but shouted.

"But you've heard it before, Feli." Antonio said not understanding why the shorter man was freaking out the way he was. Alfred could only chuckle a little in humor at how oblivious the Spanish man truly was.

"I know but it is still so gross no matter how many times you explain it." Feliciano cried will clinging onto Ludwig.

Seeing how grossed out his partner was, Ludwig stopped abruptly and bent down to give the Italian a soft kiss to the side of his mouth. "It's alright, Feli. Antonio is just joking around." Ludwig whispered gently into the boy's ear. "Right, Antonio?" Ludwig asked whilst shooting a glare at the aforementioned man.

Antonio didn't seem to get the tone of voice Ludwig used and said,"No. Why would I be joking about..." Antonio was abruptly cut off though as Ludwig slammed his hand over the man's mouth.

"You are only making it worse." Ludwig said tiredly. He then withdrew his hand and said,"If you'll excuse us, we should be going. I'm sure Alfred would like to meet more people besides us."

Ludwig gave Alfred a look that screamed he better agree. The teen didn't really have to be told that though and nodded his head. "Yeah. Meeting others sounds good. See you later, perhaps?"

Feliciano brightened up and said,"Of course! Come by anytime."

Before departing, Feliciano gave both men a kiss on each of their cheeks before waving and following after his partner.

Alfred watched the two closely as they left. They seemed to love each other. But what sort of astonished was that Feliciano was once human but had been able to fall in love with Ludwig, a vampire.

And hearing that Ludwig had even used 'tough love' in order to keep his partner safe made him wonder if that was what Arthur was doing to him. Could he really fall in love with Arthur. Judging by the happy air Feliciano seemed to carry around him, the answer was yes. He probably could.

Once the two lost sight of the couple, Antonio asked Alfred a question. "So, who would you like to meet next? We could go visit Yao, Kiku, Francis, or maybe even Gilbert. Anyone really stand out to you?"

Alfred most definitlely didn't want to visit Francis and he voiced his thoughts. Antonio laughed and nodded his head. "I guess I can't blame you. He is one of my best amigos though. So is Gilbert though. How about him?"

Alfred thought for a minute. If he was a friend of Antonio, he couldn't be so bad. Right? Well, he supposed there was only one way to really find out. "Sure. Any info I should need to know before I meet him?"

Antonio's smile disappeared and nodded. "He looks different compared to most of us. I figure I should warn you now so you don't stare later." That got a frown from the American.

"How so?"

Antonio rubbed the back of his and laughed a little awkwardly. "He has white hair and red eyes."

Alfred frowned in confusion. Didn't all vampires have red eyes at one point? He voiced his thoughts and waited for Antonio to answer him. To his surprise though, Antonio laughed.

"He's always had them. Even as a human, he had them. You could say that he's...what do humans call them? Oh yeah. Albinos." Antonio answered, his smile returning. Alfred's eyes widened slightly in awe but returned to normal after he thought about it a little. It wasn't like albinos were that uncommon.

But now that he knew what this person sort of looked like, he was really curious to meet him. At that moment, he remembered how practically everyone around was some sort of different nationality and so he couldn't help but wonder what ethnic background this Gilbert guy had.

"What nationality is he?" Alfred asked.

Antonio seemed to be caught off guard by that but answered anyways. "He's German. Like Ludwig. In fact, they're brothers. Oh, and speaking of Germans, you are still yet to meet Christof Albrecht. He's their grandfather and one of our oldest vampires here. You'll meet him later."

Alfred blinked in response. Only one question really found itself in his head: Was this guy going to be as big as Ludwig? He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of the idea of there being a burly, albino man somewhere around here. Or anywhere for that matter.

Once he was done, he motioned for Antonio to lead the way. Though the Spaniard had given him a confused look when he was laughing, he didn't say anything about it.

As they walked, another question hit Alfred. "Um, does he have a partner?"

Antonio nodded. "Yeah. Him and her are probably one of the only hetero couples here. Well, I shouldn't say 'here', necessarily. You see, she doesn't live with us. She's actually a hunter. They sort of met in our last big fight with the hunters. She, how do I put this lightly? Um, she wants to rip his off and use his intestines as a jump rope."

Alfred scowled. "That's putting it lightly?"

Antonio nodded his head in all seriousness. "Oh yeah. The last time they saw each other she screamed, and I quote,'I'll fucking rip your head off, shove it so far up your ass that it reaches your stomach, and then rip out your innards and turn them into stew for my dogs.' There was a lot more but people told me not to repeat it."

Alfred flinched at some of the things Antonio repeated. He already felt bad for the poor bastard.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, they both arrived in front of another large, ornate door. Antonio didn't bother knocking though. He just strutted in as if he had done so countless times.

Alfred stood outside the door awkwardly though. He had no idea on what he should do. Should he just barge in there like Antonio or wait until he was invited?

A man's voice laced with a thick German accent answered for him. "Hey, newbie! Don't be shy and get your ass in here!"

Alfred was slightly shocked at how casual the man was acting already. He was expecting a gruff, deep voice. But when the teen walked into the room, he was met with an even bigger shock.

The man was most definitely not what he expected. He was slightly shorter than Alfred and his frame could only be described as slender and lithe. From what Alfred had seen and heard so far, this man was the complete opposite of his younger brother.

Alfred found the two sitting on the bed, Gilbert hanging upside down on the bottom of the mattress with Antonio laying on it with his feet resting on Gilbert's stomach.

"What up?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

"Uh, not much." Alfred answered awkwardly. The teen held out of his hand in a gesture of politeness and patiently waited for Gilbert to get up and shake it.

The man did a sort of somersault off the bed and walked the short distance to where Alfred was standing. He looked at Alfred's outstretched hand for a few short, awkward moments before Antonio said,"Watch out, Alfred. He's a..."

Before Antonio could finish, Gilbert wrapped his arms around the American and and lifted him a few inches into the air in a bear hug.

"Hugger." Antonio finished once Alfred was set back down.

"Sorry. I just prefer hugs over handshakes." Gilbert said casually before moving back to the bed.

Alfred rolled his shoulders so he could shake off the slight pain that had come with the hug. "It's fine. Just took me by surprise." Alfred said. He winced slightly as he accidently popped a few kinks before relaxing slightly from the nice feeling it gave him.

"You're welcome to join us on the bed." Gilbert said casually. Alfred nodded his head but was stopped short by an arm on his shoulder.

Alfred whirled around to see that it was Arthur that had a hold of him. "Arthur?"

The British man, his green eyes now the same hue as a rosy red apple, looked at Alfred almost hungrily. "Sorry to pull him away, guys. But I'm a bit thirsty." Arthur said to Gilber and Antonio.

The two nodded understandingly and waved goodbye to Alfred before the teen was practically dragged out the door.

But Arthur didn't rush the teen back to the room like Alfred thought he would. They instead took their time walking back to the room Alfred was staying in. They talked freely about the people Alfred had met so far and Arthur even filled in a few details Alfred was interested in learning.

But before long, they arrived back at the room. Alfred was sort of confused though when Arthur entered and started undressing.

"What?" Arthur asked as he pulled down his pants leaving only black briefs to cover his groin area.

Alfred stared in shock as Arthur threw the pants across the room before saying,"Why are you stripping?"

Arthur laughed at the red face Alfred was displaying and climbed into the bed. "I'm getting ready for bed, of course." Arthur smirked.

Alfred gave the man an uneasy look. "Where am I to sleep then? The floor?" Alfred asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, you git. You're sleeping in the same bed as I am." Arthur said casually.

Alfred grumbled under his breathe and slipped out of his own shirt and pants. "Nice Captain America boxers." Arthur joked, making Alfred fume. Alfred, in a childish moment, stuck his tongue out at the man before climbing in beside him.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked after a few minutes of silence. Alfred's closed eyes shot open and he inclined his head so he could stare daggers at Arthur's shadowed figure.

"What?" Alfred bit out. He really did not like his sleep disturbed.

Knowing that the human in the room was irritated with him, Arthur hesitated in stating what he wanted. He was able to muster the words he wanted though and voiced what his thoughts. "Can I drink some of your blood? I haven't had any since I last bit you and it's getting rather difficult to control myself."

Alfred was about to scream something along the lines of 'Hell no' but stopped short. He remembered back to Feliciano and Ludwig and remembered how they had made it work. He also knew he probably wouldn't ever get away from here and, as much as didn't want to admit, this place and even Arthur himself were starting to grow on him.

"Sure." Alfred said finally. The teen could practically feel the shock emanating from Arthur. The smaller man beside seemed to hesitate but in a few seconds, he was straddling Alfred's hips once again.

"Just relax. It will hurt less if you do." Arthur whispered into the teen's ear. Alfred shivered at the hot breathe that tickled the side of his face and silently waited for the bite that was to come.

He barely even felt the prick of Arthur's fans though. This time the man was gentle and slowly caressed the side of Alfred's face. The American teen was shocked to say the least. He was expecting the bite to be as painful as the first one. There was no pain at all.

But there was one feeling that he had like he did the first time. He felt his body grow hot and let it arch into Arthur's.

Since his arms weren't pinned this time, Alfred was free to clutch at the vampire's shoulders and mewl softly as Arthur's hands made feather light trails across the teen's sides and face.

Alfred didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed when Arthur pulled away and flopped onto the bed next to him. "Thank you." Arthur whispered before laying a soft kiss on Alfred's shoulder.

**Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! Hope you liked it! By the way, I decided to go with Michelle as the name for Seychelles. I saw that the most out of the reviews. Oh, and Christof is Germania in case you haven't been able to guess who he was yet. Anyways, please tell me how I did! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Sorry for the four day absence. I have been swamped with a bunch of things taking place at school. But I got everything taken care of so here's the new chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my fic so far! I never really expected it to be as well liked as it is. Thanks again!**

Two weeks. That was how long it had been since Alfred had met Feliciano, Ludwig, and Gilbert.

Since then, many things have taken place.

After he woke up the morning after he had been bitten for the second time, they had breakfast together. Alfred could honestly say that he felt like they were dating. He supposed that in a way, they were.

Shortly after that, Alfred was given the liberty of meeting Kiku Honda: A short, petite Japanese man with a great interest in anime and videogames. Though the boy was quiet and more reserved than most people, Alfred and him found themselves becoming good friends.

Playing videogames was what they did with each other for the next week or so after that. But of course, Arthur, being the jealous guy that Alfred could tell he was, took Alfred away so that only he could really see him.

During the next week, he only saw Arthur. They would talk for great lengths of time and Alfred would ask more questions about the vampire world. To his dismay, he discovered that it is very hard to kill them.

All of the videogames he's played and the movies he's watched were all wrong! Sunlight couldn't kill them! He wasn't really all that surprised though with that one. Arthur did go out in broad daylight to drag his ass back into the castle. But apparently holy water didn't work either! Nor garlic or various religious symbols.

He was even told that a lot of vampires, one of them being Antonio, wore crosses around their neck.

But the false ways of killing them weren't the only things he was told. He was actually given some useful info on how to really kill them. At least the movies and other things didn't lie about one thing. A stake through the heart could do the job. Well, he supposed his two favorite electronics weren't exactly correct.

A person had to stab them in the heart in a certain way: At an angle. But not just any angle would work. Oh no. You get the wrong angle or go straight in, all you do is put the bastards to sleep. Nope. Got to go exactly at a forty-five degree angle.

Alfred wasn't exactly good with math though and so he couldn't quite tell what that angle looked like exactly. Bottom line was: He's screwed.

He supposed he couldn't complain though. Arthur was being a lot more gentle now with the whole biting thing and, as embarrassing as it was for Alfred, the teen couldn't help but love every minute of Arthur biting him. The older man had explained before that it was something in his venom that made Alfred like that. Alfred wasn't quite sure what that was exactly but he decided that he liked it.

Alfred mulled over all of the info and what not he had collected over the past week as he stared out the window. The sun had been up for only an hour or two and he had just woken up himself. But he wasn't the only one. Arthur was behind getting dressed in a somewhat groggy manner.

The shorter man really did look like the living dead right now. Alfred inwardly giggled at that thought and turned around just in time to see Arthur pulling on his usual black shirt.

If it was a later time, Alfred would have changed into nicer clothes as well. But since it was damn near nine in the morning, he only put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt Arthur had bought him a few days after he arrived.

"Ready for breakfast, human?" Arthur teased.

"Yes, vampire." Alfred teased back. The teen found it strange how they teased each other like that now. Arthur wasn't as serious as he used to be and so he didn't seem quite as intimidating to Alfred as he first did. The American actually enjoyed these little teases that they threw at each other every now and then.

With Alfred in tow, Arthur walked the long expanse of the winding corridors until they reached the dining hall that Arthur usually brought Alfred to when it was time for him to eat. But this time there was something different.

Usually Arthur would sit with him, eating nothing of course, and would just watch him eat until the teen was finished. No one else ever ate or sat with them. That is, except for now.

A figure was sitting in one of the chairs. Seeing a face similar to his own but so much softer made his heart clench. It was Matthew. Ever since he was pulled away from his twin the first time, Alfred hadn't had any chance whatsoever to see his brother. A few brief updates from Arthur here and there but that was about it.

Alfred was more than overjoyed. He was so caught up in his happiness that he failed to notice a figure sitting next to his brother. Once Alfred spotted her though, he couldn't help but relax. It was most definitely not Francis.

He was actually sort of excited to finally see her in person, actually. She was the girl he had seen his brother dancing with in his dream.

The girl looked up from her conversation with Matthew and offered Alfred a bright smile. "Hello. My name is Michelle. I am Matthew's new caretaker." the girl said with a faint French accent.

Before Alfred could give his own greeting, Matthew got up abruptly from his seat and rushed over to his older brother. The younger didn't even hesitate in wrapping his arms around Alfred's torso in a tight hug.

"Hey, Matthew. They been treating you okay?" Alfred asked while hugging back. He felt his brother nod against his shoulder.

"Yeah. Real good. I'm just thankful to get away from Francis." Matthew said.

"He didn't try to hurt you in any way did he?" Alfred asked worriedly. From the way it sounded and from what he saw before, Francis wasn't exactly above touching someone inappropriately.

"He could be caring but as you may have heard, he had a tendency of not being able to keep his hands to himself." Matthew confessed.

Alfred couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah. I heard." As if remembering who had brought him here and who had probably orchestrated the meeting, Alfred turned around to face Arthur. "Thank you." Alfred said sincerely.

Arthur nodded awkwardly. "Any time."

Before turning around to give his brother his undivided attention, Alfred gave Arthur a quick peck on the side of the mouth. Arthur blushed lightly and cast his eyes down as if he was embarrassed.

"Um, if you'll excuse me, Michelle and I will take our leave now. Feel free to walk around with each once you are done."

Alfred nodded in acknowledgment before walking to the table with his brother. He waited until the two vampires left and they were alone before Alfred snatched the biggest cinnamon role he could find.

"So how's it going with Michelle?" Alfred asked while munching on his sticky breakfast.

He noticed a light blush creep onto his brother's face. "Um, g-good. It's been good." was all Matthew said. Alfred wasn't quite buying it though.

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

He noted that the blush turned an even darker red before Matthew answered. "We, uh, sleep in the same bed together and she likes to bite me." Matthew stated. Alfred could tell that wasn't all though.

"And?" Alfred asked in a teasing tone.

"Um, she told me about the whole partner thing." Matthew answered. At the surprised look Alfred gave him, Matthew started talking again. "B-but it's alright though! I'm not her's. She just said that she really likes me though and wants me to stay with her as l-lovers of sorts."

Alfred felt a little shocked at that but kept his mouth shut. He couldn't help but think that was little too fast. It wasn't even been quite three weeks since they last saw each other. That amount of time wasn't exactly long for someone to have that kind of relationship.

He supposed it was possible though since Arthur had pretty much been stating from the beginning that Alfred belonged to him.

But one thing still bothered him though. He didn't know whether he was happy his little brother didn't have a vampire partner or not. While Michelle seemed like a very nice girl and made Matthew happy, or at least according to his dream she did, he wasn't quite sure he liked the idea of someone claiming his brother as their own.

He still wanted Matthew to be free of this whole mess.

"I see." Alfred said after a few seconds of silence. He wanted to say more but what else was there to say? He decided to switch the topics then.

"Um, so why'd you get a different caretaker?" Alfred asked biting into a waffle.

Matthew seemed to relax at the change of topic and eagerly told his brother about what had gone on since they had least seen each other. "Well, a few days after you were taken away, Francis tried to, um, do something inappropriate with me. Michelle walked in as he was doing it, went off on him in some kind of French I think, and then took me and ran out."

Alfred listened to Matthew's story with great interest. He was happy though. He didn't have to worry about his brother being in the wrong hands now.

The two brothers talked about various other subjects like Alfred's meeting with Kiku and all that. He even explained to his brother how to kill and not kill vampires. Matthew seemed to have a slight interest in that topic.

"You really don't know what a forty-five degree angle is?" Matthew asked Alfred quizically. He knew his brother wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box but he had to at least know what a forty-five degree angle was. That was like something a seventh or eighth grader would start learning.

By the time they were a senior, which they were, they would have had to have known what the hell those were. Looking at his brother's dumbfounded expression though suggested that his brother, was in fact, just that stupid.

"Come on, Mattie. What'd you expect from me?" Alfred asked.

Matthew couldn't really say much on that. His silence seemed to confirm what Alfred was implying.

"Sorry." Matthew said.

**Well, I'm gonna end it here for now. Sorry. I don't have school tomorrow though so I'm sure I can put up another chapter within another day or two. Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I figured the story was sort of slow so I figured I should put at least a little bit of excitement in it. Hope everyone likes it!**

Alfred and Matthew sat in silence for most of the breakfast after their small talk. But it was fine with them. It seemed almost like an act of normalcy from when they were still with their father. They were used to eating alone with each other and despite Alfred's love of talking, they found silence to be welcoming while they ate. Besides, that left more time for Alfred to stuff his face.

As Alfred ate away at his third plate of pancakes, Arthur burst into the room breaking the calming silence.

The Brit looked like he was in a rush. Without a word, he walked over to Alfred and yanked him up from his chair.

"Arthur? What's going on?" Alfred asked seriously. He would normally tease Arthur about manhandling him or something but as he looked Arthur in the eyes, he knew something was wrong.

"We just received word that hunters will be here soon. We think they after you." Arthur said and as if remembering that Matthew was sitting there not knowing what to do, he added,"Michelle will be here in a few minutes to take you away. Just stay tight."

Arthur didn't even wait for Matthew to acknowledge what he said before dragging Alfred out of the room. "Who are the hunters exactly?" Alfred couldn't help but ask.

The smaller man was nearly at a run now but answered Alfred's question anyways. "Hunters are just regular humans. Only difference is that they are specially trained to kill my kind." Arthur answered.

By that time, they reached the room. "Start packing. I'll be back in a few minutes." Arthur left then to go lord knows where.

Alfred looked around the room awkwardly not quite sure what to do. He supposed he should gather his clothes or something. He grabbed a few of the shirts Arthur had bought him along with a couple pairs of pants. He hadn't a clue as to what he should even grab since Arthur never specified what he should pack exactly.

As soon as he had what he figured he needed in his backpack that had also been provided, Alfred sat on the bed and patiently waited for Arthur to return.

But after a few minutes, Arthur still wasn't back. He scrunched his face in slight irritation and walked over to the window to see if he could see any sign of anybody. He peered out through the glass and was slightly surprised at what he found.

The sun was shining as bright as ever revealing what had to be dozens of people just walking through the lawn. But they weren't walking empty-handed. Oh no. They were carrying guns, machetes, and various sizes of daggers.

He had never seen any vampires walking around like that. So, who were these people exactly?

Before long, a lone vampire ran out of the castle as if he was in a hurry and stopped abruptly when he saw the new figures. Alfred barely blinked before the new people were upon the vampire. One of them brought down one of their daggers in the vamp's chest.

The vampire had been struggling up until then. But once he was stabbed, he went completely still. Now Alfred knew who these people were. They were the hunters that had come to get him. Who else could they be?

Alfred didn't stick around to find out. He grabbed his bag from the bed and looked around the room. Where could he go? What could he do? He heard the shattering of glass and the sound of bullets being fired from somewhere below him.

Crap.

He tried unlocking the door but found that it was locked. Thanks a lot Arthur. He ran back to the window. He looked for any of the mysterious people that had once been outside. Well, there was no one that he could see.

But then a thought occurred to him. Would Arthur be coming soon? If so, should he wait until he does?

His answers came in the sound of gunshots just down the hallway from where he was. He seriously doubted that was a vampire coming to get him.

He ran back over to the window and tugged at the latch that Arthur had crushed before. It wouldn't budge. Alfred wondered why he hadn't thought of this little obstacle before. Alfred didn't have much time to think of his little mistake though.

He heard the soft sound of the handle being turned. Or at least, the sound of someone trying to turn the handle. He watched the handle jiggle like crazy for a few seconds before it abruptly stopped.

Alfred stayed completely silent and backed into a corner of the room. There wasn't many place to hide in there but he figured he shouldn't just stand in the middle of the damn room.

After the jiggling had stopped, Alfred heard muffled curse words from behind the door. Then there was the sound of the footsteps leaving. Alfred let out a sigh of relief. He walked back into the middle of the room so that he could think of where to go next.

He wasn't given much time to think though as the sound of someone running towards the door made it to his ears. Alfred had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit by the door that suddenly flew open and into the room.

A figure then stomped into the room but Alfred couldn't help but feel himself relax. It was just Feliciano.

Alfred's eyebrows raised in confusion though. This guy was wearing an angry scowl. That was like the opposite of Feliciano. "Who are you?" Alfred asked backing away. The figure looked right at him with his dark brown eyes roamed over Alfred's body as if he was studying the American.

"Alfred F. Jones?" the Feliciano-look-alike asked.

Alfred was really confused now. This was most definitely not Feliciano. "Uh, maybe." was all Alfred could think to say.

The boy rolled his eyes but said,"You're a dumbass. How did _you _become the partner of the vampire king?"

Alfred shrugged. "I wasn't even aware that I was his partner."

The boy slapped his face in irritation and a sarcastic smile appeared on his face. "Great. I'm sent to grab the dumbass." He gave Alfred another quick glance before adding,"And he's fat."

Alfred flared up at that. "I am not fat!" He held his stomach protectively. "I'm just a little pudgy." The boy just waved it off.

"Whatever. You're coming with me." they boy said before briskly walking the length of the room and grabbing Alfred by the arm. But the American jerked his arm back and cradled it while silently staring at the boy as if he had two heads.

"No I'm not. I don't even know you." Alfred snapped backing up into the corner as far as he could go.

The man scoffed. "You didn't know that British bastard either did you?"

Alfred was sort of struck dumb at this. He couldn't really say no. In his defense he was unconcious when he was brought here. Why was he resisting being taken away? While most of the vampires were nice to him, he didn't want to stay here. He felt like a pet trapped inside it's cage growing depressed day by day as he watched his owner leave while he stayed home.

But it wasn't just the loneliness. He felt it was his own fault that Matthew was stuck in this situation also. What other reason were they keeping him around for except for Alfred.

That thought was what made him back away from the wall and closer to the man. "You got a point." Alfred looked around cautiously as if Arthur was listening to their whole interaction.

"Let's go then."

**So what'd you think? I hope you ladies and gents liked this one better than the past few. Looking back, they just feel sort of...boring?...or what not. Oh well. I didn't want to put something like this chapter too soon. I wanted to wait until at least chapter ten and what do you know? It's exactly chapter ten. And I bet everyone knows who the Feli look-alike is but whatevs. As I'm sure you've noticed, I fail at that sort of thing. At least I can say I tried right? You know what...I think I'm just going to stop talking now. Until next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and the reviews! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have written this fanfic as far as I have. I've never written anything past four chapters. So thanks again!**

Alfred was shocked at what he saw as he sprinted down the hallways that he'd come to be familiar with by now. Any furniture that had once lined the walls of the hallways were now scattered across the floor as shards and splinters. But those weren't the only things scattered across the floor.

There were countless bodies everywhere. Some he recognized as vampires he had seen roaming the halls and others he could only assume were the hunters that were attacking.

He was completely horrified with all the things he saw. Never in his life had he seen so much blood. It was pooling around the lifeless bodies making it like a blood bath in there. Sure, he had seen plenty of movies depicting a serial killer walking around and killing numerous amounts of people with plenty of fake blood to go around. But never had he seen dead bodies and so much blood.

He felt like he was going to vomit. He forced the guy that looked like Feliciano to stop so that he could do just that.

He threw himself to the floor on his hands and knees. He felt the familiar taste of puke rise from his stomach, to his throat, and then onto the floor. He continued to throw up until he was dry-heaving.

Alfred felt a few hard claps on his back from the boy as if he was trying to make sure nothing else would come up before being dragged onto his feet. "Come on. We have no time for this." the man snapped before rushing the American down the hall again.

As they wheeled around yet another corner, they were stopped abruptly by a vampire running down the hallway.

The Feliciano look-alike stabbed the vamp in the heart at an angle like Alfred had been told and watched as the body slumped to the floor in a heap of lifeless flesh. He knew that at the moment, the vampires were the enemies. But actually watching them die in front of his eyes made him feel horrible. Like this was all completely wrong.

He was given no time to think much on it though as his wrist was given a rough jerk from the boy. "Get your ass moving!" the boy snapped as he broke out into another sprint but not once letting Alfred go.

After a few minutes of racing down hallways and passing more dead bodies, they arrived in front of a scene straight out of some vampire action movie.

A brown-haired girl was standing there in an offensive stance and aiming a gun right at Antonio. The vampire himself was in a defensive stance, slowly pacing in different directions so that if she tried to shoot, he would have a better chance at dodging.

But Antonio stopped abruptly as he spotted Alfred and the boy beside him. "L-lovi?" Antonio asked with a frown. The American couldn't help but be astonished at the look the Spaniard was displaying now. He looked like he was being racked with wave after wave of emotional pain.

But then Antonio's words registered in his head. Lovi? As in Lovino? The more he thought about it the more it made sense. He looked like Feliciano and Antonio had even called him by the nickname Lovino might have once had.

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts as the sound of bullet being shot out of a gun. Alfred tuned in just in time to see the bullet pierce through Antonio's stomach and out the other end.

Alfred flinched but breathed a slight sigh of relief seeing that Antonio seemed rather ineffected by it. Normally he would ask why the hell Antonio wasn't doubled over in pain but he had to remember that vampires were virtually indestructible except for being stabbed just right in the heart. Antonio had mostly definitely not been stabbed in the heart.

But he seemed a bit distracted by the shot which seemed to give the girl the perfect opportunity to kill him. She pulled out a dagger from her side and was about to approach the vampire but was stopped by Lovino.

"Stop. I want to finish him off myself."

The girl stopped and looked back at Lovino and Alfred. She nodded in understanding and resheathed her dagger. In turn, Lovino pulled out his own dagger and slowly walked towards Antonio who's eyes looked like that of a deer caught in someone's headlights.

Alfred didn't stick around long enough to watch Lovino stab Antonio in the place everyone knew would end the Spaniard's life. The girl dragged him before he could see it. She didn't drag him fast enough though as he heard the unmistakable sound of a knife going through a body and the pain-filled grunt that came along with it.

Within seconds, Lovino was walking beside them again. The scowl that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face looked like it had darkened ever so slightly and Alfred couldn't help but notice the blood was splattered on his face that hadn't been there before.

"You killed him." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

Lovino nodded nonetheless. "Yeah." he said with no emotion evident on his face whatsoever.

Alfred choked back any tears he felt coming on as he imagined Antonio's body laying on the floor with his blood pooling around his tanned body and his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. He might view the vampires as his enemies at the moment but he felt absolutely horrible at the thought of one of them he knew being dead.

Antonio seemed so innocent and benign. He wanted to scream at Lovino and demand why he had killed him. But the steely glare set on Lovino's face suggested that the boy would sooner kill Alfred than talk about it.

So Alfred did the opposite of what he usually did. He stayed completely and utterly silent as they walked at a brisk pace down the hallway.

Before long, they were descending the stairs that would lead to the foyer on the bottom floor that held the doorway leading outside. But they stopped on the last step as they found four vampires standing in front of their closest escape route.

But they weren't just four random vampires. Alfred knew them all. There was Ludwig just standing there with his arms crossed and being as intimidating as ever. Of course, Feliciano was nearby and looking straight at Lovino with a horrified expression apparent on his face. Then there was Gilbert looking pissed off as hell. But his expression softened considerably as he looked at the brown haired girl.

But the person Alfred couldn't seem to take his eyes off of was Arthur. He might have been one of the smallest people there next to Feliciano, but his stance made him so incredibly intimidating. He actually made Ludwig look like a chihuahua in comparison.

Alfred could tell he was absolutely furious too. He had seen Arthur be mad back when Alfred had tried to escape, but that image of Arthur paled in comparison to the figure standing before Alfred now.

"Let him go." Arthur's voice was cold and crisp. Alfred looked from Lovino to Arthur and then back again.

If Lovino gave him the choice, would he go to Arthur? Sure he liked the guy at times, but he had to remember that he and his brother had been kidnapped and both had been threatened by them. He knew then that he would rather stick with the hunters despite them killing someone he liked as a friend.

No matter what, he would stick with them. Even if they gave him a chance to go back to the vampires, he wouldn't go back to them.

To Alfred's relief, Lovino shook his head. "Over my dead body." Lovino spat.

A sinister smirk appeared on Arthur's face. "That can be arranged." The pissed vamp slowly started making his way towards them all the while displaying an almost predatory look. But Arthur wasn't even able to take two steps before Alfred was pulled under one of Lovino's arms with a dagger pressed tightly to his throat.

Arthur stopped for a split second before continuing on. But his smirk had disappeared now. Lovino pressed even tightier issuing a thin line of red to appear on Alfred's perfect skin. This made Arthur stop and not even continue on.

"Let us go through peacefully and the boy won't be harmed any further." Lovino said while eyeing Arthur with contempt and unease.

The Brit looked from Alfred's afraid, blue eyes to Lovino's angry, brown ones. After a few seconds of silent deliberation, Arthur nodded but didn't step out of the way. "I'll let you take him. But in return, I want you to hand over the girl."

Lovino's face contorted into confusion and gave the brunette a sideways glance. Alfred could tell she nodded as she slowly took the few steps separating them from Arthur. He didn't bother grabbing her to make sure she didn't run away. He allowed her to walk past him and to go over to Gilbert's side.

Once Arthur was sure she was safely by Gilbert, he moved so that Lovino and Alfred could come down.

Lovino did just that but didn't take his knife away from the taller teen's throat. Alfred winced as the blade dug in a little deeper into his skin but refrained from saying a word about it. Lovino seemed tense and he was afraid that if he did speak, Lovino would slice his throat open.

So instead he remained silent until they were out the door and backing away from the doorway.

A car was waiting outside on the driveway. Lovino pulled out his gun before throwing Alfred into the vehicle and keeping the weapon pointed on the American teen. Lovino then got in himself and turned the car on.

Just as he was putting the vehicle into drive, Arthur walked out of the castle and stared at the two intensely. "I will find him." Arthur said through slightly gritted teeth.

Lovino shot him a smirk. "We'll see." As the last word left his mouth, he stomped on the gas and the vampires were forced to watch as the car peeled away.

**How'd I do? Sorry about killing Antonio...I felt like having someone major killed in this chapter. But I do have some good news. For every fifty reviews this fanfic gets, I will write one oneshot of the fiftieth, hundredth, etc. reviewer's choosing. But you have to keep track of the reviews yourself. If you know or think you are the fiftieth review then tell me in the review what you want. M'kay? Hope you liked the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't think all the reviews from the last chapter would be about Antonio's death. Sorry fangirls. I promise to make it up to you. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. You all are the reason this fic saw past four chapters. Thanks again!**

"Sorry."

Alfred, clutching at his throat to stop the bleeding, looked up at Lovino after the unexpected words had left the boys lips. "Excuse me?" Alfred asked.

Lovino shot the American an annoyed look and repeated himself. "I said I'm sorry."

Alfred was shocked to say the least but said,"Apology accepted." He didn't exactly know what to say other than that. He wasn't even entirely sure he even wanted to forgive the Italian. That cut was freaking throbbing at the moment and all Alfred wanted to do was chew Lovino's ass out.

But he had to remember that Lovino had instruments of murder at his disposal at the moment. Alfred eyed the dagger attached to Lovino's belt wearily as if he thought it might spring up and bite him like a rabid dog would.

As if sensing where Alfred's gaze was settled, Lovino covered the knife up. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you again. I only cut you before so I could get us past that British bastard." Lovino said casually.

Alfred relaxed a little and slumped in his seat. He didn't completely let his guard down though. He just couldn't. This boy had killed Antonio and lord knows who else. He just couldn't bring himself to trust him. Not yet at least.

As if sensing what Alfred was thinking about, Lovino said,"I don't blame you."

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts at Lovino's words. Lovino must have seen that he needed to explain why he had said those words.

"I know you don't quite trust me. I don't exactly blame you. But I won't lie and I refuse to sugarcoat it. I killed plenty of vampires today. There's a good chance that there were a couple of vampires that you knew. But I can honestly say that I don't regret doing what I did."

Alfred flinched at the words. There were so many things he wanted to say. Why did he take him away? Why did he kill Antonio? Who else might he have killed? So many questions raced through his head in a whirlwind of whys, whos, and what ifs.

He demanded answers to those questions and so he resolved himself to asking Lovino the questions. He figured he'd start out with the question about Antonio first.

"Why'd you kill him?" Alfred asked with his eyes cast down.

Lovino's casual appearance changed back to tense. But instead of the anger that Alfred had started to associate with the fiesty Italian, he was greeted with a sort of resonating sadness from him.

"That..." Lovino started, took a shaky breathe, and began again. "That bastard did a lot of horrible things back when I was still under his rule. For years, I have dreamt about getting the opportunity to shove a stake right into that cocky bastard's heart."

Lovino stopped again which allowed Alfred to think over the words. He couldn't really say those words described Antonio very well but practically everyone has said that the Spaniard is not like the person he had been before.

The Italian started up again. "I could kill myself." Lovino said suddenly. Bitterly.

Alfred started up at that and he looked at the smaller boy bewildered. "Where the hell did that come from?" Alfred all but shrieked.

Lovino tightened his grip on the steering wheel and sped up even more. Alfred was forced to grab the handles on the sides so he wouldn't fly around the vehicle. At that moment, he was really hoping that Lovino enough driving skills in order to not crash.

"Um, next question. Why'd you take me away?" Alfred said trying to get away from the depressing mood pressing down on them like heavy fog.

Lovino lightened up a little and he answered,"You're Arthur's partner. He would do anything for you. If we keep you with us, we can control them in a way. They'll refrain from attacking as often as they do so long as we keep you by our side and a knife at the ready."

Alfred felt kind of hurt as Lovino practically told him that he was only good for a shield. "So I'm a shield?" Alfred asked obviously annoyed.

Lovino lost his depressed mood completely as he chuckled softly. "Sort of. But even if you weren't his partner, we would have still came and taken you away. You might view us hunters as nothing but savage killers but our true duty is to rid the world of vampires so that innocent humans won't be harmed anymore. You just so happen to be an innocent human."

Alfred didn't feel so annoyed now since that statement sort of made him warm up to the Italian just a little more.

"Um, where are we going by the way?" Alfred asked suddenly. He knew they were in England but where were they heading exactly? If they stayed in the country, wouldn't Arthur find them soon?

"We'll be taking a boat over to France. From there, we'll drive around randomly, try to make us untrackable, and then drive into Italy. There we will travel to a small village out in the countryside. From there, we will go to our hideout. It is there we will keep you until it comes time to move again."

Alfred nodded in understanding and went over the little map he had made in his mind. "Alright. When will we get to the boat?" Alfred asked.

Lovino glanced at the clock displaying the time on the dashboard before returning his gaze to the road. "Within the next hour. The boat ride won't take very long though. Within a few hours, we'll be driving in the streets of France."

Alfred sighed in relief. That's good. He didn't know how much more of Lovino's driving he could take.

"Oh, I should lay down some rules for you." Lovino said suddenly.

Alfred turned his eyes away from the racing scenery and looked at the Italian with interest. "Rules? Like what?" Alfred asked. He felt like a child being pulled aside at a theme park and being told he couldn't ride anything.

"First off, no talking to anyone. Even if they claim to be a hunter, don't trust them. Secondly, don't wander off on your own. Third, do not, and I absolutely mean _do not _talk to anyone unless I deem it fit. Not everyone wants to keep you safe. Some would really like to have you dead."

Alfred's eyes widened at that. People wanted him dead? But who? Alfred asked aloud what he was thinking.

"There are,_ others. _They aren't human. But they aren't the vampires your Arthur rules over. They belong to someone else." Lovino said in a hurried tone. It was almost as if he was afraid. Alfred hadn't a clue as to why.

After a few seconds of silence, Lovino looked like he had just remembered something. "By the way, warn me if you feel any pain whatsoever. It's a natural thing to feel once you are separated from your partner. I felt the same when I was taken away. But please tell me so that I can make it go away."

Alfred nodded though he was a bit freaked out. He was going to feel pain just by being separated from Arthur? Was this some kind of curse? What sick, masochistic person decided to come up with that?

But then a thought occurred to him. "I was told you were dead. How are you alive?"

Lovino smiled a bit awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head as if he was trying to will something to come to his mind so that he could explain. "Antonio left me in his room alone that night. I was bloodied and broken as usual and was curled in on myself for most of the day. Hunters came and instead of taking me, they injected me with a drug."

Lovino paused to catch his breathe before continuing,"It put me into a sleep but it made me look like I was dead. They couldn't even feel a pulse. They put me in a pit with a bunch of other dead bodies and soon, the hunters came back to get me. They wanted to trick Antonio into thinking I was dead because they he wouldn't give up on finding me had I been taken away 'alive'."

Well, that explained it. Alfred supposed it made sense though it sounded more like something out of some cliche, spy movie or something of the sorts.

"Did you ever miss Antonio?" Alfred couldn't keep himself from asking.

Instead of getting angry or upset, Lovino just sat there calmly. "Sort of. Being his partner made me ache for him in a way I can't describe. But at the same time I wanted him dead."

After about ten minutes of silence, Lovino decided to ask his own question. "Do you like Arthur?"

Alfred blinked a couple times at the unexpected question and thought deeply to himself. Did he? He knew he liked him as a friend at least but did he like the estranged, shorter man more than just that? He told himself no but something inside him added on to that: _Not yet, at least. _

He supposed he could admit that he was growing less and less scared of Arthur's bite and actually looked forward to being bitten and filled with the undeniable pleasure that was fueled by the venom that was pumped into his blood.

"Maybe. I'm not all that sure." Alfred admitted.

The Italian bit his lip in thought. "Well, hopefully not. Because if so, he could use that to bring you back to him and I don't want my job to be any harder than necessary."

For the rest of the car ride, everything stayed relatively silent save for the purring of the engine as they raced along the winding roads. Before long, they pulled into a parking lot near a small dock.

"Ready?" Lovino asked.

Alfred looked around at the beautiful landscape around him and sighed tiredly. He really wished he could stick around and enjoy the scene a little longer. But nevertheless, he answered with,"Ready."

**Yay! Another is done! What'd you think? Sorry if it's a little slow. It wasn't supposed to be this long. The next few chapters were supposed to be in this one but as you can see, that didn't quite happen. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! And remember to pay attention to the number of reviews. Only three away from fifty. Once fifty comes, write down what you want for your oneshot in the review. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. I've been rather busy with FFA CDE's (made it to state by the way) and tests at school. I also feel the need to warn you that I might be able to get two or three more chapters out before I get busy again and won't see new chapters for another week. **

Alfred stepped out of the car and stretched trying to get out the few kinks his body had accumulated over the past few hours of driving. He twisted his body this way and that before trailing after Lovino who was heading towards the pier at the bottom of the hill.

While Lovino was craning his head in every direction as if he was waiting for someone to come charging at them. No one did though and they continued on their way.

As they neared the bottom of the hill, a medium height woman jumped out from one of the boats. The ocean breeze swept across the pier and lifting her hair so that it framed her face in an almost gentle caress and obscuring her forest green eyes. In Alfred's opinion, she was very pretty.

But as they neared the lady, Alfred came to realize that this beautiful woman was, in fact, a man. Alfred couldn't help but sputter slightly at the realization and stare at the man wide-eyed.

The man glared at the American blonde but refrained from snapping at him like Alfred was sure he wanted to. "Are you sure this is him?" the man grumbled at Lovino.

The Italian shrugged. "The picture gramps gave me fit perfectly with him. I even asked for his name and he gave me the right one."

The blonde man silently scrutinized Alfred but said nothing. "Good." Then, twisting his head this way and that as if searching with someone, he asked,"Where's Elizaveta?"

Lovino visibly slumped and he buried his face in one of his hands. "We had to make a deal." the Italian said just barely above a whisper. The blonde man's body became rigid as he silently glared down at the shortest of the three of them.

"What kind of deal?" the man spit out.

Lovino flinched but lifted his head to look at the man. "We made a trade. We wouldn't have gotten past them if we hadn't."

The blonde man looked like he wanted to hit something. "That can only mean one thing." the man said. He paced around the dock uncomfortably and searched the top of the hill as if he was expecting someone to come barrelling down it with guns blazing.

"What does it mean?" Alfred asked uneasily.

The man seemed to have difficulty tearing his eyes away from the scene in order to look at the two's teens. "It means that those bloodsuckers are confident that they will get you back."

Alfred felt his blood run cold. Could it really be true? He thought he was safe with these guys but from the way the scary man-woman was looking around uneasily made him think otherwise. Now he couldn't help but look around too for any signs of the vampires.

"Well, they aren't going to get him back. Let's get a move on so selling Elizaveta won't be in vain." Lovino snapped. He grabbed Alfred roughly by the arms and dragged him onto the boat. "Let's get going Vash!" Lovino yelled at the blonde.

The man named Vash gave the open hillside one last uneasy glance before vaulting over the side of the boat and over to the steering wheel and prepped the small boat for leaving. In the meantime, Lovino went about the side of the boat untying all the ropes that were binding the boat to the boat.

Once everything was in place to leave, Vash turned the wheel and pulled a lever to make the boat lurch forward.

While they were taking off, Alfred stood just behind the boat watching for any signs of Arthur or any other fanged being. To him, it just felt like something was coming. He couldn't quite place his finger on what though. It wasn't until the dock was nearly out of sight did a figure move out from behind the car on top of the hill.

Arthur's piercing eyes never left the blonde head of Alfred. He wanted to go down there and out into the ocean, rip the little hunters limb from limb, and retrieve what belonged to him but he knew that if he did so, Alfred may never forgive him. He would wait instead. Call for him, perhaps.

But if the boy didn't hurry up and come crawling back, well, there was no telling what Arthur would do to get him back in his arms again.

Back on the boat, Alfred sat on the ground with his knees hiked up to his chest. He didn't like staying out in the open like this. It made him feel vulnerable somehow. They were in the middle of the ocean between England and France now, but it still made him feel uneasy.

So to take his mind off of his uneasiness, Alfred got up and walked back over to Lovino who was leaning against the side while staring down into the deep depths of the water below him.

Alfred settled himself beside the Italian and studied the boy's rigid body. "What's wrong?" Alfred couldn't help but ask.

Lovino jumped slightly and whirled around so that he could look at the American wide-eyed. Alfred watched Lovino swallow a lump in his throat before glancing back down again. He couldn't help but notice that the shorter of the two seemed nervous.

"I-it's nothing. Nothing at all." Lovino said quickly. A little too quickly for Alfred's liking.

"Something is obviously wrong. Spill it." Vash snapped coming up from behind the two. Both teens turned around to look at the newcomer.

Lovino crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks in defiance. "Nothing." the fiesty Italian spat. Vash didn't seem to buy it though.

"What happened? Does it have to do with your brother? That Spanish idiot? The loss of Elizaveta? Come on. Spill it." Vash said dangerously. Alfred couldn't help but notice that Lovino winced at every single one of the possible answers Vash named off.

Could it be that all three had to do with Lovino's newest foul mood? Alfred wasn't quite sure.

"I don't care about my brother now. He's dead to me. Same goes for that tomato bastard. The only thing I regret is not being able to bring Elizaveta back." Lovino huffed. Alfred couldn't help but think that half the statement wasn't even true. Could it be that he still cared for Feliciano?

Alfred thought back to Feliciano's smiling face and gentle personality and couldn't help but wonder who could ever hate the little vampire. To top it off, they were family. Could Lovino really hate him and think of him as dead?

And what about Antonio? Could the Italian next to him really hate that gentle, happy creature too?

Thinking of both the vampires in that way made him feel guilty though. Not too long ago, he was thinking of them, among others, as his enemies. But here he was being a hypocrite and asking himself why Lovino could dislike people like them. He felt horrible now.

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand hit him not so gently on the side of his face. "Snap out of it, American bastard." Lovino yelled. Alfred's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before remembering where he was.

"What?" Alfred asked dumbly.

Lovino rolled his eyes and said,"You blanked out during me and Vash's arguing. We quit about twenty minutes ago though and we just arrived in France."

Alfred's eyes widened and he looked around to take in his new surroundings. Sure enough, Vash was on the other side of the boat and tying it to a wooden post on a pier. A medium sized city stood nearby with people walking down its sidewalks and cars being driven down it's bustling streets.

"Now where do we go?" Alfred asked without taking his eyes away from the city.

Lovino hopped out of the boat and looked around to make sure no vampires were around before he said,"We have to find a car." Lovino turned to look at Vash.

"So where is it?" Lovino asked crossing his arms.

Vash pointed to a small black car with a red stripe going through its side. Lovino turned to look and his eyes widened. "You got us a Fiat 500 Abarth?! It's cute but what makes you think that thing will get us away if we are found?" Lovino screamed.

Vash glared down at the furious Italian but kept his voice calm. "The one next to it, idiot. Romulus isn't stupid enough to give us a Fiat."

Both Alfred and Lovino turned to look at the vehicle parked only a few feet away from the small car. "A lamborghini?" Alfred asked aloud. Lovino seemed to brighten up as he beheld the sleek yellow car sitting next to the small little Fiat.

"It's a Lamborghini Gallardo." Lovino said while marvelling at the beautiful car.

"It's fast and the moment, that's what we need. We should be in Italy within two days. Once we get there, we should be safe." Vash commented.

Lovino nodded. "Good."

Alfred looked at the car and the back out at the sea. He had never lost that feeling he had had back when they were just leaving England. It felt like someone was coming. Who, Alfred wasn't entirely sure.

He figured it must be Arthur. It just felt like him in a way. Alfred voiced what he was feeling at the moment which made Lovino and Vash look at each other uneasily.

"Fuck." Lovino said through gritted teeth. He scanned the town looking for any sign of the blonde vampire.

"Let's go." Vash snapped. With that said, they all started running towards the car. All three of them never had their eyes glued to one thing for very long. They flitted to anything that moved but would soon look for something else more threatening.

Once they reached the car, Vash unlocked it quickly and allowed Lovino to take his place behind the front wheel. Vash stood outside and watched as Alfred got into the seat next to the Italian. Alfred stopped quickly and looked back at Vash.

"Aren't you coming with?" Alfred asked.

"Look in the back." Vash sighed in irritation. Alfred did so and found there was no back seat. Alfred understood then.

"Don't get yourself killed." Lovino said handing the blonde a large gun. Alfred looked around the car in confusion trying to figure out where the Italian pulled that our from, but shrugged it off.

"I'll be fine. See you there soon." Vash said before shutting the door for Alfred. The man with gun looked around to see if anyone was watching before descending the hill back down to the ship.

"Will he be okay by himself?" Alfred couldn't help but ask.

Lovino stayed silent for a second as he looked around. For once, he wasn't looking around as if trying to find someone that might be there. "I'm not sure. Let's hope so."

**I can't really say I like this chapter all that much but it's what my finges typed up. I hope you guys enjoyed it at least. Next chapter should be better though. It'll probably be typed in the next few days. If snow comes within a day though, you can expect the next chapter in a day. Oh, and before I forget. To anyone who doesn't know who Vash is, he is Switzerland. And Vash fangirls please don't kill me for depicting him as a woman at first. When I first got into Hetalia I swore to god he was a chick and I even thought he was a rather pretty woman. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, this chapter wasn't what I expected it would be like. I personally like it better than the last one but whatever. I promise for sure that next chapter will be better. Hope you like this chapter!**

Alfred had no idea as to how long he had been asleep, but waking up to the loud banging of a car door being shut and the darkness that had blanketed the sky above suggested it had been awhile.

He was surprised that he had fallen asleep. He had heard that Italians weren't exactly the sanest drivers in the world, but seeing Lovino's driving made him believe the paradigm. It was a miracle that his body releaxed enough to even fall asleep. The ache in his body though begged to differ. He fell asleep tense and rigid.

Alfred groaned in discomfort. Where the hell was Lovino anyways? Alfred felt like giving him a piece of his mind.

The car door next to him opened abruptly to reveal the Italian scowling back at him. "We're here." was all Lovino said before stepping back and letting Alfred exit the Lamborghini on shaky legs.

Alfred was suddenly knocked to the ground though as a large hand smacked him on the back. "Good to see you here in one piece." a cheery voice spoke in a forced whisper. Alfred looked up from the ground to see a scruffy looking brown haired man standing next to an annoyed looking Lovino.

"Alfred, this is Romulus a.k.a. my gramps. Gramps, Alfred." Lovino introduced.

Alfred waved from his spot on the ground before being hauled to his feet. Romulus gave Alfred a small kiss on each cheek before letting the teen go. "Welcome to Italy." Romulus said leading Alfred towards a nearby door.

Lovino stepped in first before Alfred was nudged in with Romulus following closely behind.

Alfred stood around awkwardly as he took in the sight before him. It looked like an old, run down house. He was expecting some kind of high-tech warehouse full of weapons that looked badass and powerful enough to take down a raging elephant. Looking around now made him feel rather vulnerable.

At this rate, Arthur would find them for sure and he would get his ass dragged back to England and he would be forced to be Arthur's bitch or something.

He shuddered at the thought.

Noticing his new change of attitude, Lovino gave Alfred a bemused smirk. "Disappointed?" Alfred nodded his head with no hesitation. Lovino chuckled before saying,"This isn't the hideout exactly. Gramps?"

Romulus nodded his head and walked over to a nearby banister. He set his hand on the intricate carving on the top and let his fingers trail down its side before finding what they were looking for: A small button hidden into the carving.

Romulus pressed it in and watched as the stairway started moving to reveal a hidden doorway in its steps.

"Impressive." Alfred commented before sprinting through the new doorway.

"Alfred, wait!" Romulus called in a panic. But it was too late. Alfred had only made it a few steps before he skidded to a stop as guns were pointed at him from nearly every direction.

"Hold it!" Lovino snapped angrily while storming into the room. The people with the guns looked at Lovino uneasily but complied with the furious Italian's command. They all dropped their guns to their sides but held them in a way so that if Alfred did anything they deemed as threatening, they would have their guns pointed at him again in a split second.

Only one person in that whole group hadn't pointed a gun at him. The figure had been sitting in the corner silently watching the whole scene unfold. Only now did he make any movement at all. He got up from his seat and walked over to Alfred.

The man stuck his hand out for Alfred to take. "Alfred F. Jones. It's nice to finally meet you." the man said in a formal tone.

The American was about to shake the man's hand but he looked up to get a better look at the man before doing so. That action only made Alfred step back in feat. The man's reddish blonde hair framed his seemingly delicate face and olive-toned skin. Those features of his seemed normal enough, but what really got the teen was the man's eyes. They were a piercing forest green.

That same green as Arthur.

"W-who are you?" Alfred asked bewildered. Lovino set his hand on Alfred's shoulder uneasily in an attempt to calm the blonde down.

The man with the same eyes as Arthur dropped his hand and chuckled gently. "Sorry. I look a bit like _him _don't I?" the man smiled. Alfred wasn't quite sure if this new guy was referring to Arthur, but Alfred could only assume that he was and so he nodded his head.

The man nodded in understanding. "May I take him on a walk around the hideout?" the man asked Romulus and Lovino. The two exchanged a look but nodded in acceptance.

"Bring him back to my room later. We set up another bed in there so I can keep a watchful eye over him. Now, if everyone will excuse me, I am going to go lay down." Lovino said. The boy released a quick yamn before stalking off to lord knows where.

The strawberry-blonde haired man motioned for Alfred to follow him. Only a reassuring nodd from Romulus made him follow the stranger.

They both walked around the place in complete silence for a few minutes before Alfred decided to break the ice. "So why do you look like him? Like Arthur, that is." Alfred wanted to know why someone that looked even remotely like his partner would be allowed in here.

"My name is Dylan Kirkland. Believe it or not, I'm Arthur's older brother." the man named Dulan replied.

Alfred was taken back by that answer. How was that possible? He figured that since Arthur was a vampire that he was at least a century old or more. Kind of like most vampires in movies. But when Dylan said that he was Arthur's brother, well, that theory went out the window. This guy couldn't be a day over twenty-five.

"How old are you?" Alfred blurted out.

Dylan laughed again. "I may not look it, but I'm about two thousand years old. I'm only fifty years older than Arthur."

Alfred could practically feel a sweat drop fall down the side of his face. Arthur was nearly two thousand years old? Alfred felt like he was going to shit himself. "So, uh, are you a vampire too?" Alfred asked. He didn't know what else to say.

Dylan shook his head. "No. I'm a human. You see, Arthur and I are the children of some of the first vampires. Royalty flows through our blood. Each generation, the king and queen give birth to three children. The first is a vampire and becomes the next kind. The second is a werewolf. The third is always human. I am the third. Because of my parentage though, I have immortality." Dylan explained.

Alfred listened with great interest as Dylan told his story. But one thing stood out to him. "Three kids? You said you were the third, which should be the last, but you said before that you are Arthur's older brother. What's wrong with that picture?" Alfred asked.

Dylan smiled wryly. "We aren't so sure what happened really. But Arthur ended up being the fourth son. That has never happened before. We figured it was a mistake at first but as time flew by, he proved to be stronger than our first brother. Arthur received the crown then."

Alfred nodded in understanding. So he had a freak of nature as a partner? Great. He felt even more screwed now.

"So why are you with the hunters?" Alfred asked suddenly. Dylan looked up at the blonde and then back down to the ground.

"I got tired of watching my family kill innocent people. I knew I could never kill them though and opted to helping people who can kill them. Don't get me wrong. I still love my brothers, but the blood and gore get tiring after a while." Dylan answered.

Though Alfred could say that that never happened to him, he could sympathize with the man. Pictures of the blood and gore back at the castle filled his mind again as he recalled the day Lovino took him away. It was weird. It seemed so long ago yet it had only been three days since he had been taken away.

After about an hour or so of exchanging words and showing Alfred around, Dylan returned the boy to Lovino's room.

But before Alfred could enter the room, Dylan grabbed ahold of the boy's sleeve and stopped him from going any further. "I feel the need to warn you." Dylan said.

Alfred's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Warn me about what?"

Dylan looked around carefully before whispering,"We won't be able to keep you away from Arthur for very long. The others might believe they have leverage over my brother, but I know Arthur well. He will find you."

Alfred gave Dylan a heart-broken look. "Then why'd you guys bother taking me away? Your men were killed in order to take me away. Did they die in vain?" Alfred asked trying to hold back the emotions raging within him.

"Possibly not. It's entirely up to you really." Dulan answered.

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. "How?" To the teen, that was a very good question. How in the hell did it depend on him?

"I take it you don't know much about the relationship between partners?" Dylan asked suddenly. Alfred was taken back by the sudden question but answered Arthur's brother honestly.

"A few things but I don't know if Arthur explained it all to me."

Dylan nodded his head and leaned against the door while crossing his arms in silent contemplation.

"I assume he at least told you that partners are practically the equivalent of lovers, best friends, and life-long companions. Right?" Alfred nodded. "Good. Then I shall give you more info on the whole partner thing."

Dylan cleared his throat before explaining. "Partners love each other above everything else. They may seem harsh to each other at times, but they'd still do anything for each other. Completely vampire relationships has the strongest bond because both love each other unconventionally and have no qualms about it."

Dylan stopped to take a little break before continuing. "But vampire and human partners are different. The vampire loves the human deeply and would do anything for them but the human doesn't completely return the feelings. The human could never hurt their partner but they can still reject them."

The man waited then for Alfred to say something. Anything really. It took a few minutes, but something did come to Alfred's mind. "So Arthur loves me, though he hardly knows me. But because I'm human and am new to this, I don't reciprocate the feelings completely?" Alfred asked.

Dylan nodded. "Pretty much. Because Arthur loves you, he would do anything to keep you happy. When Arthur gets ahold of you again, which he will, all you have to do is tell him that you will be really pissed or sad if he kills us. He might physically harm some of us but he won't kill us."

That sort of made sense to Alfred but at the same time not. "Wouldn't you guys have been better off if you had just left me there and done what you usually do?" Alfred couldn't help but ask.

The man next to him shook his head. "Not quite. We hunters are on the losing side. This way, by taking you, we are pretty much ensuring our survival. As long as you so, we won't be killed by them. We'll be captives, but we'll be alive."

Alfred thought about it for a few seconds. It was a good idea though he wasn't sure a life in captivity was a life at all.

Alfred voiced his thoughts. Dylan's confident air faded away and was replaced by a more somber one. "For centuries, I've waited for an opportunity to bring vampires and humans together. That opportunity has finally come in the form of you. We might have to suffer for the first few years or so, but I think we'll be able to coexist with each other peacefully soon afterwards."

Dylan's good mood returned again and he set a hand on Alfred's shoulders. "Don't be scared or feel bad. People did lose their lives when they had came to get you, but remember one thing: By doing this small deed, you will be saving many more lives. Just think about that. I will see you in the morning."

Alfred shivered in slight fear but nodded his head. "See you then." Alfred said.

The teen waited until the man was out of sight before he entered the room. It was a rather simple room with only a bed and book shelf, but it seemed more homey than his room had been at the castle. It just seemed warmer in a way.

Alfred spotted an empty mattress on the floor beside the bed in the room and assumed it was for him. He walked over to it silently and noticed that Lovino was curled up in a ball on the regular bed next to his makeshift one.

The Italian was covered in sweat and was shaking lightly in his sleep. "Antonio..." Lovino whispered frightenedly in his sleep. Alfred noticed the boy twitch slightly and groan as if he was going to start crying. "I'm sorry." Lovino said a few seconds later.

Alfred watched for a few more minutes as the boy tossed and turned but when the Italian laid still, the American assumed it was over.

The teen slipped his glasses off and set them beside the mattress before climbing into bed. He wasn't quite sure what Lovino was really talking about. Did he feel remorse or something for killing him? Alfred wasn't entirely sure, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Maybe it was just over-exhaustion. Yeah, that had to be it.

Alfred let Lovino's sleep-talk slip from his mind and instead focused on what Dylan had said before. Arthur would do anything for him. The green eyed monster actually loved him. That very thought sent Alfred's heart aflutter.

Clinging to thoughts of Arthur, Alfred slipped into a dream-filled sleep.

**Ok, so if you haven't figured it out yet, Dylan is Wales. You can also expect to see Scotland and N. Ireland later on. It won't be for quite a few more chapters but it won't be too long. Hoped you liked this chapter and you can expect to see the next one real soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel the need to warn people: Unless you like or don't mind lemon-like material then don't read the first page or so. This is my first time writing anything like this so please go easy on me. I tried...**

Slowly, Alfred's eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the dim light of the dozen or so candles illuminating the room. He tilted his head up enough so that he could look around the room better.

He didn't get a chance to get a good look at his surroundings before he felt something crawl onto the bed. He looked to right and found Arthur sitting on the side slowly inching out of his dark pants and shoes. He made quick work of his shirt also before clambering onto the bed fully.

He pulled the covers off of Alfred's body before straddling the teen's hips. It was then Alfred noticed that he was practically in the same state of attire as Arthur. He had a feeling though that soon, that would change.

Arthur bent down and captured Alfred's lips in his own. The teen kissed back eagerly and didn't even have to silently ask for entrance with his tongue like most couples did. Arthur let his partner's wet muscle slip into his mouth quite easily where they battled for dominance. Alfred, of course, won.

Neither of them knew how long the heated kiss had been taking place, but they both knew they they were than ready to get to the real fun.

Without a word, Arthur slipped his hands into Alfred's undergarment. The movement was so fluid and natural that it seemed like he had done this countless times before with the teen underneath him.

A small moan escaped from Alfred's lips as a small hand wrapped itself around his length and tugged ever so gently. He felt Arthur smirk into their kiss which earned him a small nip on his bottom lip from Alfred.

"Damn tease." Alfred said trying to catch his breathe.

"Come on, love. You enjoy our little foreplay as much as you do the actual sex." Arthur whispered with his lips still seemingly attached to Alfred's.

The teen bucked into Arthur's hand as the man tugged it again. "I like both, sure, but I enjoy being inside you the most." Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear. He licked its outer shell gently and relished the soft gasp that escaped from between Arthur's thin lips.

"I suppose we can move it along to the best part then, hm?" Arthur said. He drew himself away just enough so that Alfred could grab ahold of the elastic of Arthur's briefs and pull the dark material down. Arthur, in turn, made quick work of Alfred's own underwear. They both took a few seconds to relish the sight of their partner's naked bodies before diving in to kiss, nip, and lick any piece of untouched skin they could find.

Alfred felt like he was an absolute heaven at the moment. That sweet nirvana though came crashing down rather quickly and Alfred was left there to pant heavily with a mixture of ecstasy, confusion, and anger swirling around in his head.

He looked at his surroundings and found he was back in Lovino's room. He panted heavily to try to get some form of oxygen back into his lungs as he ran a hand through his hair. That, along with the rest of his body, was drenched in sweat. Lovino walked into his line of sight with a blush covering most of his face. Alfred couldn't help but think the Italian looked like a tomato.

"It's about time you woke up." was all Lovino said. He looked quite flustered. Alfred was starting to wonder if he started moaning or something in his sleep. From the look on Lovino's face, that was what happened.

"Sorry." Lovino saw the double meaning behind that word but nodded his head in acceptance.

"It's alright. Come on. We're going to try moving you tonight." Lovino said

Alfred nodded his head before putting on his glasses and following the Italian out of the door.

Walking down the hallway, Alfred realized that he felt rather well rested. "How long have I been sleeping?" Alfred asked. From the way it felt, it had been awhile. Not ten hours or twelve hours. It felt like damn near a while day.

"About sixteen hours or so." Lovino answered after he used his fingers to count. Well. No wonder Alfred felt so refreshed.

"Where are we going now?" Alfred asked.

"The U.S. Virgin Islands." Romulus said coming up from behind the two teens. Alfred whirled around to look at Lovino's grandfather. He was about to ask why they were going there but he found another question pop into his head. He couldn't help himself. He just had to ask it.

"How old are you?" Alfred asked.

Everyone stopped wallking then. Romulus was silent for what seemed like an eternity and Alfred feared he had hit a nerve or something. But he couldn't help but ask that question. The man looked like he was in his thirties or something and yet everyone was saying that Lovino and Feliciano, two nineteen-year-olds, were his grandkids. Didn't that at least put him in his sixties?

"I'm eighty-three." Romulus said suddenly. Did Alfred hear him correctly?

"Eighty-three?" Alfred asked dumbly. He had to have heard wrong. Right? To him, there was no way the man before him was that old. There was just no way unless Romulus had really good genes and a really good plastic surgeon.

"Eighty-three." Lovino confirmed irritatedly.

"H-how is that even possible?" Alfred asked. There was no way this Romulus guy was a vampire. Right? There was just no way.

"Did you think that you, Lovino, and Elizabeta were the only ones with vampire partners?" Romulus asked bemused. That wasn't quite what Alfred had expected to come out of the man's mouth.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"I also have a partner. Neither of us knew it at the time though until after we had our own families." then he stopped suddenly as a thought crossed his mind. "Did Dylan explain to you about the aging thing?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. Not really." Or at least, not that he remembered.

"Well, you see, a human partner only ages as fast as their partner does. But you have to meet your partner first before you stop aging. You don't meet then you age until you die. Meet and you stay young and immortal." Romulus explained.

"Who is your partner then?" Alfred couldn't help but ask. Maybe he knew this vampire?

"Christof Albrecht. Perhaps you've heard of him?" Romulus asked. Alfred nodded his head. He had only heard of the man but he had never actually set his eyes on him before.

"Heard of him, yeah. I've never seen the guy before, though." Alfred answered.

Lovino's grandfather nodded his head. "Yeah. He is a bit of a recluse. It doesn't really surprise me that you haven't seen him yet."

The three started walking again and this time, they walked in complete silence. No one said a word and for once, it was a rather welcome thing for Alfred. He liked listening to someone talk and even talk himself, but he figured that soon, he'd be back in the arms of Arthur.

But one thought occurred to him. Lovino and Romulus said they were taking him to the U.S. Virgin Islands. Why? If it was their plan to get captured anyways then why even try running away?

"I have a question." Alfred spoke up. The two Italian's continued walking but gave the teen a gesture indicating that they were listening.

"Dylan said that it was your plan to get captured. So, why are we running somewhere else now?"

Both Romulus and Lovino stopped then. They both stayed silent and gave each other silent glances before turning around to face Alfred. "That was never our plan." Lovino said. So that meant, Dylan was doublecrossing them or something?

"Lovino. Let's take him out the other way. Tell no one where we are going and that we have changed plans." Romulus ordered.

His grandson nodded his head before running off down the hall.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked confused. Now what were they going to do now? Did that really mean Dylan was on Arthur's side and what he said was false? Would they really hurt Lovino and the others then?

Alfred didn't want to think about any of that but the thoughts rammed themselves into his head until they were all he could think about.

"It seems Dylan isn't on our side like we previously thought." Romulus confirmed though bitterly. "Let's go." Romulus added ushering the American down the opposite side of the hallway.

They walked through a few doors and other hallways before they found themselves in what appeared to be a garage. Lovino was on the other side of it prepping what appeared to be a Ferrari of some sort. Alfred couldn't help but wonder where these people kept getting these nice cars.

"Get in. I'll follow behind." Romulus said before pushing Alfred into the front seat. Lovino got in beside him and started the car up.

Alfred buckled himself up frantically and waited for the Italian's crazy driving to begin. Though he prepared himself, Alfred's body, and stomach, still lurched as the Italian peeled out of the garage.

They entered the street outside and raced down the brick road. "You drive like you're on drugs!" Alfred yelled at the Italian while trying to keep himself from ramming the sides of his seat.

Lovino let a smirk appear over his otherwise worried looking face. "That's not true. I just make driving fun." Lovino said.

They slipped out onto another street but were forced to stop as they saw countless figures standing in their way. "Shit." Lovino snapped angrily. He peered through the windowshield at the countless vampires that were starting to surround them.

"Get out. Slowly." Lovino bit out slowly opening his door. Alfred nodded his head and choked back the lump that found itself in his throat.

They exited the car as slowly as they could and walked a few feet away from it. Alfred looked around uncomfortably searching for the person he knew was there somewhere, watching him.

He found that person in the middle of the group. Arthur looked back at him with a smug look. "Thought you could hide forever? You didn't even last a week."

Lovino crossed his arms in obvious irritation. "Would've been longer if it wasn't for a certain little son of a bitch." Lovino spat angrily. Alfred trailed Lovino's line of sight to a man standing somewhat off the side to Arthur. It was Dylan.

"Sorry, Lovino. But we were on the losing side of a _war._ Not to mention he's my brother." Dylan said.

"Sorry? Whose side are you on?" Arthur scoffed. His brother shrugged but Arthur ignored it and instead focused his undivided attention back to Alfred. He uncrossed his own arms so the he could hold out a hand in the teen's direction.

"Alfred, come."

**Was this chapter any better? I certainly hope so. That was my first time ever at writing anything remotely lemon-like. Sorry if it was an epic fail. Anyways, next chapter might come tonight still. We'll see. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ack! You guys are so awesome! I can't believe so many people like this as much as they do. Thanks everyone!**

Alfred stood frozen as Arthur kept his arm outstretched in his direction. A part of him wanted to go running into those small but strong arms and to go back to England and act like none of this had happened.

But a quick glance at Lovino, weaponless and scared shitless, made him stay rooted to his spot.

"N-no." Alfred stammered.

One of Arthur's bushy eyebrows rose in a look of confusion. "No?" Arthur said with contempt. His hand lowered to his side.

"No." Alfred said with a little more courage. "Not unless you promise me something." Alfred waited in suspense as he watched Arthur deliberate in utter silence. The man kept a straight poker face and that drove Alfred insane. He wanted to know what Arthur was thinking.

With a sigh of annoyance, Arthur answered. "Fine. Out with it."

Alfred let out a sigh in relief and prepared himself for what he was about to say. "I'll go with you willingly." Alfred said which made Lovino look over at him incredulously. "But," Alfred cut the sputtering Italian off,"You have to promise to not harm any of the hunters."

Arthur stared at Alfred for a few brief seconds before saying,"Are you stupid? I can just drag you back with me and kill them anyways."

Alfred sucked in a quick breathe. Would Arthur really do that? The look of pure contempt Arthur was aiming in Lovino's direction suggested that he definitely considered the prospect of ripping Lovino limb from limb.

"You do that, then I'll fight you on every single little thing." Alfred whispered with a tone of voice menacing enough to match even Arthur's.

The vampire's eyes narrowed while his lips pursed in obvious agitation. He silently looked Alfred over as if assessing whether he was bluffing or not and growled in irritation as Alfred crossed his arms as if telling him 'Oh yeah. I'm dead serious.'

After a few minutes, Arthur nodded. "Fine. Now come here." Arthur growled while crossing his arms.

Alfred smiled to himself and turned to Lovino. "You trust me?"

Lovino looked over at the American uneasily but nodded his head. "Yeah." Lovino whispered defeatedly. He looked back at the slowly approaching vampires and swallowed down any nasty words he thought about possibly throwing their way.

He clambered over to Alfred's side silently and waited for his enemies to get to them.

Arthur stopped only a few short feet away with only two figures flanking his sides. One of them he recognized as Gilbert. Remembering back from a few days ago, he looked around for Elizaveta but found no sign of the girl. He decided to turn his attention then to the other person.

Alfred felt his breathing stopped as he took in the sight of his little brother. Without a seconds thought, Alfred rushed past Arthur and took Matthew into his arms. He hugged his twin tightly which the more timid of the two returned.

"Are you alright?" Alfred couldn't help but ask. Oh god. He sounded so emotional.

"Yeah. I'm f-fine." Matthew stammered. But he didn't seem scared or even relieved really. He looked more angry if anything. But angry over what?

Alfred noticed his younger brother glaring at something over his shoulder and followed his train of a sight to a rather disgruntled looking Lovino. Alfred looked from his brother back to the Italian nad then back again. "What's the matter, Mattie?" Alfred asked.

Matthew bit his lip and rolled it around his teeth as if he was trying to keep himself from screaming at his brother. Alfred only saw that look a few times in his life, but he knew that when his brother got his look, things were going to explode.

"He took you." Matthew began before stopping. He took in a shuddery breathe. "And he killed people. Why are you trying to protect him?" Matthew hissed out angrily.

Alfred was taken back by his younger brother's words. Did Matthew forget who started this whole damn thing? Who kidnapped them? Who had threatened them on how many different occasions?

The vampires, damnit! Did his brother finally go off the deep end? Alfred was starting to wonder if he was.

Alfred was snapped out of his inner turmoil as Arthur spoke up. "That is a very valuable question, Matthew. I don't really get it myself." Arthur made a step towards Lovino and whipped his arm out to grab Lovino's in a vice-like grip.

Alfred turned around just in time to see Arthur squeeze the Italian's arm harshly which issued a sickening crack from the boy's arm. Lovino cried out suddenly in pain and dropped to the ground in an attempt to get away from the vampire. Arthur let go and watched as the Italian writhed in pain in front of him.

"What the hell, Arthur!? You agreed you wouldn't hurt him!" Alfred yelled trying to get to Lovino. Matthew's arms wrapped around his shoulders though and yanked him back with a surprising strength Alfred didn't know his brother possessed.

"Tsk, tsk. I agreed to not _killing _him. I never said anything about hurting him." Arthur spoke coldly.

Arthur looked down at Lovino with a sickening smirk for a few more seconds before turning around and grabbing Alfred's arm roughly. Matthew let his brother go and looked down at Lovino almost sadly before turning around and heading to the long limo nearby. He opened the door and waited patiently as his brother was dragged over to the vehicle by none other than Arthur.

The vampire shoved the boy's body inside before turning around to look at Gilbert. "Take the Italian. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Arthur commanded before getting into the car.

The man slid into the seat and scooted over enough so that Matthew could get in beside him who was then followed by Dylan. Unfortunately for Alfred, that meant his partner was pressed up next to him. He tried in vain to get away from Arthur as much as he could but found he had little room to do so.

He shivered in slight fear as the car started up and began the long journey to wherever they were going.

So this was it. He was in Arthur's custody yet again. Before, he would have been completely fine with this. But seeing Arthur do what he did to Lovino made him think otherwise. He wanted to scream at the older blonde. He wanted to scream and beat his fists on the man's chest. He knew it would be useless against Arthur but it would sure as hell make him feel better.

Alfred was taken out of his thoughts though as a hand found its way onto his own that had previously been laying on his thigh. He immediately snatched his hand back and gave the vampire an incredulous look.

"Oh, come now, Alfred. Don't be such a child." Arthur chided but with a smirk. Alfred really wanted to see a red handprint on the side of Arthur's face that was a perfect match to his own hand but he kept his hands to himself as he glared at the man angrily.

"I'm childish? Who was the one who just went and _broke _somebody's arm because they were pissed?" Alfred snapped angrily.

"I had every right to do so." Arthur said haughtily.

Alfred's cheeks puffed out before saying,"Uh, no you didn't." Alfred turned his attention to his brother. "And what in the hell did you do to my brother?" Alfred snapped angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing! Why in the hell would you protect someone who kidnapped you?" Matthew asked angrily. Alfred looked back at his brother in shock. He almost felt bad but then he thought about Matthew's words.

"Who kidnapped me first?" Alfred said almost eerily calm. Matthew sputtered for a few seconds before falling silent once again.

"Now answer my question. What'd you do to my brother?" Alfred repeated fizing his glare on Arthur again.

Arthur sighed tiredly and rubbed at his eyes. "We turned him." At the sight of Alfred about to explode in a rage, Arthur added on,"But he _wanted _it. He asked Michelle to change him. She did."

Alfred felt his rage die down almost immediately as he found out that his brother wanted it. He didn't want to believe his ears but looking over at Matthew's almost shamed face made him realize that it was the truth. As much Alfred didn't want to believe it, Matthew's face said it all.

Alfred let his hands splay out on his lap as his mind thought about all the events that had taken place tonight. He was back with Arthur, though somewhat unwillingly. Lovino was probably in a vehicle behind them writhing in pain. His brother was a vampire now. When did his life become so hectic?

Alfred subconciously felt himself slowly reach for the door handle next to him and pulled it gently so the others in the car wouldn't notice. It didn't budge. As expected.

Alfred noticed a small lock and unlock button just a little farther away. He glanced at the others and saw they weren't looking. He slowly inched his hand the rest of the way. He grasped it gently and pushed it just enough so that it slid to the unlock slot.

He took a few quick breathes before yanking the door open. He tried flinging himself out of the moving car but was stopped halfway by a hand suddenly grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him back into the now slow moving limo.

"Are you bloody nuts?!" Arthur screamed at the struggling boy in his arms. Alfred tried wiggling out of the man's iron grasp but to no avail.

"Let me go!" Alfred screamed back.

Arthur made sure Alfred was in a safe position before closing the door. "Hold him down." the Brit growled. Matthew and Dylan hesitantly took the arms of the struggling boy and maneuvered him so that he was laying on the seat with them croucing on the ground.

Arthur situated himself so he was once again straddling Alfred's hips. He brought his mouth down to Alfred's neck and licked the skin there roughly which made Alfred stop his struggling.

"D-don't you dare." Alfred hissed holding back tears. He wanted to be angry and he wanted to show Arthur that. But he felt fear more than anything right now. It had been a bit refreshing to not have his neck bitten and body drained for at least a few days and now Arthur was about to ruin that streak.

"I won't be gentle." Arthur said angrily before plunging his fangs into the soft skin of Alfred's neck.

The American gasped in pain as the fangs ripped into his throat. Arthur hadn't been lying when he said he wouldn't be gentle. Alfred didn't think it'd be this painful though.

Alfred expected the vampire to stop soon since he was starting to feel a bit light-headed. But the vampire above him never let him. Alfred pushed against the man weakly but if anything, it only made Arthur bite harder and suck faster.

Alfred's vision was nearly completely black by the time he was felt Arthur slip out of him. The last thing he heard Arthur say before he completely blackened out was,"Bloody hell. I drank too much."

**Lame ending for this chapter but whatever. If I have a snow day tomorrow, which there is a pretty good probablity that I will, you might see one, maybe even two more chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A lot of you guys are so gonna love me after you read this. I won't tell you why. You just gotta read it. ;)**

Alfred didn't know how long he had been out or where he was at the moment. He did know one thing though. His neck hurt like a son of a bitch.

Alfred groggily pulled his hand out from under a blanket of some kind and touched his neck gently. Even the slightest touch made the flesh there throb with pain. With a strained groan, Alfred opened his eyes. Thankfully it wasn't all that bright in the room.

Alfred struggled to set himself up right, but once he did, he looked around to get a better sense of his surroundings. To his dismay, it looked like a room Arthur might live in. He groaned, this time not in pain, and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up shakily.

He steadied himself using the night stand and that's when he noticed a few platters of food sitting there. He touched the food lightly and found it was cold. Was it old?

"I kept bringing up food in case you woke up and were hungry." A voice said from the doorway. Well, that answered his question.

Alfred turned around to look at Arthur standing in the doorway. "Would you like a hamburger?"

The American scowled at the Brit and sat on the bed. "I don't want a hamburger." Alfred grumbled angrily while he crossed his arms in a child-like manner.

Arthur sighed in frustration before saying,"Then what do you want?"

Alfred eyed the vampire thoughtfully before saying,"I want to see Lovino." Alfred demanded. As a bit of an after thought, he added,"And Elizaveta." Arthur's eyes flashed dangerously at those names but didn't object.

"On one condition." Arthur said seriously before a smirk found itself on his face.

That look made Alfred eye the man wearily but he nodded his head anyways. "What do you want?"

Arthur's smirk seemed to grow before he said,"I will let you see them if you give me a kiss. But I don't want a peck on the cheek. I want an actual kiss on the lips and it has to last more than five seconds. Take it or leave it." Arthur waited patiently for the American to decide.

Alfred debated whether it would be worth it to give the man what he wanted. He really wanted to see the others but at the same, he wanted to make Arthur wait for any sort of physical thing. He wanted that British bastard to see that he couldn't just order him around and expect to get what he wants.

His want of seeing the hunters though overrode the feelings of wanting to deny Arthur. It didn't help that a part of him missed the Brit either.

"Fine."

Arthur looked at the teen in shock but his smirk returned full force. "Couldn't resist me could you?" the vampire said cockily walking over to Alfred.

He reached a hand out and gently caressed Alfred's cheek in an intimate gesture a person would find between loves. The teen supposed that's what they were. Or at least, that's what they're probably going to be in the future.

Arthur leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to that of Alfred's. The American was worried at first that the vampire was going to be rough with him like he had been with the bite. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Arthur was gentle through the whole kiss. He even got absorbed in the whole thing and they ended up kissing for far longer than five seconds.

Alfred didn't even think of pulling away until he felt Arthur smirk into their kiss. The teen pulled away abruptly and scowled at the Brit.

"Ass." Alfred whispered under his breathe.

Arthur's smirk turned into more of a genuine smile as he gazed down at the boy pouting on the bed. "Would you call me that if I told you I had a present for you?"

Alfred perked up at that. Present? He could never say no to a present. But he couldn't exactly make it easy on the man. "Depends." Alfred said stubbornly.

Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled again. "Stubborn as usual. I'll bring your _friends _while I'm at it too." With one quick peck to Alfred's cheek, Arthur swept out of the room and into the hallway. Alfred refrained from doing anything until the door closed and he heard the distinctive sound of a person walking away.

Once he could no longer hear anything, he slipped off the bed and looked around. It didn't look quite like the room he had back in England, but it did look rather similar. He walked over to the window and looked outside to find that he was at least on the second floor of some stone building. When Arthur returned, he would have to ask where they were.

He also noticed that the door was latched shut. He doubted that by now he was going to attempt escaping via a window. He supposed he couldn't really blame Arthur for taking precaution when it came to him.

Just as Alfred started walking back over to the bed, a knock at the door let him know someone was at the door.

"Come in." Alfred called sitting on the soft mattress.

The door swung open and in walked Elizaveta with Gilbert following closely behind. After the albino, in walked Lovino. But he wasn't the last one to walk through the door. It wasn't Arthur though. Alfred's eyes widened in shock none other than Antonio walked into the threshold with his usual happy grin glued to his handsome features.

"Hola, mi amigo!" Antonio spoke with a wave.

"Guten tag." Gilbert added on as they all shuffled into the room. The two vampires gave their respective partners a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off out the door.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Alfred spoke up. "Am I the only one who saw guy walk into the room?" Alfred said in near hysterics. Elizaveta cracked up at that slightly and sat down on the bed who was soon accompanied by Lovino.

"I never actually killed the bastard." Lovino said grumpily.

Alfred looked over at the Italian shocked. "You didn't? But I thought you said you did." Alfred said confused.

Lovino sighed tiredly and rubbed at his face as if he was trying to keep himself from getting angry. "I lied. But honestly, you should have seen through it. Were you not told that a bloodsucker's partner can't kill them?"

Alfred thought back to his time with the hunters. He did faintly recall someone saying something about that.

"Maybe." Alfred admitted.

"Of course." Lovino said annoyed. Then with a more a gentle expression present on his face, he asked,"Are you alright? I heard you tried jumping out of a car and the British bastard bit you to restrain you."

Alfred looked down embarrassed and nodded his head. "Yeah. Not my best idea ever. But hey, at least I can say I tried." Alfred said rubbing the back of his head. Then as if remembering they had someone else in the room, he looked at Elizaveta.

"What about you? They've had you for nearly a week now right? They've haven't hurt you have they?" Alfred asked the girl next to him.

Elizaveta looked up at the teen and nodded her head. "Yeah. I may not like vampires but I can at least say Gilbert was nothing but good to me. Though I can't say I enjoy his constant teasing." Elizaveta said with a heavy accent. It wasn't one Alfred really recognized.

"That's good. What about you Lovino? Mind telling me how Antonio is still alive?" Alfred inquired.

Lovino shifted uncomfortably. "I did stab him. In the heart. But I didn't go at an angle like a person is supposed to. I put it straight in. It caused him to go into a sleep-like state." Lovino paused before continuing. "They waited to take the dagger out until they had me. Once they pulled it out, Antonio woke up and went into a frenzy of sorts. He bit me, painfully a might add, and then left me there for a few hours. He came back later and then healed my arm."

Lovino held up his arm as proof of his words.

"How'd he do that?" Alfred asked excitedly. He had never heard of a vampire being able to heal someone's wounds before. He had heard of it in movies but in real life? Hell no!

"He gave me his blood." Lovino said. Wait. What? Blood from Antonio? Alfred thought thatwas rather strange.

"That sounds so gross!" Alfred squealed in disgust.

Lovino nodded his head in agreement as did Elizaveta. "You didn't have the shit practically shoved down your throat. It tastes horrible by the way." Lovino said with a shudder.

Alfred could only imagine what it must have tasted it like.

The three continued talking and after a while of exchanging info on what else had taken place, something burst through the door.

Alfred jumped at the sudden burst and looked at the door to see who had so rudely slammed his door open. There was no one. Alfred thought this a bit odd until he saw a quick little ball of white and tan fur go barrelling across the room in a frantic attempt to get away from a larger white and black fur ball.

The first cat ran across the room desperately. The cat only barely evaded the other by hopping onto the bed. Unfortunately for the larger cat, it couldn't hop up as easily and was grounded from the bed.

The first cat snuck onto Alfred's lap where it peaked at the other side of the bed in hopes of getting a glimpse of the other animal.

Unfortunately for the first cat though, the other one walked around to the other side and pawed at Alfred's pant leg as if saying he wanted to get on the bed too. Alfred picked the animal up and set it on the other side of his lap.

The other cat backed away from it though it never left its spot on his leg.

It was then that Arthur came running in looking wildly across the room. After spying the cats on Alfred's lap, Arthur let out a sigh and walked over to his partner. He picked up the tan and white cat and held it protectively against his chest.

"Alfred, this is Crumpet. My cat." Arthur said while holding up the rather disgruntled looking feline. "And that little ball of fat just so happens to be yours. A gift from me to you."

Alfred's eyes widened for a bried second before looking back down at the thing nuzzling itself into the side of his stomach. "You got me a cat?" Alfred asked after a few seconds of studying the animal. He had never really had an animal before. Well, that goldfish back in first grade didn't count because it died in like less than a week.

"Name it whatever you like." Arthur said before walking out of the room with his cat in his arms.

"Hm...What should I call you?" Alfred wondered aloud. He hadn't a clue as to what to name the little, or large is more accurate, creature purring loudly. Maybe it would come to him later? Might as well wait until then to him. Alfred couldn't say he was the most creative person ever and didn't want to give him a name until he had found the perfect one.

As Alfred was in the middle of his thoughts, Gilbert and Antonio entered the room. "Sorry Lovi. Elizaveta. Time to go." Antonio said walking over to the now flustered Italian.

The Spaniard held his hand out for the Italian to take. Lovino took it hesitantly before being jerked up into Antonio's warm arms. "Thank you so much Lovi for giving me a second chance." Antonio said before kissing the boy square on the lips. It was a rather quick kiss but it was enough to make the Italian's cheeks turn a flaming shade of red.

"Ah, Lovi! You look just like a tomato!" Antonio laughed whisking the teen out of the room.

Gilbert held out his hand for Elizaveta to take which she did so without much hesitation at all. She was hauled to her feet and just as they were about to leave, Gilbert turned around and said,"Despite the harsh and cynical attitude and actions, Arthur isn't an all around bad guy. He really does love you and if you let him, he'd show you that." With a quick wave from both the two partners, they left leaving Alfred alone with his new companion.

Alfred looked down at the big puffball. Sapphire orbs clashed with eyes nearly the same color and they stared at each other for a while. Before the silence completely engulfed the room, Alfred spoke. "What do I do?"

**Yay! Done! Sorry there won't be another chapter tonight. I did have school after all. And unfortunately, there is a possibility I won't be able to get one out tomorrow at all. Sorry. :/ But good news is that Antonio is alive! Did people really think I killed him off? He's like one of my favorite characters in Hetalia. I would hate myself if I killed him completely. Anyways, I thought I might let you know that I have another USUK fanfic idea in mind. This time it's pirates. I'll probably refrain from starting it until after this is done though. Thanks for reading! By the way, anybody have any ideas for Alfred's cat's name? I immediately thought of Cheeseball for some reason, but I don't know. Anyways, thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the nearly one week absence. I usually don't take that long to submit a chapter. I've been busy with school, prom, and family stuff so I've been constantly running around. Sorry if this chapter seems like crap. I sort of feel like crap myself. I sort of twisted one of my ankles while rollerblading and on the other ankle there is a patch of skin the size of my thumb missing. Stupid rollerblades rubbed it off and now it won't stop bleeding and getting stuck to crap. I really am not having a very good week...I'm starting to ramble...I'm just gonna shut up now. Hope you like it.**

"Arthur." Alfred said seriously. The smaller man looked up from the book he was reading in the chair across the room and gave his partner his full attention.

"Yes, Alfred?" Arthur asked a bit surprised. To his confusion, Alfred had been rather quiet since his little friends had left. Arthur didn't know every single little thing about Alfred, but he knew enough that being quite was rather unnatural for the boy.

"Let's go on a date." Alfred stated. Arthur's widened for a brief second as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"A date?" Arthur repeated.

Alfred nodded his head and for once, he was the one that looked annoyed. "Yes. A date. Is that okay?" Alfred asked.

Arthur looked at his partner rather confused for a few seconds before nodding his head vigorously and saying,"Y-yeah. Sure. What do you have in mind?" Arthur was confused at this almost sudden change of mood. Not even four hours ago, the boy had been pissed and now here he was asking for a date. Arthur couldn't help but wonder what had come over the teen.

"Something simple." Alfred said splaying himself onto the bed lazily.

"Like what?" Arthur asked putting his book down now. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to the teen.

Alfred shrugged. "How about we watch a movie in here? That's a simple date, right?"

The vampire nodded his head. "Yes. That would be fine." Arthur said practically beaming. "Go find Gilbert's room and ask for whatever movie you want. He has a horrible habit of buying movies and other such things on ebay and amazon. I'll go locate a tv to hook up in here."

The Brit got up and headed towards the door before he was stopped by Alfred. "Wait! Where's Gilbert's room?" He had no idea where the man's room was now. He wasn't exactly used to this place quite yet. He didn't want to go running around looking for something he didn't know the location of.

Arthur opened the door and pointed to the left. "Go left until you reach the end. Then take a right and follow it until the end. Then take another left. It'll be the third door on the right side."

Without even waiting to see if the boy got all of that info, Arthur took off in the right direction.

Alfred repeated the directions quickly into his head so he could get it right before he took off down the left hallway. He made it down to the end and went right like he had been told. He didn't make it halfway down that hallway before a figure burst out of a nearby room and ran straight towards him.

Alfred immediately recognized the person as a frantic looking Lovino. The boy quickly skidded to a stop and hid behind the larger teen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alfred asked seriously freaked out.

Before the Italian could answer, Antonio calmly walked out of the room Lovino had came through. "Lovi, why do you run away from me?" Antonio whined walking towards the teens. Lovino popped his head out and all but hissed at the man.

"Because you tried biting me!" Lovino yelled.

Antonio looked genuinely confused. "Why does that matter? You let me before." Antonio said.

Lovino was practically fuming. "You went temporarily batshit crazy and then bit me like some wild animal with rabies!" Lovino spat. He looked at the Spaniard with a mixture of anger and fear evident on his face.

"That's what happens after a vampire is put to sleep and are just woken up." the man defended.

"I don't care! My neck still hurts and I am not about to let you bite me again! You have to remember that I am a human! My body can't take it!" Lovino hissed. Alfred looked from the Italian to the Spaniard several times. He felt like a wall.

"I promise to be gentle." Antonio pleaded.

Lovino shook his head. "I said no. Just wait a few days, bastard." Lovino said still not stepping out from behind the American he was using as a shield.

"Please agree. I need to get a movie from Gilbert." Alfred piped up. Antonio sighed slightly but nodded his head anyways.

"Ok. I suppose I can wait a little longer." Antonio whined but smiled nonetheless. Lovino seemed slightly skeptical but came out from behind Alfred. Antonio immediately took the Italian into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Alfred, if he bites me before the couple days are up, I'm sleeping with you." Lovino said gruffly.

The American laughed at that but nodded anyways. "Antonio, if you do bite him before then, please do so after tonight. I have a date." Alfred said while studying the rather estranged couple.

Antonio's eyes widened slightly. "With Arthur? Have you forgiven him then?" the Spanish man asked.

Alfred shook his head half-heartedly. "Not really. I'm still slightly pissed." Alfred took a big breathe then before adding on. "But we're partners, or something like that, and so I might as well give him a chance. There's no way in hell Arthur will let me do anything but be with him anyways."

Lovino tried pushing himself out of Antonio's embrace as he said,"Same here. That's why I've decided not to even try running away anymore."

Alfred looked at the feisty Italian in surprise. "What?" Alfred asked.

"I decided to stay here with the tomato bastard." Lovino stopped struggling to get away from the Spaniard then. "If I stay here then he won't kill anymore humans. If letting him bite me keeps him from killing anymore, then I'm more than willing to stay here with him."

Kill anymore? Alfred had never heard of the vampires killing anyone. Yet, at least. Sure, he had heard of them threatening to kill some people, but had he ever heard of them actually killing someone? No.

Alfred voiced his inner thoughts and watched as both Lovino and Antonio look at him surprised.

"You didn't know? Well, when a vampire feeds from a human, we have to kill them. There is no taking just a little blood. You have to drain them. We vampires usually share human blood with each other though so we can at least limit the number of deaths." Antonio explained.

"Can't you guys just, oh I don't know, take blood from a blood bank?" Alfred asked. That was what vampires in movies usually did. Antonio only laughed at that though.

"No. Why would we do that? We like our blood fresh and warm. Cold, old blood will just come right back up and it will be a waste." Antonio said still laughing. Lovino looked slightly creeped out but continued to allow Antonio to hold him.

"Warm it up in a microwave then." Alfred said. Yet again, Antonio laughed.

"That is so gross! Even warm, old blood will just come right back up. Not to mention it tastes like you're eating warm copper metal." Antonio said.

Alfred winced at that. Tastes like warm copper? He supposed he couldn't really blame them there.

"Ok then. Well, um, nice conversation we had here today. Very enlightening. But I, uh, need to get going. Bye." Alfred said before quickly making his way past the two. He continued going down the hallway and didn't once look back at them.

He wasn't all that sure he could. That news came as a sort of shock to him. He really did believe they just drank blood from a blood bank and only attacked humans if they were desperate or if the human offered it to them. He didn't actually think they could only go after live humans alone.

He didn't know if he could face any other vampires right now. He thought about Arthur then. It wasn't like he could leave. He had to stand and face this problem. But that was easier said than done.

Alfred's thoughts stopped abruptly though as he felt himself walk smack dab into the wall at the end of the hallway. "Ouch." Alfred groaned while rubbing his nose. He turned left again and continued on his way until he found himself at the specified door.

He knocked on it quickly and waited patiently for someone to come to the door. That person just so happened to be Elizaveta. The woman took one look at Alfred before letting a small smile pull at her lips.

"What can we do for you?" she asked nonchalantly. Alfred looked through the door and saw Gilbert rubbing his head in pain.

"What happened to him?" Alfred couldn't help but ask.

Elizaveta looked back at her partner before turning back to look at Alfred. Instead of the little smile, there was a smirk now. "I hit him with a frying pan." Elizaveta said proudly. She held up the cooking utensil as proof.

"Oh. Well, I actually had a request for Gilbert." Alfred confessed.

Gilbert perked up at that and walked over to the door. "What do you want?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"Arthur told me you have a lot of movies. I came to ask if we could borrow one." Alfred said.

Gilbert looked at Alfred almost skeptically. "Why do you want to borrow one of my movies? " the white-haired man asked. He shoved his partner to the side a little so he could look at Alfred better. Elizaveta tried shoving him back but to no avail. Instead, she pinched his side which made him back slightly.

"We want to use it for our date." Alfred admitted.

The two stopped trying to shove each other and stared at Alfred. Did they just hear him right? "You mean you are actually giving him a chance? I mean, I was hoping you would think about my words from before, but I never actually thought you'd listen to them." Gilbert said.

Alfred looked at Gilbert shocked. Why did he even bother saying those words then? Alfred wanted to scream but refrained from doing so. He had to admit that though Gilbert didn't really mean for Alfred to take his words seriously, that the albino did help him.

"Oh. Well I did. Can I get a movie now?" Alfred asked embarrassed.

Gilbert nodded and hurried off into his room. Elizaveta moved out of the way then and motioned for Alfred to come in. Elizaveta went and sat on the bed and gestured for Alfred to follow suit. Alfred did so and noticed Gilbert had completely vanished. He looked over at the open closet door and figured the man must have disappeared in there.

"It might take him a while to find the movies. He has a lot of stuff crammed into there." Elizaveta said almost annoyed.

"Oh." was all Alfred could think to say. He thought about what he could say to her though. Maybe he could ask her is she planned to stay like Lovino did. Would she say the same thing? He really hoped she did.

"Do you plan on staying now that you're here?" Alfred asked.

Elizaveta looked at him seemingly unfazed. "I guess. Less death that way." Elizaveta answered. After a few seconds, she added,"And I suppose the jerk is growing on me. At first glance, he looks like he might be one of the really bad, dangerous vampires that are out there and I truly believed at first that that was what he was. But after that trade and the few days I've been with him, he's been nothing but good to me. I suppose I can say that I love him."

Alfred looked away from the girl and instead looked at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. Could it be like that for him and Arthur someday then?

Thinking back to his estranged partner, Alfred thought that there was a pretty good chance that they probably would. Hell, he could probably openly admit now that he really did like the rather rude man.

"Do you like Arthur now seeing as you are going on a date with him?" Elizaveta asked.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. He pisses me off a lot but I suppose I piss him off too. I admit he has some sort of strange appeal to him. Once you get past the bushy eyebrows, he is rather good looking." Alfred admitted.

Elizaveta shrugged but nodded in agreement. It was then Gilbert emerged from the closet carrying three large boxes stacked on top of one another. "Here you go. These aren't all the movies but the rest are really back there so you're just going to have to settle with these."

Gilbert sat down right beside Elizaveta and subconciously grabbed the girl's hand. Alfred noticed this and smiled. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He wanted that with Arthur.

After a few minutes of rifling through the boxes, Alfred picked out a creepy looking dvd with the name 'Quarantine' printed out on the cover. Alfred always did love scary movies though they made him always want to sleep with someone afterwards. He couldn't help but think a scary movie was perfect. It would give him an excuse to cling to Arthur as they watched the movie.

Alfred smiled as he thought about his plan. Elizaveta noticed this and asked,"What's with the sudden devious smile? And why the creepy movie?"

Alfred's smile never left as he said,"I have my reasons. Thanks for the movie. I'll return in it soon."

Gilbert smiled and nodded. "Alright. Have fun tonight." Gilbert said before Alfred left the room. The teen raced back to his and Arthur's joint room and burst into the room excitedly. His partner looked up from his spot on the bed and looked at Alfred curiously.

"What'd you pick?" Arthur asked.

Alfred held up the movie with a smile. Arthur's eyes widened. "A scary movie? On a first date?" Arthur asked skeptically.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. I like scary movies." Alfred said walking over to the tv.

He popped the disc into the dvd played and jumped onto the bed next to Arthur. Without much hesitation, he snuggled up into Arthur's side. The vampire froze and looked down at the teen. "What?" Alfred asked resting his chin on Arthur's chest.

"Why are you suddenly so lovey-dovey?" Arthur asked bluntly.

Alfred shrugged. "I suppose I'm just giving you a chance." Alfred answered. Arthur looked back at the screen then in thought.

"Give me a chance? Why? Not that I'm complaining but why so suddenly? I expected you to continue being mad at me for a while." Arthur said. The vampire actually expected Alfred to try hurting himself or try to run away again before he ever gave the Brit a chance.

Alfred nuzzled his face into Arthur's neck before saying,"Despite your ass-like ways and sometimes rude personality," Arthur winced slightly at those words but continued listening,"I still like you. I don't quite understand why but whatever. The feeling is there and I don't think it's going to be leaving any time soon. I might as well indulge in that feeling."

Arthur's wince slowly morphed into a smile. After the last word left Alfred's lips, Arthur lowered his head so he could lay a soft kiss to the top of the American's head.

"I promise to not hurt you again. I won't betray your trust like I did before." Arthur promised. Alfred tilted his head up to look up at Arthur. Instead of just merely looking back at the boy, Arthur craned his head so that his lips pressed against Alfred's.

That one kiss seemed so much more different than the others. It didn't hold the lust or deep-seated passion that Arthur's kisses usually held when getting into Alfred's pants might have been on the man's mind. And it wasn't like the butterfly pecks he gave when he tried to be really gentle with the teen like the boy was a piece of porcelain.

It felt like a normal, everyday kiss that any two people who were in love would have.

**It's done...it's actually freaking done. I don't really care much for this chapter but whatever. IT'S DONE! I'm so happy! Yet so tired. Sorry for some things in this don't make sense. Three hours of sleep in the past two days are the probably the reason. That and the ankles but who cares. I'll probably upload another chapter tomorrow. No promises but I'll try. Hope you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks everyone! You guys are, in the words of Prussia, awesome! I didn't think anyone would really care that I'm a dumbarse and hurt my ankles but thanks anyways! I love you all! I hope you like this chapter. To me, it's a bit slow in the beginning. At the end though it'll get more interesting. Hope you guys like it!**

Alfred woke up feeling rather refreshed. He yawned loudly into his hand and looked around groggily. He jumped slightly as he looked right into Arthur's wide open, bloodshot eyes.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Alfred asked teasingly.

Arthur looked down, almost robotically, at the teen snuggled into his chest. "What do you think happened?" Arthur ground out.

Alfred winced. He didn't know Arthur all that well but he could tell the man was going to be in a rather foul mood for the rest of the day. He had sure as hell experienced that with Matthew plenty of times when they had slept together after watching a scary movie. But Matthew's foul mood was like Alfred's serious moods. Rather benign really.

But Arthur was different. He broke someone's arm for crying out loud. He was pissed then. He was also pissed now. "Oh god. Please don't break anyone else's arm." Alfred said seriously while clinging to Arthur even more.

The vampire groaned. "Let go of me and I'll think about it." Alfred reluctantly let go of the older man and watched as Arthur got up from the bed. He winced slightly as he watched Arthur twist this way and that trying to work out the kinks in his body. Hearing the bones making a popping sound just gave him the creeps.

"That is so gross." Alfred whined covering his face with his pillow.

Arthur looked over at the teen obviously annoyed. "Well, sorry. But thanks to you, I feel like I've been trying to fall asleep with a rock on my chest." Arthur said angrily. Alfred peaked out from under his pillow.

Instead of looking apologetic, he looked angry. "Was that a comment about my weight?" Alfred asked with a pout.

Arthur looked at the teen surprised instead of angry now. "What?" he asked confused at first. As Alfred's words sunk in a little more. "Wait...no! It wasn't a comment about your bloody weight! What made you think that?"

Now Alfred looked embarrassed. "You said it felt like a rock sat on your chest as you tried to sleep. But I was the one practically on your chest. I thought you were implying that I was a rock." Alfred said with a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to." Arthur said softly. Alfred merely stuck his tongue out at the older man.

"You are such a child." Arthur said annoyed. Alfred stuck out his tongue again and added noise to it this time.

"I think seventeen technically counts as a child." Alfred shot back. He technically was. He wouldn't be considered an actual adult until he was eighteen. Most people would say that even by then, Alfred would still have the mindset of a child.

The look on Arthur's face suggested he thought the same thing.

"Don't give me that look." Alfred said defensively. Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled at the teen's attitude.

"I'm taking a shower. Care to join?" Arthur asked changing the subject. A smirk painted itself on his perfect face as his eyes lit up with a rather suggestive look. Alfred felt himself wanting to say yes but kept himself from doing so.

"No. I want to take things _slow _remember? It'll be months, hell, maybe even years, before I ever do something like that with you." Alfred said sitting up and crossing his arms and legs.

One of the vampire's rather bushy eyebrows rose and a bemused expression took the place of the smirk. "Oh really? Wasn't it not too long ago that you were grinding your body into mine in a rather suggestive manner?" Arthur asked.

Alfred's face almost immediately turned a firetruck red that went up to his ears. He sputtered slightly before regaining his composure enough to shoot back,"Shut up! That was the venom! It's not like a did it of my own volition!"

Arthur took on and even more amused expression. "Sure. Whatever you say." Arthur said exiting the room. But he reentered the room as fast as he had left it. "Instead of laying around until I'm done, how about you go take a walk outside? You can bring anyone you want with you. I'll come find you in an hour or so."

With that said, Arthur left the room leaving Alfred to sit on the bed. Alfred stretched quickly before getting out of bed and looking out the window. The sun was out and the grass below was green and flourishing.

"Shorts and a t-shirt it is." Alfred said before walking to the closet. He grabbed the clothes he wanted, a red t-shirt and black shorts, before slipping into some tennis shoes. He headed out the door and went down the hallway and turning left before arriving in front of Lovino and Antonio's room.

He knocked once and was immediately greeted by Antonio's smiling face. "Ah, mi amigo! What can we do for you?"

Alfred looked around for any sign of Lovino before asnwering,"Yeah. Can Lovino go on a walk with me outside?" Antonio nodded moving out of the way so Lovino could walk out of their room.

"Let's go!" Lovino said before attempting to rush out of the door. He was stopped though as a hand shot out and grabbed him by his wrist.

The Italian was immediately dragged back into the room and was hugged tightly by his partner. "You almost forgot my goodbye kiss." Antonio whined before placing his lips against the boy's affectionately. The kiss was brief though. Lovino pulled away quickly and with red-tinted cheeks, walked back into the hallway to head outside.

"Let's go!" Lovino said quickly not once meeting Alfred's eyes.

Once they were stepping outside, Alfred asked,"Goodbye kiss?" Lovino shot him in an embarrassed look.

"Y-yeah. It's just something he does every time we leave each other. It's embarrassing." Lovino said. Alfred merely laughed at the boy's red face but didn't antagonize him like he had previously wanted to.

The two walked around the yard until they reached the back. There they found a pathway leading into a large botanical garden that easily stretched the length of a football field. They started down the pathway and admired the luscious flowers that were starting to bloom everywhere.

"Um, Lovino?" Alfred asked in a low voice.

The Italian looked over at his friend quizically. "Yeah?" He didn't quite like that serious tone of voice Alfred had just used. He couldn't help but feel like the other teen was going to ask some embarrassing or hurtful question.

"Have you talked to or even see your brother yet?" Alfred asked.

Lovino was slightly taken back by the question. His brother had never really crossed his mind much thanks to Antonio constantly trying to bite him. But now that he did think of his brother, he couldn't help but feel a little bad. Not once had he tried to contact his younger sibling.

"Neither." Lovino admitted.

Alfred looked down. "Same here with Matthew. Have you by any chance seen him?" Alfred asked uneasily. He hated the fact that his brother was now immortal but at the same time, they were brothers. He still loved him despite the fact that he was now a walking dead guy.

"I have actually. He visited me the first night after we had come back. I was pretty positive he was going to kill me." Lovino confessed.

Alfred stopped walking and looked at Lovino like he had grown a second head. He thought Matthew, Alfred's innocent little brother, wanted to kill him? He seriously doubted the Italian was exagerating but he didn't want to believe those words.

"What makes you say that?" Alfred asked.

Lovino cast his eyes downwards and sighed deeply before answering,"I was weak that night thanks to the broken arm and Antonio nearly draining me. I was laying in a bed pretty much helpless when he came in. He said he ought to kill me for taking you away. He thought I wanted to kill you."

Lovino laughed nervously and rubbed his head in almost frustration. "I hate being in a weak position. I knew that if he wanted to kill me, he most definitely could. For some reason, he didn't. He did tell me that if I touched you again that he may break my other arm."

That didn't really sound like Matthew at all. Alfred knew him to be a more protective person when it came to family, excluding their father, but never had he heard of Matthew being as bad as threatening to physically hurt someone.

Alfred was about to defend his brother with those thoughts but he was cut off.

"I'm still thinking about it." a soft, but confident voice said coming up from behind the two human teens. The two turned around to see Matthew and, surprisingly, Feliciano walking towards them.

The two stopped only a mere few feet from Alfred and Lovino. Matthew was glaring at Lovino who was in return glaring right back at the blonde. Feliciano merely looked around nervously as if he was afraid a fight might break out.

"Bring it on. I'm not in a weak state like I was before." Lovino said through gritted teeth.

Matthew's eyes narrowed but advanced toward the older boy. Alfred slid inbetween the two though and stopped his brother from coming an closer with a sharp look. It was a look that he had probably learned from Arthur.

"Don't you dare touch him." Alfred snapped angrily. Sensing that Lovino was going to try to move around him to have a go at his brother, Alfred craned his head so that he was looking at Lovino. "You either."

Lovino stopped but leaned enough so that he could at least glare at Matthew. When Alfred was sure either of the two would attack each other, he moved out of the way. "Now behave or I'll have Arthur on both your asses." Alfred threatened.

Lovino and Matthew glared at each other one last time before mumbling that they would. Alfred smiled. "Good. Now what brings you two out here?" Alfred directed the question to both Matthew and Feliciano.

"I wanted to see Fratello." Feliciano spoke up quickly before glancing at Lovino nervously. His twin looked at him almost indifferently.

"Who's Fratello?" Alfred asked confused.

"Fratello is Italian for brother. He means me." Lovino explained. Alfred nodded in understanding.

"And I wanted to see you, Alfred." Matthew added on embarrassed. Alfred looked over at his brother wide-eyed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. "Matthew said softly. Before Alfred could say anything to his twin, Feliciano spoke up again.

"I'm sorry too if I ever hurt you, Fratello." Feliciano said like he was nearly on the verge of tears. Lovino crossed his arms and looked like he was going to just stand there and glare at his brother but after a few seconds, he sighed, defeated, and held his arms out.

Feliciano smiled happily and rushed into his brothers arms. The vampire slammed into his human brother with enough force to knock them both down.

Alfred looked at his own brother apprehensively. "Don't tackle me." Alfred said.

Matthew brightened up and asked,"Does that mean you forgive me?" Alfred looked at his brother uncertainly but nodded his head and pulled him into his arms in a tight hug.

"Of course. We're brothers. I could never dislike or hate you." Alfred said. He felt Matthew smile into his shoulder and hug him back.

"Ah, how touching." a raspy voice said from behind the group. Feliciano stood up quickly while and pulled Lovino to his feet while Matthew whirled around and bared his teeth in a feral snarl.

Alfred looked for the voice and found that the person it came from was a man sitting on top of the nearby wall. The shadows covered his face from view.

"What is a little rat like you doing around here?" Lovino asked quizically. Alfred looked from the Italians, to his brother, and then to the mysterious figure. He didn't know who this guy was but it seems that everyone else seemed to.

"Who is this guy?" Alfred asked confused. Everyone was acting so weird right now.

The figure looked down at Alfred and gave him a crooked smile showing off sharp, pointed teeth. "Why, you must be Alfred. My, you are a delicious looking little human." the figure said ignoring the others.

The American looked up at the man rather freaked out. "What?" Alfred asked.

"Ah, Arthur most definitely doesn't deserve you. I think you would be much happier in the arms of _my _King." the man said. His face came into view then which made Alfred wince.

The man was definitely a vampire. That much was for sure. But his slightly disfigured face and gnarled body features looked like the complete opposite of the beautiful creatures he had become used to.

"What are you?" Alfred asked horrified.

The figure chuckled and looked down at the human in amusement. "You mean Little Arthur never told you?" the man asked with obvious glee.

It was then someone new came to the little gathering. "I was hoping to protect him from the likes of your insolent, disgusting arses." Arthur walked over next to the group on the ground and took his place by Alfred's side.

"So, why is a piece of scum like you lurking around here?"

**Yay! I'm done! It won't be too long now until Scotland and then N. Ireland comes into the picture. Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be up in a day or two. Thanks for reading!**

**By the way, I have a question for any of you guys that might care. I want to get started on generating ideas for my next fanfic but I have two ideas right now. I only want to start on one though. My question is: Which of them would you rather me start first? The first is a GermanyXItaly fanfic with some HREXItaly. The other is the USUK pirate fanfic I mentioned before. I decided to make it a joint USUK and Spamano fanfic though. Please let me know which one you'd rather see first!**

**Oh, and before I forget: There was this person about twenty or so reviews ago that asked me to do a 75th. I'm willing to do it but I have neither your name nor what you want. If you read this then let me know. :) Oh, and another person asked me if I read both moderate and,whatever the other word is, reviews. My answer is: Yes. I read them all. Sorry this A/N is so long. I'm done now though. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are the best! Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Didn't make it as long as the others but I have a reason. **

The new figure grinned down at Arthur deviously. "I think you know why I'm here." the man said smugly.

Arthur crossed his arms as if he wanted to hold them down so they wouldn't try strangling the man on the wall. "He's mine." Arthur bit the two words out. Everyone except for the figure winced at the harsh tone Arthur had used.

"I don't think so." the man sang. "You know as well as I do that Alfred F. Jones is fair game."

Arthur clenched and unclenched his jaw before saying,"So? Once he reaches age, I _will _make him mine and no one will take him from me." Alfred couldn't help but notice that his partner was getting angrier by the minute.

The American grabbed onto one of Arthur's hands and squeezed it gently. Arthur tense as the boy's fingers touched his hand but relaxed considerably and dropped their hands to their sides. He gave Alfred his own squeeze and a soft glance before returning his attention back to the newcomer.

"What makes you think you'll still have him when he comes of age, hm? You see, my master has taken great interest in the boy and would actually like him as his partner instead of yours. You know as well as I do that my master almost always gets what he wants." the man said with a devious smile.

"_Almost _is the key word there. What makes him think that I, the sole of ruler of the vampires of this land, will let him take what is so rightfully mine?" Arthur said with his own smirk now.

The figure's smile faltered for a split second before returning full force. "You know as well as I do that his power can rival even yours." Arthur's smirk disappeared. "The boy will be his one way or another. You can be sure of that."

Without a hint of a warning, Arthur let go of Alfred and punched the wall the man had been on only a fraction of a second before. Dust and debris immediately filled the air forcing the other four to cover their faces.

Once the smoke cleared, they found Arthur standing with an upraised fist as if it was ready to punch again. But the man from before was gone.

"What was that?" Alfred asked quietly. Matthew nodded his head in agreement.

It seemed that the other three knew exactly what the person was. "He's been silent for so long. Why now?" Feliciano spoke up. The boy was quivering in fear it seemed.

"This is bad." Lovino chimed turned to look at Arthur. The man's arms were back at his sides but his body was shaking much like Feliciano's was. But this wasn't in fear. Everyone could tell that it was in full rage.

"Feliciano." The Italian boy perked up as Arthur said his name. "Alert the other house guests of what just happened. Tell them to prepare a plane and a transport system for Alfred. We're leaving in an hour."

Arthur didn't even wait to see if Feliciano had gotten all that. He immediately walked back over to Alfred and grabbed the teen by his wrist before walking back to the building.

"Arthur? What's going on? Who was that?" Alfred asked confused.

Arthur opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but closed it again as if he thought better of it. "Don't worry about it. That's my job. Once this all blows over, I will tell you everything." The vampire stopped abruptly and pulled Alfred's face down so that they were level with each other.

"I will protect you. I promise." Arthur said before pulling their faces together. Their lips met in one of their more vigorous kisses but Alfred didn't mind. He was scared halfway out of his wits and that kiss made at least some of the tension melt away.

When they pulled away, Arthur looked at the ground avoiding Alfred's eyes. "Arthur? Are you alright?" Alfred asked worriedly. He had never seen the man so worked up.

Arthur continued walked but nodded his head. "Yeah. Just a little worried for your sake." Arthur admitted before entering the house with Alfred in tow. The man immediately led the teen up to their room and started packing for the both of them.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked as he watched Arthur flit from one side of the room to another.

"The United States. There are a bunch of freaks over there. We fit in pretty well." Arthur said with a half smile. Alfred also smiled but tried to remain serious due to the situation they were in. But was their situation exactly?

"Why are we leaving?" Alfred asked carefully.

Arthur stopped what he was doing and looked at Alfred guiltily. "Partnership isn't set in stone until the youngest partner is of age and they are marked. You won't be of age until you turn eighteen which won't be for a few more months. Once you become of age, I will mark you. That will make you mine and mine alone." Arthur stopped talking to catch his breathe before continuing.

"As of right now, anyone can take you from me. There is one person bold enough to do that right now." Arthur explained.

The American looked at who he thought was his partner. He had really thought that they were already tied together in some kind of freaky vampire bond or what not. He never actually thought they weren't already official.

"What if I refuse them?" Alfred asked stubbornly.

Arthur chuckled weekly and replied,"Doesn't matter. He'll make you his whether you like it or not." Alfred winced at those words. He didn't know why though since Arthur had pretty much been the same ever since he had gotten there. But he had grown to love the man now. Could he go through the same thing with this new figure?

He certainly hoped not. Being with Arthur had proven to be painful enough. Going through all of that again would probably drive him nuts. Besides, if this new man was even half as appealed as the disgusting figure that had been on the wall, then something told Alfred his looks wouldn't even be able to help him. Personality probably wouldn't help him either if he was even half as creepy as the guy.

Alfred shivered at the memories of that man from the wall. He had obviously been a vampire. He had merely lacked the physical appeal and charm. That man had been the complete opposite of those things.

Arthur must have noticed Alfred's inner conflict for he grabbed the boy's hand and brought it to his lips. Leaving a soft kiss on the boy's hand, Arthur said,"Don't worry, love. He won't take you from me. I'd rather die then let that happen."

Alfred's mind was thrown into even further turmoil at his words. He most definitely didn't want to think Arthur might actually be willing to die for him. He didn't even want to think of 'Arthur' and 'die' in the same sentence with each other.

"Please don't say that." Alfred said seriously. Arthur gave him a weak smile.

"Can't help it. It's true." Arthur said. The vampire finished packing then and hoisted the suitcases up off the bed.

He exited the room quickly with Alfred hot on his heels. They reached downstairs and went outside to find several black cars waiting idly for people to enter them. As Arthur was putting their own suticases into a car, Alfred looked around and noticed others doing the same.

Matthew and Michelle were in the car ahead of them getting things ready alongside Kiku and a man Alfred could only assume was Yao thanks to the man's characteristic Chinese features.

In the car behind them was Feliciano and Ludwig along with Lovino and Antonio. Everyone else were getting in the several cars behind them.

"Is anyone going with us?" Alfred asked curiously.

Arthur stopped what he was doing and looked at Alfred sadly. "I'm not going with you. They'll be watching us as soon as we get exit the manor. I am leaving you in the care of Michelle. I will be going with Matthew. Since he is your twin, we may be able to trick them into thinking he is you."

Alfred wanted to argue but knew it was the best thing to do. "But aren't we all going to the same place?" Alfred asked.

"Yes and no. All of us are going to different airports. We'll be going to different countries but we will keep taking flights until the enemy is off our tracks. We'll head to America then." Arthur said.

Made sense. But did that really mean the enemy was that smart and dangerous? They had Arthur running for the hills so they must be bad.

Without another word, Arthur ushered the teen into the vehicle. With one last kiss to the boy's forehead, Arthur left him to go to the car in the front of the line. In a few seconds, Michelle was sliding in next to him.

"Don't worry. You're in safe hands." the girl said with a reassuring smile. Alfred smiled half-heartedly in return. He knew this was all for his safety, but he wanted nothing more than to be sitting in a vehicle in Arthur's arms instead. He might as well have been left alone.

**Not as long as the usual chapters but whatever. I wanted to split this up. Next chapter will finally have Scotland in the picture. I'm going with the name Allistor for him seeing as that is all I've seen for him. Anyways, hoped you liked it! Next chapter will come within a day or two. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay! Another chapter submitted in less than a day! Can't help but feel that I need to make up for the lost time from last week. Hope you like this chapter!**

It didn't take very long for Alfred and Michelle to arrive at their destination. As soon as they had stepped out of the car, Alfred looked at the airport in amazement since he had never really been in one. Then again, he probably had been and just didn't know it. How else did they get him from the U.S. to England?

They walked inside trying to be as inconspicuous as they possibly could. They got everything ready and had their luggage taken. They had a good hour or so before take off though so they stopped by one of the various cafes lining the halls.

Michelle ordered some sort of herbal tea while Alfred stuck with a pop. In order to pass some time, they decided to talk.

"So, uh, how are you and Matthew doing?" Alfred asked somewhat awkwardly.

Michelle sipped her tea for a little bit before answering,"We've been good. We basically have the same relationship as partners would just without the whole unbreakable bond and stuff."

Alfred smiled to himself. He liked hearing that his brother was in a relationship. Matthew usual social awkwardness had always made Alfred believe that his twin might never find someone.

"That's good to hear. But what if you find your actual partner?" Alfred asked. That thought had sort of scared him the first time he had thought of it. Did it mean she would abandon his brother?

"I'd still be with your brother. Instead of having a close two-partner relationship, it would be a three-partner. I've heard that if you are in one, you have some pretty good threesomes." Michelle said casually.

Alfred sputtered on his drink and looked at the girl incredulously. Did he hear her right? A threesome? Where in the hell did that come from? From the look on his face, Michelle knew exactly why Alfred was acting that way.

"I was raised by Francis. You can't expect much else from that sort of thing." Michelle said shrugging it off.

Alfred seemed to relax a little at that but only by a little. How in the hell did a child raised by Francis and his innocent little brother come together the way they did?

"Yeah. I guess I can't." Alfred agreed.

They sat and talked for a little while longer before Michelle got up and said,"Shoot. I need to go to the bathroom for a quick second. Come on." The girl grabbed Alfred's hand and immediately dragged the rather freaked out boy until they reached the door.

"I can't just go in a _ladies_ bathroom!" Alfred said looking around desperately to see if anyone was watching.

"Don't worry. People do this all the time. Besides, I can't just leave you alone. We're kind of on the run right now." Michelle said before hauling the boy into the bathroom. Alfred stumbled slightly and looked around embarrassed. He relaxed though once he found that no one else was in there.

Michelle hurriedly entered the stall and left Alfred to stand in the room uncomfortably. Neither person dared to talk to the other though. Michelle might not have minded too much but it would probably make Alfred feel uncomfortable.

The silence was stopped briefly though at the sound of something being hit against the wall. Alfred jumped at the sudden sound and asked,"Are you okay?"

There was a muffled sound before the girl spoke,"Yeah. I'm fine. I just accidently punched the wall while reaching for the toilet paper." Michelle's voice sounded a little too happy but Alfred brushed it off. Maybe she was just having one of those 'lady days' where a woman just randomly punches stuff.

Soon after, the girl stepped out. She seemed normal enough. Alfred couldn't but thank the heavens he wasn't a girl and didn't have to go through those sudden mood changes.

They both exited the bathroom as discreetly as possible and went to the terminal the plane was supposed to be at. They sat in the nearby chairs and waited for the airport workers to let them on board.

In the meantime, they decided to chat a little bit more.

"So are we going to America right away or are we going somewhere else like the others?" Alfred asked conversationally.

Michelle smiled in obvious glee and said,"We won't be going to America quite yet." Alfred thought it strange that she was so giddy all of a sudden but associated it with the female thing like he did before.

"Ok. So, uh, where are we going then?" Alfred asked.

It looked like the girl was about to answer but was interupted by a man's voice,"Scotland." The two practically got whiplash as they spun their heads in the direction that the voice had come from.

While Alfred seemed curious, Michelle seemed terrified.

As Alfred beheld the new figure, he couldn't help but gasp. Flaming red hair. Bright, familiar green eyes. Could this man be one of Arthur's multiple brothers?

The man sat down on the other side of Michelle and put his arm around her seat like he would his girlfriend. "So, how's it going, _Michelle_?" the man said with a heavy Scottish accent. The girl didn't really speak at first. All she could seem to do was stare at the man.

"I'm fine. How are you, _Allistor_?" the girl said the words slowly.

The man named Allistor gave her a triumphant smirk. "I've come to pick up my lil' brother's boy-toy." with the last word out of his mouth, the red-head looked up at Alred. The teen squirmed in his seat at the piercing gaze.

"Well sorry but Arthur left _me _in charge of the boy. I'm afraid I can't let you take him." the girl said with a little more confidence.

This only made Allistor's smirk increase in cockiness if that was possible. "Oh, did he now?" Allistor asked feigning surprise and confusion. Michelle lost her new found confidence quickly but nodded her head.

"Yes. Now if you'll take your leave, that would be great." Michelle bit out harshly. Alfred looked at the girl bewildered. This man was definitely putting her on edge. Could this guy be one of the enemies?

"Say, Michelle, how is Francis doing?" Allistor asked casually.

Michelle gave him a distrustful look but said,"He's fine. Why?" Allistor merely laughed at the girl's uneasiness as if this was all a game to him.

"Well I was wandering how his partner Pierre was doing. I had heard they had met rather recently and I was curious as to what the guy was like." Allistor said. Michelle grew tense but told the man anyways. Alfred only looked confused. He didn't remember Francis ever having a partner that he knew of.

"He's good. A little freaked out by Francis but they are doing fine." Michelle answered.

Allistor's smirk grew back full force. "You are absolutely horrid at this little charade you have going. Maybe you should know your targets better if you are going to impersonate them." Michelle grew rigid at those words. She looked at Allistor icily but never betraying what she was thinking.

"So you've figured me out." Michelle said finally. She seemed very displeased and slightly scared.

As the scene unfolded, Alfred became even more confused than he had before. What in the hell was going on? He couldn't quite make sense of what they were saying. Sure it was said in plain English, but the words just didn't make sense together. To him at least.

"Well. Now that I have you figured out, I'll just be on my way." Allistor stood up but walked over to Alfred and grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to a standing position. "But, I'll be taking the boy with me. Can't have my wee lil' brother's partner running around while your little goonies are prowling about."

The girl snarled slightly. "What makes you think you'll leave here alive with the boy?" the girl spat. Alfred looked at the girl incredulously. She sounded like a venomous snake that learned how to talk.

Allistor stopped walking away and looked back at the girl coldly. "I may not be the King right now but I was in line at one point. Don't think for a second that a small army of weaklings like your kind will be able to take me down." Allistor snapped.

The girl flinched but said nothing more. It wasn't until they were halfway across the airport that Alfred bothered talking. "Um, what just happened?"

Allistor looked at the teen as if he just remembered that he had taken the boy. "As you can probably tell by now, I'm Arthur's older brother. The oldest, in fact. I'm not exactly on good terms with the brat, but we're family. When I heard Arthur's partner was going to be taken from the airport, I came to intercept. And here we are now." Allistor explained.

Alfred absorbed the information quickly. He couldn't really believe it. But seeing those piercing green eyes and seeing the obvious charismatic personality in action only made him believe it actually could be the truth. Did all the brothers have the same eyes?

The two said no more as they entered what seemed to be an empty terminal. An airport security guard let them through the door without a word. The two went down the hallway and went outside. They found a small plane nearby and entered the cockpit. Allistor got the plane ready in a few seconds and turned to look Alfred.

"Once we reach Scotland and are tucked away safely in my house, you can call Arthur and tell him about the situation. Until then, enjoy the ride." With one last smirk, Allistor pulled a lever gently causing the plane to slowly start inching down the landing strip.

**Sorry to anyone that wanted Scotland to have an accent. I don't quite know how to write a Scottish accent. I was originally going to have Scotland be the bad guy but I can't see him being all that bad. Everything I've read with him in it was him just being a caring ass to Arthur. I just wanted to be the same. Who would be the bad guy though is what I'm trying to figure out right now. Russia seems like a popular pick but that seems a little overused to me. I was actually wondering if I should use Australia. I don't think of him as evil in Hetalia but I've read a lot that he might hold grudges against England so I thought maybe he'd be a good pick. I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**allenx14: If it is something I can respond to, I will. And yes, you can be the 75th and 100th review. Just let me know what you want for your two oneshots. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter out. I had planned to have it out like two days ago but I had a wedding to go to. But here it is! Hope you like it! **

Alfred didn't know much about going on plane rides. But he was pretty sure that the pilots don't fly like they are drunk. That pretty much explained how Allistor flew the plane they were in over to Scotland.

"You're nuts!" Alfred said throwing himself on the ground after they had landed. He promised himself he would never kiss the ground after a horrible flight like some people do in movies but now he understood why the people did it. Sometimes a flight just makes you think you're going to die.

"You're just a wimp." the red-haired man grinned.

Alfred wanted to yell at the man for being a nutjob but stopped as he remembered Arthur. He must be freaking out right now. "Cellphone, please." Alfred said holding his hand out. Allistor gave him a rather distrustful look but handed the little black device to the teen anyways.

"Don't break it." Allistor said walking over to where a car was waiting idly. Alfred followed closely behind but didn't bother paying attention where he was going as he rifled through the contacts in the phone.

"Where in the hell is he? I keep looking under Arthur and I can't find it!" Alfred said in irritation. He really wanted to hear Arthur's voice.

"It's under Iggy." Allistor said without even looking back at the teen. Alfred quickly found the name in the contacts and pressed send. He waited silently in anticipation and about whooped for joy when Arthur's voice sounded on the other line.

"What in bloody hell do you want, Allistor?" Arthur bit out venomously. Alfred flinched slightly from the harsh tone.

"Um, it's me." Alfred said trying to sound at least a little normal.

There was a brief period silence before Arthur said,"Alfred? Is that really you? What are you doing with my brother of all people?" Arthur seemed genuinely surprised. "Wait. Why does he have you? My god I am going to kill that bugger! Hand him the phone!" Arthur yelled angrily.

"Baby borother wants to talk to me? Well, let's have it then." Allistor stopped and held his hand out for his device. Alfred handed it to him though he was a bit skeptical if he should.

"Well hello, Iggy. Long time no talk. How's it going?" Allistor asked casually. Alfred didn't know what was quite said in return but he knew that there was a lot of yelling and swearing going on at Arthur's end.

"Relax, Iggykins. It's not my fault you can't keep track of your little partner." Allistor taunted. More yelling was heard. "I actually saved your brat!" Allistor snapped back into the phone.

Alfred waited patiently for the two brothers to stop arguing and egging each other on. That it didn't come until after they had gotten into the car and were cruising into the countryside. With an angry but rather bemused sigh, Allistor handed the phone back to Alfred.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked gently.

"Are you alright?" were the first words out of Arthur's mouth. It didn't seem like he was going to start yelling again. He actually sounded more tired than anything.

"I'm fine. But are you alright?" Alfred asked concerned.

There was small moment of silence before a tired huff was heard from Arthur's side. "Yes. I was just worried about you." Arthur admitted. He sounded like he was about ready to fall asleep.

"Is that all?" Alfred asked determinedly.

Arthur groaned and said,"Just peachy." The man's annoyance seemed to be returning then. But what could make him sound so grumpy again?

"It's been a few days since you've bit me. Are you thirsty?" Alfred asked concerned. It always seemed like Arthur couldn't go very long without biting him. It had been like three or four days now.

"A little. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine until I see you again." Arthur said. Alfred detected a hint of a smile in the vampire's voice.

That only made Alfred smile and say,"Alright. See you soon then." Arthur said his own goodbyes and hung up a little unwillingly. The call did come to an end soon enough though so Alfred handed the phone back to Allistor.

"I just love talking to my little brother." the red-head said in a semi-sarcastic tone of voice. Alfred laughed at that.

"Yeah." After a slight pause, Alfred asked,"Um, what is going on exactly? What happened at the airport?" He didn't really bother asking back at the airport but the question seemed rather important right now.

"Oh yeah. Better explain that shouldn't I? Well, you know that little lass by the name of Michelle, right? Well the one that took you there and the one I took you away from aren't the same." Allistor said. That answer sort of confused Alfred.

"What?" the American asked confused.

"Michelle was attacked in the bathroom. The person attacked her in the stall while you couldn't see her. That person planned on taking you to the enemy. Oh, and don't worry about Michelle. She's still alive." Allistor explained pulling out a cigar from his coat pocket. The man lit it up and placed it in his mouth.

Alfred coughed on the smoke slightly before asking,"You mean to tell me that they figured us out that fast?"

Allistor grew grim and pulled his cigar away from his lips. "They've most likely infiltrated our vampire society." the red-head answered. He popped the cigar back into his mouth then and took a few puffs.

The American teen didn't want to believe that but figured it must be true. He didn't quite like the idea of one of his enemies being near him this whole time but what else could he do about it now? Absolutely nothing.

And so they sat there then in complete silence. Neither one of them seemed in the talking mood at the moment.

They stayed that way for a good five more minutes before the car pulled into a small driveway and stopped in front of a large house with a countryside, homey feel to it. They both exited the car in the same silence that they had kept on the way over.

"This is where you live?" Alfred asked trying to get a conversation going.

Allistor nodded and headed into the house followed closely by Alfred. "Yeah. One of them anyways. Take your pick of the room upstairs. The first one up there is mine though so don't pick that one." Allistor said before walking off.

Alfred looked around awkwardly before clambering up the stairs. He avoided walking over to the first room that he saw and even walked past the second and third. He didn't stop until he reached the fourth door on the other end of the hall.

He walked into the room and found it to his liking. It was large, had a big bed, and it had a nice big window he could look out of to enjoy the scenery of the landscape. It was perfect.

He walked back out of the room again and walked downstairs. He found Allistor sitting at a table and was just about to ask him where he could get clothes but was stopped when the Scot got up from his seat.

Alfred's words sputtered as he tried to make a coherent sentence. "Is...i-is that a skirt?" the teen asked bewildered.

There stood Allistor in all his glory wearing what appeared to Alfred to be a plaid skirt. The teen had to admit that strangely enough, the 'skirt' was rather flattering on the red-head in some way he couldn't explain.

"It's a kilt, lad. Not a skirt." Allistor said defensively while crossing his arms. The man didn't seem too pleased at having his kilt called a skirt. Alfred couldn't really blame him though. What man likes being questioned of wearing a skirt when he isn't?

"Sorry. My bad." Alfred said embarrassed. Allistor's body relaxed and shrugged it off.

"It happens more often than you think. Now sit down and have a drink with me." Allistor said sitting back at the table. It was then Alfred noticed that a bottle of scotch was sitting on the table's surface already opened and just waiting to have its insides poured into a glass.

"I'm only seventeen. I won't be able to drink alcohol for another three and a half years." Alfred said confused.

Allistor gave the teen a dead-panned look. "So? The legal drinking age here is eighteen and if I remember correctly you will be eighteen fairly soon. I don't really think it matters." Allistor said pouring a shot glass full of the amber liquid. He slid it across the table and waited for Alfred to take it.

The teen did so though hesitantly. Alfred stared at it for a few brief seconds before taking a small sip. He swished the liquid around his mouth experimentally and swallowed after a few seconds.

"Tastes funny." Alfred said before throwing his head back and drinking the whole thing in one quick gulp.

Allistor's face took on an impressed expression. "Wow. You can handle liquor way better than some people I've seen. One of them being Arthur." the man said before downing his own shot.

Alfred took another shot from the bottle and asked,"Really? He can't hold his liquor?"

The blonde vampire's older brother shook his head and laughed. "Nope. He gets sloshed so damn easy that it's almost sad. One shot and he either becomes a sobbing pile of mush or the best damn pole dancer this side of Scotland." Allistor said rather seriously.

Alfred didn't quite know whether he should believe that but figured the red-head was too serious right now. He supposed though that he would have to remember that little piece of info. Who knows, it might come in handy someday.

"Hm, what else can you tell me about Arthur?" Alfred asked curiously.

Allistor's face turned devious and slammed down another shot before answering. "Many, many things."

**Um, yeah. That's it for now. Next chapter will basically be about Arthur's past and stuff like that among other things. Oh, and I figured out who I'm going to use as the bad guy. Australia. He got two reviews and I even discussed it with a friend. She said it would be interesting to have him. I also read a fem!America and Australia fic which frankly I really liked and so yeah. By the way, what's Australia's human name? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Next one will come in a day or two.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry. This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I got writers block right in the middle of it and so I took a short break to come up with some ideas to add onto it. I still don't like what I wrote all that much but whatever. Hope you guys at least like it!**

"So what would you like to know?" Allistor asked after he pulled a few more bottles of scotch from a nearby cabinet.

Alfred poured himself another glass and downed half of it before saying,"Anything you can give me I guess." He finished off the rest of his glass quickly and looked at Allistor with a bit of a glaze effecting his vision.

The Scot thought for a few seconds trying to figure out what he should say first before saying,"His favorite color is green. Kind of like the color of the eyes that run in our family. His favorite, next to blood of course, is scones." They were a few simple facts but Alfred liked hearing it none the less.

"What else?"

Allistor swished the golden liquid in his cup around as he thought in silence. "Um, he's a horrible cook." the red-head said with a disgusted face.

"Really? I've never had his food but I always figured that all vampires were good cooks." Alfred said surprised.

"Oh yeah. Arthur is horrible. He makes scones as black as a demons soul. His food would make anyone retch violently. If ever given the opportunity to eat his food, say no. If you ever see his food, burn it. With fire." Allistor shivered as if he was remembering back to a time he had to do just that.

Alfred winced a little himself and took Allistor for his word. "Anything else I should know?" the American asked.

"Well, you already know about Arthur's inability to handle alcohol. What else can I tell you?" Allistor thought to himself. He wanted to come up with something embarrassing. He always did love teasing his little brother.

"He used to wet his bed until he was six." Arthur's older brother said. Alfred cracked up slightly at that.

"Anything else?" Alfred asked.

Allistor grew serious rather suddenly and sighed in slight irritation. "Sort of. They're not really all that funny though." Alfred stopped his alcohol-induced giggling and tried to remain serious though it was rather difficult.

"Like what?" Alfred asked with a slight hiccup.

"Well, he was never supposed to exist. You probably knew that though." When Alfred nodded indicating he did, Allistor continued,"There was much controversy over whether he should be destroyed since most people saw him as a bad omen."

Alfred almost completely sobered up then. Arthur was almost killed back when he was younger? That was rather scary thought to him.

"There wasn't supposed to be another vampire in our family besides me. But nonetheless Arthur was born breaking the tradition. Many people, including myself, argued on Arthur's behalf to let him live." Allistor explained.

"He sounded like he was a bitter to you over the phone." Alfred commented confused.

"We haven't always had the closest relationship. But I still care for my baby brother and he knows I do." Allistor said with a faint smile.

"And I know the little brat loves me back because he refused to sleep in any bed but mine when he was younger. Annoying more than anything and trust me I complained about it. But I never really minded all that much." Allistor said as if reminiscing over some distant memory.

"That's good. It would be rather unfortunate if Arthur came here and yelled at you after saving me." Alfred laughed.

Allistor smirked. "He might still yell at me though for other reasons. I do just love teasing him." the red-haired man said. Alfred shook his head but laughed anyways.

"So what happened after you guys saved him?" the American asked.

"We raised him until he was an adolescent and then we had a competition of sorts. Him and I had a face-off which in the end he won. That gave him the position of vampire king. The loser was supposed to be killed but Arthur didn't allow that and so now I'm living here." Allistor said spreading his arms as if to gesture to the surroundings in the house.

"What else can you tell me?" Alfred asked.

Allistor stared off into the distance and swished the amber liquid around his shot glass in silent thought. "There is something that actually also pertains to the enemy. I'm not going to tell you though. That is for Arthur to do." With the last word said, Allistor downed his glass and got up from the table.

"I think I should get you to bed soon before Arthur comes and yells at me for giving you a nasty hangover. The more sleep you get the better." Allistor said quickly.

Alfred looked at the man uneasily but decided to trust the man. Whatever it was much be rather important if it had to be Arthur that told him what it was. He didn't really like waiting but he supposed he had no other choice.

"Alright, mood-killer. See you in the morning." Alfred said childishly before staggering up the stairs in a drunken trance.

As soon as Alfred reached the top of the steps and was in his bedroom preparing his bed for sleeping in he couldn't help but think about all the things that happened today. He had merely been walking in a garden when some random dude came along and thoroughly creeped him out.

Then he found that he wasn't even technically Arthur's partner yet and that some other guy wants him now. After that he was rushed an airport and nearly kidnapped by somebody that looked like Michelle. But then he was saved by yet another one of Arthur's older brothers. And now here he was sitting in a room alone wondering what the hell his life had come to.

He couldn't exactly say that this was ever the life he wanted when he was growing. Though most people would say they disliked his life at the moment he couldn't help but like it in a way. He could never say it was boring at least.

While thinking about the day he had had, Alfred tucked himself in and set his glasses on a nearby nightstand. He laid there for what seemed like an eternity as he stared at the blurred brown wood of the ceiling above him.

Pushing away the thoughts of what had taken place today and instead filled his head with thoughts of Arthur. He really missed the man at the moment. He had just seen him, and woke up in his arms, this morning but he couldn't help but feel like that had been separated for a whole month.

He missed Arthur's piercing emerald eyes. He missed the man's messy blonde hair that always fell just the right way around his face. He missed his sharp-tongued and demanding way of talking. He missed the man's small, lithe body that could make him succumb with just a touch. But most of all, Alfred missed the way his lover would hold him and tell him that nothing mattered more to the vampire than him.

With a gentle smile placed on his lips and his thoughts filled with Arthur, Alfred fell into a dream-filled slumber.

It started out like any other dream really. It started out in the middle of some moment and though he didn't know what was going on, his dream self did.

He walked over to a nearby bed where a man was sitting on its edge with a hand stretched out just tempting Alfred to place his own hand in it. The teen did so and was pulled into the man's lap.

He didn't know who this man was but he did know that this was definitely not Arthur. Though he couldn't see the man's face, he could see the layers of muscles in the man's arm and feel the muscles of his legs pressing just right inbetween the curve of his behind.

"I'm far better than Arthur. I could make your wildest dreams come true and fullfil your most sensual desires."

As the man said this he started rubbing Alfred in places even Arthur hadn't touched yet. Normally Alfred would have pushed away and chastised the man for fondling him in such an inappropriate manner but his dream self merely melted into the touch.

A soft whimper was issued from Alfred's lips as the man continued to touch him in all the right places.

"He never touches you like this does he?" the man asked. Alfred could practically hear the smirk spreading its way across the man's face. But nonetheless Alfred shook his head and let loose another whimper.

"Stay with me and I will touch you like this as much as you like." the man whispered before running his tongue across Alfred's neck before grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin.

"What will it be, Alfred? Me? Or Arthur?" the man taunted seductively.

Alfred wanted to say Arthur's name but this new mysterious figure kept touching him in a way that made the teen want to choose him.

He wasn't entirely sure who this man was. Hell, he could be the enemy for all he knew. But he did know one thing: If it something like this were to happen, he wasn't all that sure he would be able to say Arthur's name.

Could it really end up like that?

**This chapter was only about 1,300 words when I first typed it up. I added the dream part merely to make it longer. I really disliked writing about Alfred having a more intimate moment with someone else besides Arthur. Hope you guys liked it anyways!**

**P.S. There was a review back from chapter 21 that I forgot to answer in the last chapter. I know there's a difference between USUK and UKUS. This story will basically be both though it will mostly be UKUS though you guys haven't really seen that yet. There was a USUK moment in a DREAM but that is it. It never actually happened.** **Yet that is. Hope that cleared it up if anybody else was wondering.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for my couple day absence. Busy with Easter and all. Hope you guys had a good Easter! I also hope you like this new chapter. **

Alfred awoke from the dream with a sudden start and looked about the room wildly. His hands were shaking and sweat was dripping from his head all the way down to his toes.

Panting heavily, Alfred turned to look outside the window and found that darkness still blanketed the sky with hues of black and dark purple. That could only mean that it was either long into the night or very early in the morning.

Looking away from the window Alfred looked back into the darkness surrounding his room. He felt queasy almost.

He didn't want to believe what had just happened in that dream. He liked the way it made him feel, but he knew that the man in it wasn't Arthur. Oh god. He felt like he was cheating on Arthur even though he technically wasn't. He felt horrible.

"What the hell just happened?" Alfred asked himself.

The teen wiped the sweat off his face and looked around a bit disoriented. He was tired but he didn't exactly want to go back to sleep. He supposed he should at least try though and so he threw himself back onto his pillow and willed himself back to sleep.

It didn't come very easily though. As much as he struggled to will his restless mind to sleep, he just couldn't.

He kept thinking back to the dream of the mysterious man and even had thoughts of Arthur swirling around in his mind. It was like a storm was raging inside his head and refused to settle down until Alfred was on the brink of absolute madness.

With a huff of annoyance, Alfred swung the comforter off of his body and his legs over the bedside.

He picked himself up off the bed and walked out of the room in an almost zombie-like trance. He really wanted to sleep. He really did. His stupid brain just wanted to keep flashing him steamy scenes of the mystery man and of Arthur.

While walking down the hallway and down the stairs all Alfred could think of was how much he hated this whole thing.

Without much thought, the teen walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. He grabbed the carton of milk inside along with some cookies on the counter before walking back over to the table and sitting down.

Drearily, the teen dipped one of the delicious baked goods into the milk, that was still in the carton, and bit into it without much thought.

Alfred munched on his cookies in near complete silence before the lights were flicked on and a grumpy looking Allistor barged into the room wearing nothing but sweatpants and the bare skin on his torso.

"Why in the bloody hell are you eating cookies in my kitchen at three in the morning?" Allistor snapped angrily.

Looking at Alfred's bloodshot eyes and tense posture made his own body language soften slightly. The red-head studied the teen with concern now. Alfred looked like he had been dragged through the yard by his hair.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Allistor asked sitting down across from Alfred.

The American looked up from his plate of goodies and stared at Allistor tiredly. "You don't want to know." Alfred said.

Allistor raised his eyebrows in confusion and said,"Try me."

Alfred sighed deeply before delving into his little tale about his dream but toned down the details of their intimate act. When he was done with his story Allistor merely looked at him with blank eyes.

Alfred thought the man was totally going to snap suddenly and rant about how that is definitely not what he wanted to hear but Allistor had the complete opposite reaction.

"Follow me closely." Allistor said before getting up from the table. Alfred did so and raced up the stairs trying hard to keep up with the red-head but found it difficult. It seemed like Allistor was hell-bent on getting somewhere fast.

That somewhere ended up being the room Alfred had been in. Without a word said, Allistor walked over to the nearby window and opened it quickly. He didn't look outside or anything but he did look at the window sill as if searching for something.

To Alfred's surprise, he did.

"Damnit." Allistor snapped angrily staring down at the barely visible claw marks marring the otherwise perfect piece of wood.

"Someone was here. They made you have that dream." Allistor said angrily. This time he looked into the darkness as if looking for someone. When he didn't see anyone, the red-head slammed the window down and dragged Alfred out of the room and back downstairs.

"Looks like we'll be staying up for a while. Want to watch a movie?" Allistor asked looking around uneasily. The American couldn't help but noticed that the man seemed really uneasy and just plain old jumpy. He was a bit like that himself but not like Allistor was. The Scot seemed a little too anxious.

Coming back to reality, Alfred nodded his head but didn't really say anything. He instead just continued to let the elder man drag him around like he was some sort of rag doll a little girl was playing with.

The vampire practically pulled Alfred everywhere he went. From the living room, to the cabinet full of movies, and then over to the couch. Unfortunately for Alfred, Allistor picked a 'scary' movie about ghosts.

Allistor didn't exactly pay much attention to the movie though as he seemed to be too busy looking around for any sign of anyone other than them.

Alfred though seemed to be rather engrossed in the movie. He was sitting there practically quivering in fear while clutching a pillow, but the scary images on the screen seemed to capture his full attention.

The two stayed this way through the whole movie until Allistor's phone started to ring. The Scot didn't even flinch though Alfred practically jumped out of his skin.

Arthur's brother answered the phone with a curt greeting before falling silent as he listened to the caller talk. After listenng to the speaker for a few seconds, Allistor said,"Alright. I'll be there soon."

After he hung up, Allistor turned to look at Alfred seriously. "I need to go somewhere quick. Stay right here. You here or see anything suspicious you hide. Got it?" Allistor asked.

Alfred clutched his pillow to his chest but nodded his head in understanding. "Where are you going?" Alfred asked.

Allistor was halfway across the living room by the time the question came out. The vampire stopped just long enough to say,"It's a surprise." With that said, Allistor left and walked out of the house while still missing his shirt.

Alfred thought this was a tad strange but shrugged it off. He was rather nervous at being alone by himself since someone had apparently _made _him have that dream about the man. He couldn't really say that he disliked the dream but he wanted to be with Arthur and he knew that man was not the smaller blonde vampire.

With his mind becoming befuddled with overwhelming feelings for both Arthur and the other man, Alfred got up from his seat on the couch and walked around the living room trying to get his mind off of at least the mystery man.

He didn't mind thinking about Arthur but thinking of the other man just felt wrong in a way he couldn't explain.

Alfred wasn't entirely sure how long he had been pacing around but he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a thud that must have originated from somewhere on the roof.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at the ceiling uneasily. Should he run and hide like Allistor had told him to? Another thud on the rood decided for him. He immediately dashed into the hallway and threw himself into the first room he could find. It wasn't exactly a room though. It ended up being a small cleaning closet, but hey-whatever worked, right?

The teen settled himself on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. He could barely think now. Hell, he could barely even breath as he heard two or more sets of footsteps coming in the direction of his hiding spot.

His breathe caught in his throat as he waited for them to move away from where he was. No such luck though. The door was immediately thrust open letting light flood into the small closet and blind Alfred with its sudden brightness.

He felt himself get ready to either fight or flight but as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he found himself staring into Allistor's, Dylan's, and finally Arthur's bright green eyes.

Leaving the two alone to their own devices, Arthur's brothers walked away into the kitchen. Neither Alfred nor Arthur seemed to notice the other two's absence though. They were both too caught up in looking at each other.

Without a word but with a small smile, Arthur walked into the closet and gathered the teen into his arms in a tight hug. Alfred hugged the man back tightly and felt like he never wanted to let go.

They didn't need to say any comforting words to each other to make the other feel better. Just being in each other's arms for that one moment was all they both really needed.

**I think I'm going to put a nice little steamy UKUS moment in the next chapter. I don't know. What do you guys think? Anyways, tell me how I did and since I don't have school tomorrow I might be able to get out another chapter. Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Oh and before I forget: The guy from the dream wasn't Ivan. He'll be coming up in less than ten chapters though. And sorry but Yao won't be the antagonist. He's actually on Arthur's side and he does actually have his own partner already. The antagonist is actually Australia for those of you who don't know yet. Hope that clears things up!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay! Another chapter is done! I would have gotten this done faster but I had a dentist appointment today. Lord, I hate novocaine. And they shoved some pink plastic thing into my tooth! I'm still trying to figure out what it was. It was like a short, curved, plastic nail thingy. Anybody know what that thing was? It hurt like an S.O.B.! Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Neither Arthur nor Alfred knew how long they held onto each other, but they did know that doing so made them feel better than they have in a few days.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Arthur asked gently. Ever since he had found out Alfred was nearly taken it felt like he was constantly worrying over this and that. He just wanted to Alfred alive and in the flesh. Seeing the American now made him feel much better.

"I'm seriously fine, Iggy. I'm not hurt or anything. I just heard some noises on the roof and hid like Allistor told me to." Alfred said trying to comfort the vampire.

Arthur relaxed only a little at Alfred's words. "I promise I will never leave you again. It was a mistake on my part and I refuse to do it again." the vampire said before holding his partner tighter and kissing the teen on his forehead.

"You know you can let go of me now, right? I mean I like the hugs and kisses and all, but my legs are starting to cramp." Alfred said shiftly his legs uncomfortably.

Just noticing Alfred's discomfort for the first time, Arthur got up and pulled the American along with him. "Sorry, love." Arthur said before giving Alfred another small peck on his face.

"It's fine." Alfred said smiling before wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Did Allistor happen to tell you about my dream?" Alfred asked suddenly. Arthur looked up at him confused. Alfred took that as sign that his brother hadn't told him. Just great. That meant he had to tell him.

"No. Why?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

Alfred had a little mini panic attack and said,"U-um, I'll tell you w-when we get back i-in the kitchen." Alfred hated how bad he was stammering but he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to talk about a wet dream he had with another guy? Somebody kill him now and save him.

No such luck though. Arthur merely nodded and guided the teen into the room where both of his brothers were already sitting and talking. The two stopped talking though and watched as the two newcomers walked into the room.

"It's 'bout time you guys got done holding each other. How about we discuss our plans from here on out?" Allistor asked.

Arthur groaned in annoyance at his brother's attitude but nodded in compliance anyways.

"Um, before we discuss that, should I tell him about my dream?" Alfred asked Allistor. The red-head hesitated slightly but nodded his head anyways.

"Yes. It wouldn't be good to have secrets during now of all times." Allistor answered gravely.

Arthur looked from his partner to his brother and back in total confusion. "What in the bloody hell are you two talking about? What dream?" Arthur asked starting to get a little mad. He didn't like the fact that his brother knew what Alfred's dream was about and he didn't.

Alfred sighed heavily but began his story much like he had done with Allistor,"I had a dream, a _sexual _dream, and it wasn't about you." Alfred hated saying those words and seeing the hurt look on Arthur's face made him hate it even more.

"But he didn't dream about it of his own accord. I found evidence that someone made him have that dream. Don't be mad at him." Allistor said carefully.

"We all, excluding Alfred, know that the enemy is fully capable of doing something like that." Dylan spoke up for the first time. Arthur calmed down after hearing both his brother's comments and nodded his head in agreement.

"I know. I don't blame Alfred for having the dream. It's those bastard's fault. I swear to god I'm going-" Arthur started ranting but was cut off by Alfred suddenly piping up.

"Ok. Thanks for not blaming me and all but can we please not talk about this now? Thanks to that dream I got next to no sleep. I would really enjoy sleeping right now." Alfred said groggily.

Arthur seemed like he was about to argue with what Alfred said but seeing the teen's bloodshot eyes and all around sleepy disposition made him keept his mouth shut and instead agree to what Alfred wanted.

"How much sleep did you get?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we went to sleep around one in the morning and got up around three. So about two hours or so." Allistor chimed in.

Arthur glared over at Allistor but refrained from yelling at his brother.

"Even that many hours of sleep wouldn't make him look that bad. You gave him scotch, didn't you?" Arthur accused. When Allistor didn't exactly deny it Arthur took that as a sign that his brother had indeed intoxicate his partner.

"I'd yell at you for that but I'm sure my shouting would only make Alfred feel even worse than he already looks." Arthur said before taking Alfred's hand and leading him up the stairs.

"Hey Iggy?" Alfred asked before yawning.

"Yes, Alfred?" Arthur asked before stopping his brisk walk. He let Alfred yawn yet again before listening patiently to what the teen had to say.

"I think I'd like to take a shower before I sleep." Alfred said.

Arthur nodded his head before leading his partner into the nearby bathroom. He let Alfred walk in while he stationed himself outside the door.

Alfred stripped himself of his clothing quickly and jumped into the tub and turned on the shower. The water was scalding hot at first so he put it on one of the colder settings. He normally doesn't like cold water but it brought a welcome feeling to him at the moment.

He didn't stay in there very long until he felt himself looking at the closed door from behind the shower curtain with a certain longing.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred called out.

"Yes?" was Arthur's somewhat muffled reply. Alfred couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Do you think you could hop in with me?" Alfred asked a bit timidly.

A moment of silence followed before the door swung open and a set of footsteps was heard coming into the room. Alfred could hear the sound of clothes being shrugged off and the sound of the shower curtain being drawn open before a body stepped in right next to his.

"What's with the sudden boldness?" Arthur asked. He could practically hear the smirk making its way onto the vampire's beautiful face.

"I had a dream about another man when I only want you. I just feel the need to be with you right now, okay?" Alfred asked defensively. Arthur merely laughed at that.

"At least you're honest about it." the vampire said before wrapping his arms around the teen's torso and dragging his smaller hands down Alfred's taut stomach. The American gasped in surprise at the sudden contact between their skin.

"Getting a bit excited are we?" Arthur asked with a chuckle before delving lower down Alfred's body.

"Can I help it? I am a teen with hormones after all." Alfred snapped back before gasping as Arthur found his way to Alfred's groin area.

The Brit kissed a small trail over Alfred's back before asking,"May I touch you?" Alfred knew exactly what the vampire's question implied and though he was a bit nervous over it, he couldn't keep himself from nodding his consent.

Arthur needed no other form of encouragement. He quickly, but gently, took hold of Alfred's length and gave it a soft tug. Alfred cried out in pleasure and thrust into Arthur's hand.

The teen gasped with each tug and moaned when Arthur lightly touched his puckered entrance with one wet digit.

"P-please. Not y-yet. I want t-to wait." Alfred choked out as pleasure assaulted his nether regions. Arthur pulled his finger back from the teen's behind. He also stopped his tugging of Alfred's manhood before peppering small kisses around Alfred's neck and across his back.

"Sorry love. It seems that I was the one who got a little too excited." Arthur said apologetically.

Alfred tried to steady his breathing before saying anything back. "I-it's alright. I didn't exactly mind you touching me. I just didn't want you to take my v-card." Alfred explained a bit embarrassed.

Arthur smiled at that and turned the teen around. He looked into the American's eyes with a strange sort of feeling of love and affection.

"I'm happy you're mine." Arthur commented before capturing Alfred's lips with his own.

The kiss was soft but lasted longer than most of their kisses had in the past. "I'm also happy I'm yours." Alfred smiled before kissing Arthur back.

Arthur pulled away suddenly and looked at Alfred confused. "Aren't you getting cold? I don't exactly get cold but you're a frail human. Surely water of this temperature would have you shivering by now." Arthur said studying Alfred carefully.

Now that they stopped with their 'activities', Alfred realized he was starting to get a tad bit cold.

"Yeah. I think I'm done." Alfred said quickly before shutting the water off and getting out. Arthur followed closely behind. Between the rubbing of towels over their bodies to get the excess water off the two planted kisses wherever the other's skin was visible.

Neither even bothered in getting dressed either. Arthur could sense that his brothers were still downstairs and wouldn't see them naked. Because of that they both just walked down the hallway and into the room in their birthday suits.

Alfred was the first to dive into the messed covers on the bed. Arthur followed suit and snuggled into the teen's bigger, warmer body.

The two laid there for only a few minutes before Alfred spoke. "Is everything going to be okay? My dream isn't going to come true, is it?" the teen asked almost desperately. He really didn't want it to come true.

Arthur's slight pause and suddenly tense body seemed to suggest that it could possibly happen though.

"It might." Arthur admitted. "There's no promise I'll be able to keep you away from them for very long. He was able to get to you here and if he can get you here with my brother around I'm not sure I'll be able to keep you safe anywhere else."

Now it was Alfred's turn to tense up. "What am I supposed to do if they do get ahold of me?" Alfred asked softly. He didn't really want to think about it but he supposed he should have a plan at least.

"Comply with whatever he wants. He isn't your real partner and so he could still kill you. He knows that making you his partner would hurt me worse than actually killing you but he isn't above doing so." Arthur answered.

Alfred didn't particularly like that answer. He supposed the man was right though.

"Is there any chance I could fall for this guy?" Alfred asked. He wanted to know just in case. His dream self seemed a little too comfy with that mystery man.

"Possibly. I seriously doubt you'd fall in love with what he has become but you could possibly fall for his lies. Just whatever you do, don't believe a word he says. Chances are he is lying through his teeth and placing a pretty smile on his face to hide it." Arthur instructed.

Alfred greedily absorbed this information. It sounded like no matter what he was probably screwed so he had better listen just in case.

"Can you tell me what his name is and how he came to be your enemy?" Alfred asked.

Arthur tense up yet again and refrained from telling Alfred what he wanted right away. "His name is Logan. That is all I am giving you though. Saying it to you now would just complicate things and I don't want that right now. All I want to do is hold you in my arms and kiss you until you fall asleep." Arthur said quickly.

Alfred didn't care much for that answer but stopped himself from pressing on any further. He knew that he would found out in due time.

**Well, here's chapter 25. Hope you guys liked the fail shower scene. Not exactly what I had planned before but oh well. It's there. Hope you guys liked the rest of the fic. And sorry to the person who suggested Alfred dreaming about Australia (you did mean Australia and not Austria, right?). I thought about using it but I wanted to get the chapter out tonight yet and I just ran out of time. Perhaps in a later chapter though?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well this will probably be the last chapter until Saturday at least. Hope you guys like it!**

Sleep came rather easily to Alfred since he was given the chance to sleep in Arthur's arms. Trying to stay asleep was another matter altogether though.

Yet again the man came to him. They weren't in some dark lit room nor was the man touching Alfred in ways that would usually be deemed inappropriate. He was instead sitting under a tree watching Alfred carefully with his gaze shrouded from the teen's view.

"He's right you know." the man said with an obvious Australian accent.

Alfred looked at the man surprised. He had heard the man talk before but this was the first time the man's voice was so clear since Alfred's mind wasn't clouded with ecstasy.

"Right about what?" Alfred asked nervously. He knew who this man was now so he couldn't help but be on edge.

"He was right about someone giving you that dream from before. You liked it though, didn't you?" the man said before coming out of the shadows revealing his toned body, forest green eyes, and messy, wild brown hair. The only thing that seemed out of place on the man's face though was a band-aid on the man's nose. It actually seemed to give the man more character if anything.

Over all Alfred had to admit that the man was drop-dead gorgeous. Not like Arthur's more delicate beauty. This man's own beauty was wild like his hair. It was like Arthur was like a pristine politician while this man was an outback ranger.

The two couldn't be more opposite appearance wise.

"No. You scared the crap out of me!" Alfred all but screamed at the man. It was true though. He was rather freaked out by that dream seeing as it had come out of nowhere and someone _made _him have it.

The man only chuckled at what Alfred said. "My, my. You are quite the interesting little human aren't you?" the man asked.

Alfred looked at the man uneasily. He was so laid-back. He thought the man was going to be some creepy guy who only wanted to get in his pants or something. This guy was definitely different from what he expected.

The man seemed to know what Alfred was thinking. "After seeing my subordinate from before I suppose you probably think I'd be just as creepy, right?"

Alfred looked at the man surprised but nodded his head. "Uh, yeah, actually." the teen confessed.

The man laughed again and nodded his head before saying,"I thought so. No need to worry though. I'm reasonably normal." the man said with a seemingly genuine smile. Alfred couldn't help but smile a little too.

"My name is Logan by the way. No need to tell me yours though. I already know everything about you." the man named Logan said.

Alfred looked at him genuinely surprised. "You do?"

The man nodded. "Born July 4th, 1995 at 8:17 a.m. Your brother Matthew was born on the same day only three minutes and thirteen seconds after you. Your parents names are Paul Jones and Annette Badeaux. Your favorite food is hamburgers and your favorite beverage is Royal Crown Cola. Arthur gave you a cat which you decided to name Burger. You hate vegetables. You love playing football. Need I say more?" the man asked cockily.

Alfred's jaw had dropped with every fact that had Logan had named off things even he barely knew. How in the hell did this man just rattle all of that off like it was nothing?

"That was incredible." Alfred admitted. He had just figured out what his cat's name was and hadn't told anybody yet that he had decided to name him Burger. How in the hell did this Logan guy know?

Logan laughed at that comment but then grew serious as he said,"Does Arthur happen to know any of that?"

Alfred was taken aback by that. "I d-don't know." Alfred said.

Thinking back he wasn't exactly sure Arthur did. His mind was still reeling over everything the man had said. "Are you some kind of magician or something?!" Alfred asked really freaked out all of a sudden.

Logan jumped at the slight outburst and looked at Alfred wide-eyed. "I'm very attentive is all." The man grew completely serious and with a smirk said,"Arthur obviously doesn't know that much about you does he? How can he call himself your partner and not know those things about you?"

The man walked closer to where Alfred was and took the teen's face into his hands. "Become my partner. It's obvious I know more than Arthur. I've touched you more in your dreams than he has altogether in real life." Logan said.

Alfred was about to protest to that but was cut off by a kiss from Logan. It was quick though gentle and it made Alfred sort of actually want more.

Logan released the teen from the kiss almost too quickly and said,"I will come for you sooner or later. Tell Arthur that he can't keep you away from me." With another kiss from Logan, Alfred was sent into darkness.

It only lasted for a moment though before he was thrust back into conciousness.

Alfred sat up and looked around the room wildly. He searched for any sign of Logan but found none.

The teen's sudden movements though seemed to awaken Arthur though. The vampire bolted up also and looked around wildly. Was someone attacking? Was it the enemy? Or was it his bastards of older brothers playing a trick on them.

No sign of red or reddish-blonde hair was in sight. But he didn't see any enemies either.

"What in the bloody hell has you so riled up?" Arthur asked whilst looking at Alfred like the teen had gone completely off his rocker.

"Logan. H-he made me dream of him again." At the furious look on Arthur's face Alfred added,"Nothing sexual though. We just talked. That's all." Arthur seemed to only lighten up a little.

"That bastard." Arthur said getting out of bed. He was seething with rage and Alfred could tell the wrong words could possibly set him off.

Alfred quickly got up also and followed closely after him. He didn't get close enough to touch. He only stayed close enough behind in case Arthur suddenly went berserk or something.

"Please calm down." Alfred pleaded.

Arthur stopped abruptly and looked at the teen incredulously. "Calm down? How can I calm down? My worst enemy is entering my partner's dreams and I can't do anything about it!" Arthur all but screamed.

Alfred stopped also and looked at Arthur almost frightened. At the scared look on the American's face, Arthur's own expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I didn't mean to yell." Arthur said tiredly rubbing his eyes. Looking at Arthur now made Alfred feel even more uncomfortable. The vampire looked older than he usually did.

"It's fine. What are we going to now though? He said he was coming to get me." Alfred said worriedly.

Arthur sighed again and looked around. "I need to discuss this with my brothers."

Alfred nodded in agreement and followed the vampire down the stairs and into the living room where Allistor and Dylan were sitting and chatting. The two looked up as soon as the other two walked through the door.

Their eyes about bulged out of their heads though as they looked at Alfred and Arthur. "Arthur! What the f-" Allistor began but was cut off.

"Shut up. We have a problem. Logan talked to Alfred again in a dream. He said he'll be coming for him soon." Arthur said quickly. Allistor had immediately shut up and listened to his brother intently. He supposed he wasn't too surprised though.

"Damn brat always has to make things difficult." Allistor groaned in annoyance. Dylan merely nodded in agreement.

"He has been nothing but a nuisance since-" Dylan started but like Allistor was cut off by Arthur.

"Don't say anything. Alfred already knows too much." Arthur snapped.

Dylan shut up immediately and nodded his head obediently. "Well what do we do now then? Hide him again until he turns eighteen?" Dylan asked.

The blonde vampire groaned in annoyance. "I don't really know. I suppose so." Arthur said.

"Well, it seems to me no one else wants to address one of the other issues you two seem to be having right now." Allistor chimed in.

Everybody looked at him surprised. "What?" Arthur and Alfred asked at the same time.

"You two seem to be missing the fact that you two are still naked." Alfred and Arthur looked down and saw that Allistor wasn't lying. The two were still in the buff.

"Shit." Arthur whispers before bolting upstairs leaving Alfred to stand there and cover himself up. Arthur came down within a few seconds and handed Alfred a pair of pants. The teen put them on quickly.

"Sorry about that." Arthur said apologetically.

All his brothers did was laugh at the embarrassment the situation had caused their little brother. "It's okay, Iggy. We saw your little naked ass back when you were a baby. It was your partner that had us surprised. Who knew that under all that fat he would have a nice toned buttocks of his own." Allistor all but giggled.

Dylan was sent into a fit a of laughter also.

Arthur glared down at his brothers venomously. "Haha. Very funny. You're both drunk aren't you?"

His brothers brightened up a little. "Possibly." Dylan said.

Arthur groaned again and snapped,"Can you guys please focus? You guys don't know what it's like yet to find your partner. The possibilty of losing them is frightening and right now I could lose Alfred. I could really use some help with this situation."

Allistor and Dylan sobered up fast enough and looked at their brother apologetically.

"Sorry. You're the first one out of us brothers to get a partner. Sorry if we're a little insensitive." Dylan apologized. Arthur nodded his head in a silent acceptance to the apology.

Allistor apologized as well before saying,"Anyone have any ideas?"

**Hope you liked this chapter! If you check in tomorrow you might be able to see that USUK and Spamano pirate fic. I decided to get started on it while in the midst of this. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry again for the absence! I had to compete in my State's state FFA convention. I'm back now though! Hope you guys like it!**

When asked what they should do, Alfred was immediately sent into another room so that Arthur and his brothers could go over plans.

The American teen wasn't exactly sure why they didn't want him included in the plans considering they were discussing how best to keep him away from Logan. He supposed there had to be some sort of reason though.

Everything Arthur did seemed to be in the best interest of Alfred. Sometimes it wasn't exactly the best thing the vampire could do but Alfred had to learn to trust him now.

Especially now. Alfred has never been more scared in his life. He had been scared when he had first been taken but Alfred had grown to love the man.

Logan seemed nice and all, but Alfred didn't want to be in love with him. The teen did have to give the man credit though for knowing about him as much as he did. It actually sort of made Alfred wonder if Arthur even knew all of that.

As Arthur and his brother's shuffled into the room Alfred was then, the teen couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts.

"Hey Arthur?"

The said man looked at his partner curiously. The teen's voice sounded worried almost. "Yes, Alfred?" Arthur asked uneasily.

"What's my favorite food?" Alfred asked bluntly.

Arthur looked a bit shocked at that. "U-um, spaghetti?" the vampire asked uneasily. As he said this, Allistor and Dylan shifted a bit uncomfortably as the whole transaction took place.

"Wrong. What was the exact time I was born?" Alfred asked a little angrily as he crossed his arms.

Allistor and Dylan slowly shuffled out of the room as the teen said this. They knew their brother well and they seriously doubted he had asked the boy this or even bothered looking into something of that sort.

Like before, Arthur looked a bit speechless and guess the wrong answer.

What brought this on all of a sudden? Arthur hadn't a clue. He supposed it could be because of Logan. It made the most sense. But thinking it was Logan's fault didn't lessen his guilt any less. He felt bad for not even bothering to ask his partner that. What kind of partner did that make him?

"I'm sorry, Alfred." Arthur said genuinely.

Alfred sighed in slight irritation but took Arthur into his arms. "It's fine." But that was all he said which made Arthur a bit leery. He could tell his partner was still pissed. That much was clear at least.

But there was nothing he could really do about it now. He just had to focus on getting his partner to a safe place.

The way Alfred was acting now was going to make it difficult though. He had no doubt the teen would be cooperative and try his best to listen to them but the problem would be Arthur. He wasn't sure he could break his mind away from Alfred's mood long enough to keep the boy safe.

He had to try though. Not only for himself but for Alfred's sake. To let Logan have him would be a fate more worse than death. Arthur himself would rather die.

His plan to keep Alfred safe should work out rather smoothly though. It had to. Even Allistor thought it was a good plan and if that stubborn Scottish ass thought it would work then it would have to.

With that thought in mind, Arthur grabbed Alfred by the arm and walked him into the living room where his brothers were sitting on the couch talking.

"Let's go." Arthur snapped with authority. The youngest vampire didn't even wait for his older brothers to get up though before he started dragging Alfred again. This time he dragged the teen out of the front door.

"What in the hell is your problem?" Alfred asked angrily as he was shoved around by Arthur not all that gently.

"Sorry. A little antsy is all." was all Arthur said before pushing Alfred into the open backseat door of a nearby black car. Arthur slid in beside him and closed the door. Not even a second later Allistor got in the driver's seat while Dylan got in the front passenger's.

No one said anything else after that. That is until Alfred grew a bit a impatient and curious.

"So what's the plan? Anybody going to bother telling me?" Alfred asked crossing his arms in obvious irritation.

"You'll be getting on a plane with Allistor which will then take you both to Canada. You'll drive from there to the U.S. where you will be staying in a quaint little town somewhere in the Midwest. Allistor will choose which town he wishes to hole you up in though." Arthur said emotionlessly.

Allistor turned back to look at his brother with a slightly confused look which Arthur returned with a quick glare. With a look of perplexity Allistor turned his eyes back on the road.

"And where will you go?" Alfred asked trying to sound as emotionless as Arthur had been but not exactly succeeding in doing so.

Arthur turned to look at the teen with a soft expression. He really didn't want to show emotion right now but looking into the boy's curious cerulean eyes made his wall of non-emotion break instantly.

"Don't know yet." Arthur said quickly.

Alfred couldn't help but notice the vampire start to shake. Was it from fear possibly? Thinking about what could be doing this made him realize something: Arthur hadn't drank from him in at least a week. Maybe he was thirsty and that was why he was shaking?

Without much of a thought Alfred tugged down the collar of his shirt and exposed his neck for Arthur.

At the look of confusion from Arthur, Alfred explained,"You haven't drank from me in a while and who knows when we'll see each other again." After slight hesitation from Arthur, he added,"Just bite me."

The blonde vampire only hesitated a little more before sinking his fangs into the soft skin of Alfred's neck. The teen had to immediately suppress a moan.

The venom would definitely be a great stimulant for sex someday but when Arthur's brothers were in the car it only served as a nuisance. Alfred wanted to grind his body into Arthur's damnit! But he refused to do so with Allistor and Dylan only a few feet away.

Thankfully Arthur didn't take much though. After only a few minutes Arthur retracted his fangs and licked away the excess blood dripping slowly down Alfred's neck.

As soon as the puncture holes healed up once again Arthur sat back up straight.

"Better?" Alfred asked uncertainly. Arthur was still shaking slightly but the vampire still nodded. That was all he gave the teen as an answer though.

Alfred was a bit frustrated by that. He wanted Arthur to _say _something. Anything really.

But nothing ever came and so Alfred sat there and wallowed in his frustration until they arrived at an airport.

Arthur, Alfred, and Allistor all got out of the car. Allistor walked towards the airport and stopped before patiently waiting for Alfred to follow after him. But before the teen did so, he turned to look at Arthur and say some form of good-bye.

The blonde vampire didn't really say anything though. He merely looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"Until next time then." was all Alfred could muster to say. He didn't want to be nice about it but neither did he want to come off as too harsh.

Arthur looked liked he was about to say something in return but stopped after a few attempts. He instead walked over to where Allistor was standing and spoke into the older man's ear.

The red-head listened patiently and nodded his head in understanding. After he was done talking, Arthur walked back over to the car. He only stopped long enough to look at Alfred and say,"Try to stay out of trouble." before getting into the car and speeding away.

Alfred fumed in anger over the audacity of Arthur's words. Who was always the one that put him in danger? He would have never been in any sort of danger at all if it wasn't for that bushy-browed, British bastard!

With bitterness coursing through his body and hurt evident in his eyes, Alfred marched into the airport closely followed by Allistor.

"You're mad." Allistor commented.

"Damn right I'm mad." was all Alfred said in return. He was so pissed right now at what Arthur had said. Couldn't the Scot see that?

Allistor didn't say anything in return. He could see the rage behind Alfred's eyes slowly start to rise. To say anything to the teen would probabuy him on the receiving end of some sort of angry tirade and Allistor was definitely not up to receiving one of those.

They just continued to proceed with the plan Arthur had set out for them earlier. They bought plane tickets, gave the airport workers their bags, and sat down and waited for there plane to be ready.

All of it was done without any words being said between the two travelling companions.

After about an hour of tediousness and utter silence, Alfred got up and said,"I'm going to the bathroom. Don't bother coming with. If I'm not back in three minutes then you can come find me."

Alfred didn't wait for Allistor's reply. He immediately started walking towards the bathroom.

It wasn't that he needed to go, he just needed some time to think and get away from Allistor. The red-head looked too much like Arthur right now and seeing any sign of the blonde vampire only made Alfred want to cry out in anger.

But as he walked into the bathroom he couldn't help but feel slightly better. No one could see him break down and completely lose it.

He really wanted to do just that. But he waited to do so until he locked himself in the bathroom stall. He didn't cry but he certainly wanted to at that moment. He just hated all of this right now.

He thought Arthur was being good again and that everything would end well. But now he wasn't so sure. He was so angry at the blonde vampire now. If given the opportunity he might actually go with Logan. He would rather be with him now if it meant he didn't have to be with Arthur.

As Alfred vented his anger someone came into the bathroom. Alfred didn't really know that though and swung his door open in a fit of rage.

The teen only stopped his small rampage after he saw who had joined him.

"Angry?" the man asked with a thick Australian accent. Alfred immediately knew who the voice belonged to.

"Logan?" Alfred asked aloud as he looked at the person whom he was supposed to be running from. The man only smirked in return.

"I told you I'd find you." Logan said before crossing the bathroom and towards Alfred. "Arthur's good plan didn't exactly work out so well did it? He'll never get you back now."

**Hope you liked this chapter! I don't know why but I like writing about Alfred being angry with Arthur or the other way around. It won't really stay that way very long though. See you next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the absence! Either I had a school function to go to or the weather outside knocked the power out so I couldn't charge my computer. Here's the chapter though. Hope you like it! I don't particularly like it, but I hope you do!**

Alfred had no idea what to do right now. Should he attempt to even run away? Probably not. He knew from experience that vampires were fast fuckers and so Logan could probably catch him without much effort.

"Are you going to try taking me away?" Alfred asked uncertainly.

Logan laughed. "_Try_? Oh no, my dear Alfred. I _will _take you away." Logan said matter-of-factly. Those words only made Alfred shiver.

"How are you going to get me out of here? Allistor is outside waiting for me." Alfred said trying to get Logan to back down. He seriously doubted it would work but he had to at least try.

Like he had thought, Logan laughed aloud and said,"I doubt he'll be able to stop me. In fact, I bet he'd back off immediately if he saw me taking you. Care to find out?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. I'm Arthur's partner so I refuse to let you just take me." Alfred said backing away.

Logan's gaze tightened but his smile never faultered. "Why do you still insist on being _his _partner? He kidnapped you and your brother. He locked you up. He broke your little friend Lovino's arm. He turned your brother into a blood thirsty creature. Need I say more?" Logan listed off.

With each one Logan said, Alfred winced. Hearing someone else say all those things made them sound so much worse than he had previously seen them as.

It made him feel horrible for trusting Arthur as easily as he had. He regretted so many things now.

"I-I'll go with you." Alfred whispered almost defeatedly. Saying those words hurt because he knew that by doing so would mean that he might not ever see Arthur again until it was too late to be together. But at the moment he didn't care.

What he said seemed to please Logan greatly. "I knew you'd see it my way. Don't worry though. I'll take much better care of you than Arthur has." Logan said getting closer to Alfred.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure you will. But _how _exactly are you going to get us out of here? We can't exactly just waltz past Allistor and wave to each other as we pass." Alfred said looking around uneasily.

Logan smiled knowingly. "Like I said before: He won't do anything. I'm stronger than him. He knows to not mess with me." Logan explained while walking towards the door.

"How are you stronger than him?" Alfred asked quizically. Wasn't Arthur supposed to be the strongest vampire there was? He was the freaking king of the vampires for crying out loud. How in the freaking hell could Logan stand there and say he could take on the man that should have been the vampire king?

"Arthur was the one that turned me." Logan explained while walking out of the bathroom. Alfred had been following after him but stopped once he heard those words.

"What?"Alfred asked incredulously.

Logan stopped also. "Arthur turned me?" Logan said a bit confused. Was it really that difficult to grasp? "Wait. Did they ever tell you what is involved in turning a person into a vampire?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. Painful?" Alfred asked.

"Sort of. First, a vampire has to bite a human and inject them with a certain kind of venom. It burns like hell; Just warning you now. Once the venom has made its course, the human will need to bite the vampire in return. They need to take a lot of blood though. After that they go through a sort of change. They become a vampire then." Logan explained.

For Alfred, that was a lot to take in. "Um, okay. One more question: How did you become so powerful then? Wouldn't you be a normal vampire?" Alfred asked trying to understand.

Logan shook his head. "No. You ask a lot of questions, don't you? Well, let me explain this too. The newly created vampire is only as strong as the vampire that created him. So I am as strong as Arthur. And he just so happens to be the strongest vampire in present time, so yeah." the vampire explained before fully walking out of the bathroom with Alfred in tow.

"Ok. I get it now. Who would win in a fight between you and Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"Yet another question." Logan said a little irritably but answered anyways. "Most likely me. And before you ask how, let me explain that too: He feels bad. Why? Because he created me. I believe I am done now." Logan said.

Alfred didn't like the annoyed tone of voice Logan used but didn't think too much of it. A lot of people tended to use that tone of voice with him often so it wasn't exactly new.

Instead of asking another question which he often did to annoy people furhter, Alfred stayed silent and walked side by side with Logan. They both continued to walk until they were just starting to pass the terminal that Allistor was supposed to be waiting at.

Sure enough, the red-head was still there. His green eyes flickered up from the book he was reading and looked in the direction Logan and Alfred were walking.

If Allistor was surprised or freaking out, Alfred couldn't tell. His face looked almost completely neutral. Instead of racing over to even try confronting them. He instead stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone before clicking some buttons on it. Once he was finished he set his phone back on his lap and went back to reading.

Alfred couldn't believe his eyes.

"Told you." Logan said teasingly. Alfred still didn't want to believe it though. He supposed he could believe it but at the same he just couldn't. Allistor didn't even try. That little fact just seemed to blow him away.

"Um, what now?" Alfred asked uncertainly.

Logan turned to look at him with a smirk. "Australia." Logan said. Alfred sputtered slightly at that. He couldn't help but be a bit nervous hearing that. He had heard from many people that practically everything in Australia could kill a person.

"Australia?" Alfred asked secretly hoping he had heard wrong and that the man actually said Austria or something similar.

"Yep. Australia." Logan confirmed.

Alfred inwardly groaned but made no attempt at making his uneasiness known. He was pretty sure the vampire would drag him there if need be.

"Are we taking a plane here?" Alfred asked.

Logan nodded his head in the affirmative. "Yes. I have servants waiting in the last terminal to our left. The jet should be ready by the time we get there."

Alfred looked around for the last terminal and found it only about a hundred feet in front of them.

"I have one more question." Alfred said as they neared the terminal.

Logan groaned but didn't object or even taunt the teen. He instead stayed quiet and patiently waited for Alfred to ask.

"Is there any chance that Arthur will ever get ahold of me again?" Alfred asked seriously.

Logan was slightly taken aback by that. "Do you want him to?" Logan asked skeptically. Alfred hesitated but shook his head.

"Well, I seriously doubt he'll ever get you back. I'd be there to stop him." Logan said continuing to walk. Alfred figured the man would say something like that. He felt a little disappointed but told himself it was probably for the best.

The two walked through the terminal and down the tunnel until they were outside. They quickly walked over to a nearby jet where they met up with several men who Alfred assumed were vampires based on their looks.

"Tsk, tsk. You're late, as usual. What took you so long?" a creepy man coming up to the two. Alfred immediately recognized the man as the one that had been on the wall back at Arthur's last house.

"You," Alfred yelled while pointing at the creepy man,"Work for him?!" Alfred pointed at Logan. The man merely cackled.

"Of course. Who else would I work for?" the man asked getting up close to Alfred.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, the _devil _perhaps?" Alfred said sarcastically. That only made the creep cackle even harder.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, you two. Let's just get on the plane. I'd like to get home as soon as possible." Logan said making his way towards the stairs that would lead him into the plane.

"Oh, why is you would like to get home so soon? Is it because you have a new little toy to play with?" the creepy man asked.

Logan climbed back down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Alfred's hips. He nuzzled his face into Alfred's neck and said,"You know me so well." Logan then left a small kiss on Alfred's neck.

Alfred immediately pushed the man's face away and stepped back. "What the hell?! I just met you!" Alfred yelled.

Logan looked at the teen confused. "But you let me touch you in your dreams." Logan said defensively. He thought it was perfectly fine to touch the teen now. Alfred seemed to think otherwise.

"Dreams that _you _gave me! I only just officially met you." Alfred snapped.

Logan stayed silent but saw the boy's point. But he still wanted to touch the teen. "Fine. I won't touch you. Until we get home at least." Logan said with a suggestive smirk before walking up the stairs and getting into the plane.

Alfred was about to say something to that but kept his mouth shut. He walked up the stairs also and placed himself in the seat next to Logan.

The Australian smirked and took the teen's hand into his. "It won't be so bad with me. You'll see." Logan said before placing Alfred's hand back on its armrest. After that, they both waited in silence for the plane to start.

But as they sat there without talking, Alfred started to think of the situation he was in.

Was he really doing the right thing by going with Logan? The man could be a lot nicer than Arthur at times, but Alfred would be lying if he said he didn't miss the smaller, blonde vampire.

As the plane started moving, only one thought passed through Alfred's head,'This isn't right.'

**Hm, so what'd you guys think? Sorry nothing much really happened in this. Can't really promise the next chapter will be much better. Hope you guys liked it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the absence. My time was mostly consumed by prom, sleeping, and updating for the other UKUS fanfic. And I don't know if this is a bad thing or not, but I got an idea for a new fanfic. I'd kind of like to do it for England and America but I think I should use a different couple as the main couple. I've been a bit busy generating ideas for that too. Anyways, I'll stop talking now so you can just read the story. Hope you like it! **

Alfred wasn't all that sure how long it took to get Australia using the plane, but he knew it must have been long enough seeing as he found himself leaning against Logan whilst drooling on the Australian's shoulder.

Logan wasn't all that happy about that but kept his mouth shut and wiped at the drool with obvious disgust.

"Sorry." Alfred said before yawning quickly.

Logan waved the apology off and helped Alfred out of his chair. "It's fine. We're here now so I can at least change soon." Logan said before walking down the aisle of the plane and down the stairs that led outside.

The two stepped off the plane slowly and once they were off, Logan ushered Alfred to nearby black car.

They both slid into the back seat in silence and waited patiently for the car to start moving. Normally, Alfred would have started up a conversation, but now just didn't feel up to it right now.

Logan seemed to notice Alfred's unusual bout of silence and asked,"What's wrong?" He wasn't all that gentle with his question but he wasn't exactly harsh about it either.

"It's nothing. "Alfred said. Even the American teen wasn't sure if it was just nothing or if there was actually something genuinely wrong. He didn't really care all that much at the moment though.

"I can tell it's not _nothing_. Spit it out." Logan said trying to be nice. When Alfred didn't respond, the Australian vampire knew what was bothering the teen.

"You miss Arthur." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Alfred knew it wasn't a question but he nodded his head anyways as a yes. Logan saw this and sat back in his seat and sighed.

"Don't. When all of this is over, you're going to regret missing him. He is not worth missing. Trust me." Logan said. Alfred noted that there was a hint of bitterness and anger.

Alfred turned to look at Logan curiously. What made the man go from calm and collected to angry and just plain old pissed off? It happened so fast too. What could Arthur have done to Logan that made the vampire sitting next to Alfred so angry?

"I guess I haven't told you much about me and Arthur's past, have I?" Logan asked suddenly.

Alfred looked at the man shocked since it was just all of a sudden brought up, but the teen shook his head.

Logan leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling of the car before saying,"You know the relationship your brother has with Michelle?" Alfred didn't really see how his brother's relationship with the girl was really relevant to the conversation but nodded his head and continued to listen.

"Well, I virtually had the same relationship with Arthur." Logan paused for only a few seconds, so that he could gather his emotions together, before he continued. "I was taken off of a random street in the midst of a town in England. I was supposed to be food for the prince. But when Arthur bit me, he couldn't bring himself to finish me off. He turned me instead."

Here he stopped again, this time to let the info sink in for Alfred. After about a minute, Logan continued on. "He kept me as a lover of sorts much like Michelle is doing with your brother. I was not Arthur's true partner, but he loved me more than anything at the time. Or so I believed."

Logan stopped yet again and took a deep breath. Alfred looked at the man and saw that the Australian looked pained almost. The man looked like just remembering hurt him physically. The teen couldn't help but feel his heart go out for the man.

Once the Australian regained his composure, he said,"For a reason I still don't even know today, he left me. He put me on a ship and sent me to Australia where I stayed as a prisoner."

Logan took on a more casual look then as he said,"I stayed there for years but eventually got free. Throughout the years since then, I've been recruiting fellow vampires who are opposed to Arthur's rule. I guess you could say we have our own separate kingdom."

Alfred had stayed relatively quiet throughout the whole thing, but once Logan was done, he still couldn't bring himself to say anything. What could he say though? Had he learned of Logan and Arthur's history earlier then it probably would have thought that Logan would have it out for him.

But the man was the total opposite. Sort of.

Logan could get annoyed rather easily with the teen but he had never really done anything to hurt Alfred.

"Um, how much longer until we get to your place?" The teen didn't really know what else to say. How could he though? He had never experienced something quite like this before.

"In another hour or so." Logan answered while studying Alfred's body and face. The teen seemed a little too composed for his liking.

"That's good. I think I'd like to sleep or something." Alfred said. The Australian looked at the teen a little suspiciously but when he noticed the dark circles under Alfred's blue eyes. He had to admit that the boy did look rather sleepy.

"Looks like jet lag. How about you just lay back? I'll wake you up when we get there." Logan said before leaning over and kissing Alfred on the teen's cheek.

Alfred blushed lightly at the small show of affection. He didn't think too much of it though. From the way things were looking, Logan was going to be his partner from here on out. He would have get used to something like kisses on the cheek with Logan soon enough.

As he thought about his possible future with Logan, Alfred sank into a deep sleep.

To the teen, the dreamless sleep seemed a bit short-lived. It didn't even feel like he was sleeping for at least a few seconds before he was being shook by someone or something.

Alfred woke up then and found himself staring into the emerald eyes of Logan.

"Why hello there, sleepy head. We've arrived. Keep yourself awake for just a little longer." Logan said. The man held his hand out in front of Alfred's body and waited patiently for the teen to take it.

Alfred, while still a bit groggy, took Logan's hand and hauled himself out of his seat. The Australian helped Alfred out of the car before walking him into a nearby large house.

The American looked at his surroundings whil still half asleep but saw that the house was surrounded by a large, dense forest. But the forest wasn't the only thing that Alfred was starting to notice. He also noticed how stifling hot it was all of a sudden.

Alfred fanned himself lazily as he followed Logan into the hopefully air-conditioned house.

The teen was pleasantly surprised to find that the house was. He breathed a breath of fresh air and looked around to find himself staring at several feral looking vampires who were staring hungrily back at him.

Alfred was wide awake then as he stopped walking and looked at all of them rather disturbed. They were really creep looking in his opinion and they looked like they were about ready to eat him. He wouldn't put it past them.

"Knock it off." Logan said possessively before grabbing Alfred by his waist and pulling the teen to his body. "He's mine." Logan said with a smirk.

The vampires immediately backed off but didn't stop staring at Alfred. They kept their eyes on the boy's form until Logan had the teen out of sight.

The Australian quickly got Alfred to his room and watched as the teen crashed on the bed almost immediately. His sleepiness had come back ten fold and he was about ready to just crash any second.

Before he could though, Logan walked over to the bed and leaned over Alfred's body. "What's the matter?" Alfred asked with a large yawn.

Logan kissed the teen's cheek once again before saying,"I'm a bit thirsty. Do you mind if I drink from you?" Logan asked. Maybe Alfred was just hearing things, but Logan's voice sounded a little too sweet.

Alfred didn't think too much of it though and exposed his neck in a silent confirmation.

Logan needed nothing else. He immediately dipped his head down and sank his fangs as gently as he could into Alfred's smooth skin. The teen cried out in slight pain but was immediately cut off as the venom started coursing through his veins and setting his body, figuratively, on fire.

Alfred unconciously wrapped his arms around the man's back and pulled lightly on the man's brown hair.

He couldn't get enough. He felt like he wanted more. Never before had he felt so...horny. At the moment, he wouldn't mind giving himself entirely to Logan. Maybe it was just the effects of the venom but all he knew was that he didn't want it to ever stop.

Logan seemed to sense this and tugged lightly at Alfred's shirt. The teen's hands detached themselves from Logan and pulled his shirt up enough so that Logan could touch the skin on his chest.

"Please. Don't stop." Alfred said slightly out of breath.

No thought of Arthur came creeping into Alfred's mind as the two males ground their bodies together. Maybe Alfred would feel bad about it later but for now, he would just simply enjoy the immense pleasure Logan was currently giving him.

**Sorry to just leave it there. Next chapter will be better though. I promise. I hoped you liked this chapter though. Again, sorry it took so long to get it out. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Ugh, again I am sorry for the absence. You would not believe how many ideas I am getting for Hetalia fanfiction. I refuse to work on them though because juggling two fanfics at the same time sucks for me. I always want to work on just one of them when it's actually the other ones turn to be updated. Anyways, I'll stop talking and let you guys read. Hope you like it!**

Alfred woke up the next morning feeling more weak than usual. He looked about his surroundings with clouded eyes and found that he wasn't in either Arthur's room nor was he in one of Allistor's guest rooms.

This room held a more casual setting than the others had. The bed had a beautiful satin, emerald green comforter with white pillows underneath Alfred's head.

Alfred looked over to the nearby window and saw that the sun was high in the air and shining brighter than he had ever remembered. It gave the room a more hazy look but it only increased the cozy appeal of the room.

Alfred yawned silently and winced as he attempted to prop himself up on his pillow. He looked around the room better and then it struck him on where he was: Logan's room.

Alfred sat up properly then and rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

What happened? His body felt like it had had the life sucked out of it and his neck hurt like hell.

Alfred scratched his chest then and found no material under his fingers. He looked down in surprise and found that he was missing his shirt. He peered over the side of the bed and found the piece of clothing laying crumpled on the ground.

So that's where it went.

Alfred remembered then what had happened and how his shirt had come off. And possibly why he felt so incredibly weak.

Logan had asked if he could drink some of Alfred's blood. He remembered accepting and then feeling so much pleasure. But Alfred didn't really remember much passed the taking off of the shirt.

Then a thought struck him: They didn't do _it_, did they? Alfred pulled back the covers to see if he still had his pants on and found that he was indeed still wearing the article of clothing.

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. He was so not ready to lose his v-card yet. He wasn't even technically an adult yet. He wanted to at least wait until he was eighteen or something. Longer if it was possible.

But knowing these perverted, hormonal vampires then that might not exactly happen. But he could dream, right?

As Alfred thought about this, someone entered the room. It wasn't until Alfred felt someone sitting on the bed next to him did he realize anyone was even in there with him. The teen's attention immediately snapped up to see that it was Logan who had joined him.

"Morning, gorgeous. How'd you sleep?" the Australian asked before flashing Alfred a smile that made the teen blush.

"I slept pretty good. I woke up a little sore though." Alfred admitted.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I tend to do that to people I drink from." Logan laughed a little.

"It's fine. I suppose I should be used to it by now." Alfred said casually.

Logan seemed relieved at this and leaned forward to lay a gentle kiss upon Alfred's cheek. "That's good. I promise that next time I will be more gentle."

Alfred smiled from receiving the kiss before pushing himself weakly out of bed.

"Do you think I could take a shower or something? I feel filthy." Alfred said trying to swing his legs over the side.

Logan made enough room so the teen could do so and even helped Alfred in getting back on his feet. "Sure," Logan said. He then tugged the boy to his side gently before saying,"Want me to join?"

A bright red blush appeared across Alfred's cheeks and he quickly said,"U-uh, no. Let's get to know each other better before we do that." Alfred said backing away slightly.

Logan gave the teen a pout while he said,"But you already grinded your body against mine and we've already felt each other up. Why can't we bathe together?" Logan gave Alfred the kicked-puppy-look but it didn't work on the teen.

"Don't give me that look. I practically invented it." Alfred scolded before adding,"And my answer is still no."

Alfred marched over to the door as best he could before feeling a body right behind his.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked questioningly. Logan was a little too close for comfort and the action Alfred wonder if the man was going to join him no matter what he said.

"You just got here. I seriously doubt you know where the bathroom is. And besides, I can't just have you wandering around aimlessly by yourself. I may have established the fact that you are now mine, but there are still others around here that would still try taking you." Logan said seriously.

Alfred thought that was probably a rather good reasoning. "Alright. Lead the way." Alfred gestured.

Logan flashed the teen a smile before opening the doors and leading the way to the bathroom. They travelled down a short hallway and took a left before walking halfway down another hallway. They stopped in front of the third door to the left.

Logan opened the door and showed Alfred the inside of the bathroom. It wasn't some grand bathroom that Arthur had back at his other mansions but it was still rather spacious. It was strange though. It was nearly pure white except for a black towel laying neatly on the counter. It was almost as if the piece of cloth had known Alfred wanted to bathe and so it laid itself there so it would be ready for him.

"Go back to the room once you're done. I'll be there shortly after you." Logan said from the doorway before closing the door and leaving.

Alfred waited until the footsteps walking away were finally gone before turning on the water in the tub. As the large tub filled with hot and steamy water, Alfred stripped himself of his remaining clothing.

Once he was done ridding himself of the remainder of his clothes, Alfred walked over to the large mirror that was hanging over the vanity. He looked at his appearance in the mirror as it slowly started fogging up. He wiped his hands across the mirrow gently to rid it of the dew that was forming on it.

By doing so, it revealed a hazy image of Alfred's face and upper torso. He still looked the same as he had when he had first been taken, but he just felt different now.

He just felt older and more ragged than a teen his age should. He didn't really feel that way when he was still in the custody of Arthur but it was just the way he felt now. He liked Logan, of course, but it was like being with the man was sucking the life out of him.

He definitely didn't like this feeling one bit. But what other choice did he have? Go back to Arthur who didn't even bother learning simple things about him while a complete stranger had? No thank you.

Alfred was still rather pissed with the vampire king and not even a large amount of reconciling would help him right now.

Alfred was happy enough being by Logan's side. He would be willing to overlook the feeling of being soul-sucked if it meant he could stay by Logan's side instead of Arthur's. But thinking that made Alfred's chest ache.

Who was he trying to kid? Deep down, he still loved Arthur. The man may have been a pompous, ignorant ass at times, but the man had still loved him enough to fight for him.

This whole thing was starting to confuse Alfred. He wasn't exactly sure who he wanted to stay with anymore.

Maybe taking a dip in the bath right now would help clear his mind? With that thought, Alfred tore his gaze away from the mirror and walked over to the bathtub. He shut the water off right as it neared the top.

He stuck a small piece of his foot into the water to check how it was. The water wasn't so bad and so Alfred stepped into the water without much more hesitation.

The water was rather hot once he was nearly fully submerged but it was a rather welcome feeling. He had felt hot already so this heat didn't exaclty bother him all that much. Once he had adjusted himself comfortably in the water, Alfred slumped slightly and just relaxed.

He didn't feel like washing at the moment. He felt like thinking more. He wanted to think about the whole situation that was going on between him, Logan, and Arthur.

Was he doing the right thing by staying with Logan? Should he consider giving Arthur another chance? He had already given the vampire plenty of them, but he couldn't really bring himself to fully hate the man.

Ugh. All this thinking, mixed with the heat, was really starting to get to him. Maybe he should just forget about all of this for now and just wash up?

That was probably a good idea. If he thought about things too much right now then he might do something stupid and try to run again. There was no way in hell he'd be able to get away anyways. Might as well not even think about it then.

With that exact thought in mind, Alfred slipped under the water and ran his fingers through his hair. He came out of the water then and grabbed a nearby bottle of shampoo.

He cleaned his hair quickly before scrubbing his body with a bar of soap. He scrubbed at himself vigorously until he felt there was no dirt left to get rid of. Once he was done cleaning himself, Alfred took the plug out of the bottom of the tub and let it drain.

He quickly got out of that bathtub and grabbed his towel to dry himself off. With a towel the only thing keeping the teen from being fully naked, Alfred ventured back into the hallway.

Following Logan's previous orders, Alfred made his way down the hallways and back to Logan's room. Alfred was forced to stop though as he found about three figures standing in front of Logan's room.

Alfred cursed under his breath as he remembered what Logan had said about staying away from others. He slowly took the necessary steps back that would take him back to the hallway with the bathroom which he all but ran back to.

Alfred grabbed the door handle quickly and tried to open it but found it wouldn't budge. He tried wriggling it again but still nothing.

"Occupied!" a voice on the other side practically sang. Alfred grimaced when he recognized the voice as the one belonging to the creepy guy that had talked to him on the wall.

The teen immediately backed away and looked around uneasily. What in the hell could he possibly do now? He couldn't go to Logan's bedroom nor could he go and hide out in the bathroom.

Well, he supposed he probably shouldn't just hang around there either. Slipping into his old clothing, which made him feel a little gross, Alfred started walking down the hallway again away from the other hallway that contained Logan's room.

Maybe he would be lucky and find Logan before any other vampire found him. He seriously doubted it, but what else could he do? He didn't want to be a sitting duck and moving around seemed like the best option at the moment.

So with the intent of finding Logan in mind, Alfred walked down the hallway hoping to find some sign of the Australian vampire.

He didn't find any clue that might lead him to the man while he was wandering around upstairs though so he ventured downstairs in hopes of finding the man there.

But this place was a lot brighter than Arthur's dreary place but it still held a sort of creepy feel to it. It didn't give off that sort of feeling when he had first arrived but now it just felt so wrong. Maybe he didn't notice it before because he was nearly half asleep? Maybe that was it.

But the further Alfred ventured into the downstairs, the thicker this feeling in the air seemed to get.

How in the hell had he not noticed this before? He was practically drowning in it now. He couldn't quite describe what it was like, but all he could tell was that it was thick.

As he thought about what could possibly be making the air and feel of the place so strange, Alfred stumbled upon a door that had a tiny crack that allowed a little bit of light. Alfred slowly creeped up to the door and peered inside so he could see if Logan was in there or not.

Logan was indeed in the room. But something was wrong. The man's body was tensed up and he was baring his fangs like no tomorrow.

Alfred couldn't help but wonder what made Logan look so pissed off. The teen opened the door just a little bit more so that he could look around better and found that someone was in the room with the brown-haired vampire.

But it wasn't just anyone that was with Logan. It was Arthur.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter will hopefully come out soon though. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, this chapter wasn't supposed to come out for another couple days or so but if I hadn't done it now, I would have gone nuts. Hope you guys like it.**

**But before I let you guys read this, I need to say one thing. To Critic: I am positive that I have said in previous chapters that I plan on re-editing this. I will take your critiques into consideration when I do re-edit. For right now, though, I'm going to write what I want. If you don't like that then feel free to stop reading until the re-edited version comes out. Keep reading if you want to though. But please understand that if you say anything about Alfred and Arthur's relationship in my fanfic being "trivial" or "tiresome" then I will ignore you. I'm trying to go for certain things by pointing out the faults in their relationship and it seems like others reading this understand that. I'm sorry that you don't.**

Alfred couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it really Arthur that was standing in front of Logan at the moment?

The teen just couldn't freaking believe it.

He could have sworn the older man had told him that if Logan were to ever get ahold of him, then Arthur probably wouldn't be able to get Alfred back before the teen turned eighteen. So, what in the hell was going on exactly?

Alfred desperately wanted to know the answer to that and so he barged into the room with little thought.

The two vampired cranked their heads to the side so that they could see who so rudely barged into the room. Arthur stared at the teen with bewilderment while Logan looked rather composed.

"What in the hell is going on?" Alfred demanded.

Arthur and Logan looked at each other for a split second before turning their attention back on the teen they both wanted.

"Um, I came," Arthur hesitated slightly before continuing,"For you." Arthur looked rather conflicted at the moment. Alfred noted that the man looked like he was ready to run over and hug him. But at the same time, the older vampire's body was tense and looking like he was ready for a fight.

"But you can't have him. He's mine now." Logan said with a dead-panned expression and a defiant voice.

Arthur sent a quick glare towards the man from the corner of his eye. "Shut it. I should have never have changed you." Arthur spat turning his full attention to the younger vampire in the room.

Logan's expression turned absolutely murderous. "Why did you?" Logan snapped back.

The older vampire's eyes narrowed in obvious irritation. Alfred had no doubt now that a fight was going to break out between the two vampires in the room. The thick feeling in the air Alfred had felt before was only starting to increase the more the two other men became pissed with each other.

"Will you guys cut it out with the fucking testosterone or whatever this crap in the air is?" Alfred piped up now.

Neither of the vampires bothered paying attention to the teen now much to Alfred's chagrin. He was at least one of the reasons for this whole damn fight so he should at least have a say in the matter, right?

At the moment, the vampires didn't seem to think so.

Instead of turning the uncomfortable feeling in the air off, the two seemed to make it intensify.

The vampires never looked at anything else but each other. Their eyes, both a bloody hue of red, glared daggers at each other. Their fangs were also coming out now and were bared with obvious malicious intent.

Alfred swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat as he watched the two men tune into their more animalistic sides.

He had never seen a vampire so crazed looking like Arthur and Logan were right now. If looks could kill then he was pretty sure the two would have been killed several times by now.

"Seriously, guys. Knock it off. Can't we just talk or something?" Alfred pleaded desperately though uneasily. He never usually minded a bit of fighting here and there but the fighting that might break here could quite possibly break out into an all out life or death battle. Alfred definitely did not want that to happen.

But he saw that sort of situation coming fast and so he had no choice but to say those words. They sounded a bit futile now, but he had to at least try.

His words, like he had expected, took little effect on the two vampires now growling at each other.

If he had the strength in him to knock both of their heads together, he would have. Both of there attitudes were really starting to piss him off.

With thoughts of knocking sense into the two swimming through Alfred's head, the teen failed to notice the two vampires stalking towards each other until it was too late. Logan and Arthur moved towards each other and were locked in hand-to-hand combat within the blink of an eye.

When the two first clashed, it was like a small bomb exploded in the room sending Alfred flying back.

The teen landed on his back with a painful thud which knocked the air right out of him. After a few seconds of desperately of trying to get the air flowing back into lungs, Alfred propped himself up on his elbows and looked around searching for the two vampires that caused all this.

He was pissed before but now all that anger melted away and turned into fear. He had no idea the two of them could have that much power locked up inside them.

Sure, he had seen Arthur's impressive display of power when the vampire king had punched the wall with the creepy guy on it, but he had no idea he was that powerful. Alfred's inner gamer couldn't help but really want to know who was the victor.

One side of him was rooting for Arthur while the other side really wanted to see Logan still standing.

Alfred groaned in annoyance. His inner conflict was really starting to piss him off now. Couldn't he just make himself choose who he wanted already? All this indecision was really starting to get to him.

But despite all of this inner conflict going on inside his head, he couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh of relief. Both of the vampires were still standing.

There was a small layer of dust covered there bodies and there was a small crater separating the two from trying to kill each other again. The two seemed like they were ready to go at again though.

Logan's eyes never left those of Arthur's but the blonde vampire took one quick glance towards Alfred.

He only tore his gaze away from the teen until he knew Alfred was fine.

Knowing that his partner was at least still alive, Arthur began his advance towards Logan. The Australian vampire came towards Arthur also and once again the two clashed.

Alfred was quick enough to at least block the dust that filled the air after the impact.

The teen, instead of sticking around to see who was still standing, decided to bolt towards the door.

Without little thought, Alfred busted through the entryway and started sprinting to anywhere that would lead him outside. He wanted to get out of this place. He wanted to get away from vampires. He didn't want to see neither Arthur nor Logan right now.

He just wanted to think. Being near either of the two vampires that were fighting for him would only make this all that more complicated.

He just needed to run now. If he stuck around then one of the two would get ahold of him again and he would be dragged to god knows where next. He most definitely did not want that to happen again. Put him on the world's longest, fastest, craziest roller coaster and he would be fine. But all this travelling was starting to make him go nuts.

It was like he had permanent jet-lag. He didn't really know about anyone else but he really hated jet-lag.

So with thoughts of jet-lag and the two crazy-ass vampires who wanted him for themselves running through Alfred's mind, the teen bolted down hallway after hallway in hopes of getting away.

Luck seemed to be on Alfred's side that day as the teen sigh the light outside peering through the glass of a door. It had to lead outside.

With his goal so close now, Alfred increased his speed. He only slowed down long enough to open the door before he practically threw himself outside of the doorway. But Alfred never stopped after that.

The American immediately took off for the woods that waited nearby.

The teen winced as a few thorns from various types of plants dug into his feet along with sharp rocks, but Alfred never stopped once. He fought through the pain coursing through his feet and bolted into the line of trees.

He tore past the various types of shrubbery, trees, and foliage that littered the forest floor and stopped once he was sure he wasn't followed.

Alfred felt a bit stupid now though because he forgot to at least put on shoes or something. His feet hurt like hell now. It honestly felt like he had run through a sea of pure glass.

He felt like such an idiot but he had to commend himself for being able to run away like he did.

But he also had to call himself stupid again. Australia was its own lone country in the midst of the ocean. How in the hell was he going to get to the safety of some other country?

He couldn't exactly go waltzing into an airport with bloody feet while looking like he had just used his whole body as a wiping tool for dust. He'd probably be sent to the nearest loony bin and have shots be put in his butt to make him 'think clearer'. Or something like that.

Alfred found himself in the midst of a predicament which he had no way of fixing now. He couldn't exactly go running back to the vampires but he couldn't exactly stay out there in the wild either.

He had heard of the rough outback of Australia. Apparently everything and anything could kill a person out there.

"I hate my life." Alfred groaned in annoyance.

"Well, it seems like you are in quite the pickle." a voice said from out of nowhere. Alfred whirled around in search of the voice but found no one standing around.

Was it another vampire?

Alfred got into a defensive stance and waited for the speaker to reveal himself. When no one did, Alfred got annoyed and snapped,"Show yourself already."

With a deep chuckle that didn't even seem remotely human. "Can we eat him?" a new voice said now.

A low growl reverberated throughout the trees as the first voice returned to the conversation. "No." the voice said with a dead-panned tone.

A groan from the second voice resounded throughout the forest but said nothing.

Alfred was a bit confused and just a little scared of the sort of dialogue the two were sharing but stayed silent throughout the whole thing.

Who in the hell were these new beings? Were they vampires working for either Logan or Arthur who were sent to drag him back to their master. If so then Alfred wouldn't go without a fight. He wasn't ready to see either vampire now.

He was pissed at them both. Neither of them had listened to him when he was talking.

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts though when a new voice joined the other two in their talking.

"Will you guys shut it already? He looks like he's ready to bolt. Let's just take him already and leave. This place creeps me out." a man said lazily. The first and second voices grew completely quiet but a few sounds of confirmation were heard.

Alfred tensed up then as he waited for the three people to come out and reveal themselves. But what came out of those woods then was definitely not what Alfred had expected.

**I hope no one thought that the fanfic was nearing the end because it most definitely is not. I still have more than ten chapters planned out still. Hope you guys liked it! **

**P.S. Sxvgwii pointed out that Alfred had left his clothes in the bathroom and that they should still be locked in the bathroom. I realized that too in the midst of watching the Croods that night and I actually saw your review once the movie was over. Thanks for pointing it out though. I am definitely going to fix that problem in the re-edit. **

**P.P.S. Thanks Big MaMa. Your review made a bad day for me turn good. Thank you. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ugh, sorry for the absence. I've been getting everything ready for my graduation and other crap. Only a week and a half now! Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Instead of three vampires or even humans, three large wolves walked out of the brush. The one in front was a beautiful shade of light red. The wolf flanking the red wolf's left was a deep chocolate brown and the one on the right was pretty hue of silvery white.

"Oh wow. Those are some big puppy dogs." Alfred said uneasily. What in the hell were these things? They were so freaking huge!

"We're werewolves." the red wolf snapped in annoyance. Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin when the 'animal' talked. He had definitely not expected something like that. This was something totally new to him now.

He had been freaked out when he found out about vampires but talking big ass dogs? That just took the cake.

Alfred sputtered for a few seconds as he watched the creatures stalk towards him with increasing proximity. This whole thing just seemed so unreal. He kept trying to wrap his head around the situation he found himself in, but he just couldn't understand it.

Did he have some sort of mythical creature magnet attached to him somewhere? People of the supernatural variety just seemed to find him anywhere he went.

The vampires, though, never hurt him. He didn't know about these new creatures though. They seemed really scary but the vampires had too at one point. Maybe these over-sized dogs were friendly?

Well, might as well find out.

"Are you guys going to eat me or tear me up into tiny little pieces?" Alfred asked. He didn't keep the question sounding as serious as he wanted but left a little humor in it instead.

The werewolves stopped their advance abruptly and glanced amongst each other confused.

"We're not going to kill you." the red wolf said with wide eyes. Did the little human really think they were there to kill him or something?

The silver werewolf looked over at its leader and cocked its head to the side in slight disappointment and confusion.

"Why not? He looks so plump and delicious." the silver werewolf said while eyeing Alfred hungrily.

The red werewolf growled menacingly and snapped at the other werewolf. The silver one didn't exactly back down though much to both the red and the brown werewolf's chagrin. This time the brown wolf turned on the silver werewolf also.

"Knock it off. We came to take him away from here. Not kill him." the brown werewolf said in obvious annoyance.

The silver werewolf growled now but backed off instead of trying to intimidate anyone else.

"Fine. I'll behave," the silver werewolf groaned. "For now anyways." he added after a split second. The two other werewolves shot a glare in his direction but stayed silent this time.

They instead directed their attention back to the freaked teen standing in front of them. Alfred had stayed relatively calm and quiet throughout the werewolve's bickering but now that he had their attention back on him he felt a bit nervous.

He was relieved to hear that at least two of them didn't want to eat him but he stilled remained skeptical of the silver werewolf.

The red werewolf seemed to notice Alfred's uncertainness as he glanced nervously at the silver werewolf and so he said,"Relax. If Ivan here tries to hurt you then we won't let him get very far."

Alfred gave the werewolf named Ivan one last glance before turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

"So what're you, uh, wolves, going to do with me?" Alfred asked quizically.

The red wolf chuckled lowly before it started to morph. Its fur quickly disappeared and was replaced by smooth, ivory skin. The fur on the head stayed roughly the same though. The eyes stayed the same too but something about them caught his attention now. They looked exactly like Arthur's and his other brothers.

Alfred recalled Arthur having a werewolf brother then and finally understood why he recognized the eyes.

"I'm not going back to him," Alfred snapped quickly. His expression softened a bit though before adding,"At least not right now."

The green-eyed man chuckled and said,"I'm not going to take you to my brother. I don't exactly associate with him very often. You humans got at least one thing right: Werewolves and vampires don't particularly like each other."

Alfred blew a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to face Arthur at that moment. Later? Sure. But he just needed to get away now. Maybe going with these werewolves wouldn't be so bad.

But then a thought occured to him. "Dude. You're naked." Alfred said while trying not to look at the man standing before him in his birthday suit.

The man seemed to notice this little detail now and then turned to the werewolves standing behind him looking rather amused. "You guys change too. I don't want to be the only one that is naked here."

WIthout a word, the two remaining werewolves changed like their leader had. Alfred was a bit uncomfortable being in the midst of three different naked men. It was beyond awkward to say the least.

"Please forgive us for our rudeness. But I'd prefer to talk to you in this form. The whole big, talking wolf tends to make people even more uncomfortable than a naked guy does." the man explained.

"It's fine. Can I just ask one thing? Who are you guys exactly? I mean I know your brother, rather well actually, but I don't really know much about you." Alfred said.

The man nodded his head. "Oh yes. I should have introduced myself and the others almost immediately. Do forgive me. My name is Eily Kirkland. I'm the second oldest brother in our family." the man with red hair said.

Alfred nodded his head in the man's direction before turning his attention to the side where the silver wolf had been. Now standing in the spot was a tall, muscular man that stood roughly six feet tall or even higher. His nearly white blonde hair and lavender eyes made him look just a bit inhuman. The man was also rather big and slightly intimidating but Alfred stood his ground under the childish yet cold gaze of the man.

"I'm Ivan Braginski. Nice to meet you." the man said. He seemed innocent enough but his voice held something behind it that made Alfred shiver.

"Can't really say the feeling is mutual." Alfred said. Ivan only gave him another creepy smile.

Trying to get away from the freaky scrutiny of Ivan's gaze, Alfred turned to look at the last wolf which was standing on the other side of Eily.

"And who might you be?" Alfred asked. The man seemed like a regular human being almost. He was rather gorgeous though with his shaggy brown hair and brilliant aquamarine eyes. His body, Alfred had to admit, was rather nice too. It was a nice light tan and had just enough muscle in all the right places.

The seemed to notice Alfred's gaze and gave him a lazy smirk and said,"My name is Herakles Karpusi. Pleased to meet you."

Alfred nodded his head also and said,"Nice to meet you to."

Ivan piped then and whined. "What do you mean? You liked meeting him but not me? That's no fair."

"It is too fair. Have you ever looked in the mirror or heard yourself talk? You asked if we could eat him. We don't even eat humans." Eily asked. When Ivan gave him a blank look the red-head turned his head back to Alfred.

"So are you willing to go with us?" the man asked.

Alfred didn't really even have to think about the answer for that. "That's a stupid question. Of course I'm going. You may have a purple-eyed demon on your side but I think I'll take my chances with you."

Eily chuckled. "Good. I didn't feel like dragging you." Alfred gave him a freaked out look but refrained from saying anything.

Maybe agreeing to go with them wasn't the best idea ever but he'd rather be with them now than go with Arthur or Logan. But as the American teen cast a glance at Ivan he became unsure again.

"Um, could you guys, oh I don't know," Alfred calmly drew out the last word before all but screaming,"Put some freaking clothes on?!"

The werewolves frowned and grumbled slightly but did as the teen asked. Herakles walked over to a big bush nearby and took three of its large leaves before handing it to his fellow werewolves.

The three placed the leaves in front of their groin areas before Eily asked,"Better?"

Alfred nodded his head in relief. At least he couldn't see what lay between their legs now. Seeing that made him feel like he was cheating or something. Cheating on who exactly he wasn't exactly sure.

He didn't bother thinking about that though. He was just going to push vampires out of his mind at the moment and instead focus more one the werewolves before him.

Were they just going to stand there and stare at him while they were naked? This was getting real awkward real fast.

Eily seemed to notice Alfred's discomfort and sighed. "I guess we'll leave then." He gave one glance to each of his subordinates. The two other werewolves seemed to understand almost immediately.

"Finally. I may not like the coldness of my home country but I can't handle heat like this." Ivan said raising his leaf up to fan his face.

Alfred's face turned red again and sighed heavily. These people were rather different from the vampires he had met. The vampires were perfectly fine with sex and all that but they didn't go prancing around naked in front of each other. This was just weird.

Eily yet again noticed Alfred's discomfort and shot Ivan a glare. "Put your leaf back down! You're not with your partner!"

Alfred perked up at that. "You guys have partners too?" Alfred asked with great interest.

The three werewolves cast each other amused glance and nodded their head in confirmation. "Yeah. Me and Ivan do at least. We'll tell you about it once we get on the plane. Let's just go now before any vampires find us." Herakles said before dropping his leaf and walking into the dense forest.

Ivan followed closely behind leaving a patiently waiting Eily and a hesitant Alfred.

"Are you coming?" Eily asked also dropping his leaf and turning on his heel as if he were preparing to leave also.

Alfred looked back in the direction of the house he had just escaped from and sighed heavily. He turned back to Arthur's older brother, took a calming breath, and nodded his head.

"Yeah. Let's go." Alfred said taking a step towards Eily. He stopped abruptly though as pain shot through both his feet making him stagger in surprise. What in the hell was that? Alfred glanced down at his feet and found blood flowing out of open wounds in steady little streams before pooling into the dirt surrounding his feet.

"Uh, what do we do?" Alfred asked.

Eily bit his lip in thought before looking back at the wooded area his fellow werewolves had disappeared into. An idea seemed to strike him then.

"Ivan! Get your Russian ass back over here." Eily called.

There was a few seconds of silence before some rustling in the trees alerted them to the big man's presence. After a few more seconds, Ivan emerged from some bushes and walked up to his leader.

"You called?" Ivan asked with his childish, not-so-innocent voice.

"Carry Alfred." Eily ordered without hesitation. The American teen sputtered slightly and was about to refuse help from the creepy man but was cut off by strong arms lifting him into the air.

"Up you go." Ivan said in a sing-song voice before hoisting the teen onto his shoulder.

Alfred shivered at the man's touch. The Russian had been complaining about the heat but his skin was cold to the touch.

"What in the fuck are you?" Alfred nearly yelled while trying to wriggle out of Ivan's grip.

"I'm a werewolf stupid. You've seen me in my other form, so why do you ask that?" Ivan asked while walking in the direction from which he came. Eily followed closely behind but didn't speak at all. He left the talking to Alfred and Ivan.

"I was actually under the impression that you were some sort of demon." Alfred shot back.

Ivan merely chuckled in response. He didn't really get where the demon thing came from but the American's snappy comebacks were definitely funny to him.

Eily chuckled also. Having the little American amongst them now made his otherwise dismal life just a little bit brighter. Why hadn't Arthur ever told him about Alfred before now?

**Ugh, crap chapter is total crap. Hope you guys liked it anyways. Sorry for all the people who thought it would be the Baltics or the Nordics. Like allenx14 guessed, it was Arthur's remaining brother: North Ireland. I saw that name for him somewhere and so that's why he was named Eily in here. I really freaking love how the name is spelled too. It's just so cute! Oh, and to Hollyn O: I actually have a sequel in mind. You can expect to see it some time this summer after this is done. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow, it's been awhile. Or at least it's felt like it anyways. I finally graduated though so I think I'll be able to update more often now. Hope you like this chapter!**

The trip to the airport was very uncomfortable for Alfred. Not once did Ivan let him down to walk. It was only natural then that Alfred complained the whole entire way. He didn't like being carried around like a sack of flour and he sure as hell let them know that.

Ivan only found delight in haivng Alfred complain though. He thought it was absolutely hilarious to listen to the blonde rant like an angry child who wanted a new toy.

Herakles merely tuned out the small tirade Alfred was putting up. He only continued walking while whistling some sort of catchy tune no one could really name. It didn't really do a very good job of doing so since Alfred only upped the volume on his rant. Despite the rising volume of Alfred's voice, Herakles stayed relatively calm.

Eily was a completely other story though. He was obviously getting agitated with the loud-mouthed teenage boy the Russian man was carrying. He never really yelled at Alfred like Arthur might have but merely whispered obscenities under his breathe.

Would it be wrong to just slap Alfred in the face? No one would get mad at him for just bringing his hand across Alfred's face in the mother of all bitch-slaps, right? Of course someone would. Or at least Arthur would.

The slap would produce a rather nasty bruise and if Arthur ever saw it then there would be hell to pay. Eily might be a mighty werewolf and crap but there was no way he'd stand a chance against Arthur if it came down to a fight.

That thought wa the only thing that kept him from wringing Alfred's neck.

All of this went on for a good hour or so before they finally found themselves walking into the parking lot that was close to the only airport around.

A few people that dotted the parking lot here and there looked at the men strangely as they passed by. It wasn't exactly every day that three practically-naked men walk past them carrying a teen randomly on one of their shoulders. It was just so unorthodox around there that people couldn't really help but stare.

Then again, it would probably be seen as rather strange just about anywhere.

The werewolves didn't really seem to care though, much to Alfred's own chagrin, and continued on their way. They never really stopped walking until they were on the other end of the parking lot. They stopped in front of some sort of blue car that Alfred couldn't quite name.

Eily pulled a set of car keys from lord only knows where and unlocked the car as casually someone leaving to go home would.

It was at this time that Alfred was finally put back on his feet by Ivan. The American couldn't have been happier. His feet stung when they touched the ground but he was never really one to like being carried anyways.

As Alfred let his feet adjust to the stinging feeling once again, the three other men grabbed pieces of clothing from the back of the car.

Every one of the men got every single piece of clothing they needed in order to be fully clothed. But clothes weren't the only things the three grabbed from the car. They also grabbed three medium sized suitcases from the trunk.

Once they had everything they needed, they ushered Alfred in the direction of the airport.

"No one's going to kidnap me from this airport, right?" Alfred asked. He only asked since he had practically been kidnapped nearly three times now. First time was when the real Michelle was knocked out and someone that looked like her tried to take him. Second time was when Allistor took him from the first person who tried to kidnap him. The third time was when Logan took him from Allistor.

Why was it that he was always kidnapped from another kidnapper? It was just strange. He supposed he wasn't really necessarily kidnapped by them since he had went with each of them rather willingly; except for the first guy that is. Had he known that the person wasn't actually Michelle then he wouldn't have gone with him so willingly.

But he had gone with both Allistor and Logan without much hesitation. He sort of regretted in going with Logan since his heart ached a bit when he thought of Arthur or even saw him. But he was still mad at Arthur.

The blonde vampire had always told Alfred from the start that he loved him and would protect him and would be with him forever. But Arthur failed to really learn much about Alfred. How could they make their relationship work if Arthur wouldn't take the time to learn about his partner. Alfred didn't know much about Arthur in return, but he had at least had the common courtesy of asking Arthur's older brother about him.

What had Arthur really done to learn about Alfred? The teen was sure the man had access to records of just about anyone he wanted to learn about. He also had Alfred's twin at his disposal.

Alfred was suddenly snapped out of his mental rant as a hand slapped him gently across the face. Alfred focused his eyed on who the hand belonged to and saw that it was Herakles.

"Sorry. I had to do it. One of us was going to and I was the only one that would be gentle with you." Herakles explained.

Alfred rubbed his head in slight embarrassment. "Sorry for not paying attention. I just sort of got lost in La-la Land." Alfred apologized awkwardly.

Herakles nodded his head in acknowledgement. "It's fine." Herakles said with little emotion. Alfred couldn't help but wonder if he really ever shower emotion.

When Eily spotted the confused look on Alfred's face, he let the other two walk ahead of him and Alfred before he said,"Herakles doesn't show much emotion at times like this because he's usually sleeping by now. Not to mention he's so laid-back as it is. If you see him interact with his partner or a man named Sadiq then his emotions will really come out."

Alfred looked from Eily to Herakles and then back to Arthur's brother. "Oh. Um, who's Sadiq?" Alfred asked in slight confusion. Was he another werewolf?

Eily confirmed what Alfred was thinking. "He's a fellow werewolf. He practically raised Herakles but let's just say he wasn't the best father-like figure. Him and Herakles are at each other's throats every time they see each other now." Eily explained.

"Oh. Makes sense." Alfred said casually.

"Don't mention Sadiq again. It'll only piss me off." Herakles said in a monotone voice. Alfred found it a bit creepy since Herakles didn't even turn around to say those words.

But even that one creepy moment wasn't as freaky as Ivan's very own existence. That guy was just plain old weird. Alfred couldn't quite his finger on it, but there was just something off about Ivan. He wasn't a bad guy or anything, was he?

Eily now noticed that Alfred had his attention affixiated on Ivan now.

"Is it just me or does that Russian dude just give a person a bad vibe?" Alfred asked with a slight shiver.

Ivan must have heard the teen since he turned his head enough so that he could Alfred a childish smile like he had when he had first met Alfred. That smile really creeped Alfred out and seeing it again made a chill run down his body.

A quick glare from Eily though made Ivan turn back around so his creepy smile was hidden yet again.

"Don't mind Ivan. He has had a rather difficult life. Some of the things that happened in it made him sort of mentally unstable. But since he found his partner he's been a bit more normal." Eily explained.

"I can't imagine him being more insane than he is now. What was he like before?" Alfred asked skeptically.

"You don't even want to know." Eily laughed a bit nervously. From the way it sounded though, it was actually better if Alfred didn't know.

But that didn't really stop him from being curious about it. As Alfred thought about all the levels of crazy Ivan could have had, the group walked into the airport and gave the workers their luggage.

Once everything was taken care of, the four made their way to the terminal in which they could use to get on their plane.

It wasn't a very long wait and within ten minutes, all four men were sitting in a large passenger plane that was preparing to take off.

Luckily for the small group, they were able to get their four seats in the same area as each other.

Eily and Alfred took their seats in the first two seats that were located on the right side of the plane while Herakles and Ivan took their own seats right behind the other two.

Once they were settled down, they all either pulled out an i-pod to listen to or a book to read.

But what struck Alfred as a bit off was that they acted so casual about this. Alfred couldn't help but find it a tad strange. Why in the world were they acting so calm?

Shouldn't they be worrying about any vampires coming to take him away again? Alfred just didn't get it. He was no psychologist or anything but that just seemed a little weird.

Maybe they were just really confident in their abilities or something? Even if that was true, their facial expressions and general disposition just didn't really add up. Alfred couldn't really explain it, but something suddenly seemed really off.

**Nothing major really happened in this but something will in the next chapter or two. Hope you guys liked it at least.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, here's another update! And this one came before The Good Thing That Hurts'! I think I'm just going to get this finished before I update for that fic again. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

Alfred had retained his somewhat uneasy feeling throughout the whole flight. The others seemed calm, but something still just seemed off.

Alfred tried to dismiss it as his mind playing tricks on him, but he just couldn't get his head to accept it.

Even as they landed once again nearly ten hours later, Alfred couldn't help but look at his travel companions with unease.

Even the short walk to the rental car was filled with uneasiness. He couldn't really tell if something really was actually wrong, but that nagging feeling in the back of his mind just wouldn't go away.

He never had this feeling when they first took him but now it jut wouldn't go away. Should he try escaping?

Alfred chose to take a quick glance at Ivan then. The Russian man had that childishly evil look on his face that made a shiver run down Alfred's spine.

That look alone managed to make Alfred whirl back around and completely shoot down the idea of running away. Anybody with a look that creepy was bound to run his ass down in an attempt to get him back. The teen most definitely did not want to risk that.

He just really wanted to scream in frustration. It really felt like he was about ready to have some sort of anxiety attack or something.

Eily then noticed Alfred's sudden change in composure. "Are you alright?" Eily asked worriedly.

Alfred's eyes darted to the side to look at Eily. Did the man say something? Alfred wasn't sure at the moment and so he turned his head back to facing straight and act like he had heard nothing. It was probably a trick of the mind anyway.

But Eily had in fact said something which greatly annoyed the man since it appeared Alfred was ignoring him on purpose.

"Alfred!" Eily snapped while waving a hand in front of Alfred's face.

This seemed to get the American's attention since Alfred turned his head once again to look at Eily, this time knowing full well that Eily had indeed said something to him.

"U-uh, yeah?" Alfred asked a bit shakily. He tried to cover up the fact that he was nervous as hell but he was never really one for being very discreet in the first place. Eily saw right through Alfred's facade but he didn't really understand why Alfred was so nervous.

"Are you alright?" Eily asked quizically. What in the hell was wrong with Alfred? He had been more than eager to get away from Australia and the vampires there, but now something seemed off.

Alfred clasped his hands together in an attemt to stop their shaking as he thought of some lie he coulve give Eily that would quench the man's curiosity.

"Y-yeah. Of course I am. Uh, why do you ask?" Alfred said while trying to sound nonchalant.

Eily saw right through it though and gave Alfred a look that said it all. "I don't believe you. Now tell me what's going on." Eily demanded.

Alfred's body froze altogether as he stared at Eily wide-eyed. "Nothing is going on. Stop being paranoid." Alfred said quickly. A little too quickly much to Alfred's own chagrin. Yet again, Eily saw that it was an obvious lie.

"Tell me before I string you up by your toes." Eily said through nearly clenched teeth.

Alfred gulped back the lump that had formed in his throat. "I-it's nothing. Really." Alfred said while trying to calm himself down.

He desperately wanted to believe his own words but he couldn't deny that something just didn't feel right.

"Don't make me have Ivan-" Eily started to threaten but was cut off but Alfred puffing out his cheeks in some childish act of defiance. The man was starting to wonder if he was actually dealing with a child instead of grown up teen.

He could barely handle Ivan's own childish antics. He really did not feel like dealing with Alfred's also.

"Boy, I won't repeat myself again," Eily said in a clipped tone. "What's going on with you?" Eily bit out each word which cut into Alfred like a knife. Did he dare continue with this act? Probably better not. Eily definitely knew something was up now. There was no way Alfred could hide this.

"Something just doesn't seem right." Alfred admitted uncertainly. He studied Eily's face for any sign of panic or even anger. What actually appeared sort of surprised him. There was slight panic gracing Eily's handsome features but with it came uncertainty.

"Like what?" Eily asked carefully.

Alfred studied the man's face for a few more seconds before saying,"Something just isn't sitting right. You guys are too calm."

Eily was slightly taken aback by this statement. "Is it a crime to be calm?" Eily retorted.

"No. It's not. But you guys just took me away from two freakishly strong and fast vampires who want me as their freaky deaky partner-bride-lover...thingy. I'm sure you guys are strong, but I refuse to believe you three could take them on." Alfred snapped under his breath.

Eily took this all in with an eery calmness that made Alfred wonder if he was actually right to panic.

"Herakles, Ivan, and myself are perfectly capable of taking care of some pesky little vampires." Eily quipped. Alfred immediately knew that was complete and utter bullcrap.

"Don't lie to me. I may not be the brightest crayon in the box but I can still see the lie you just gave me." Alfred said while crossing his arms. He almost felt like a stern parent scolding a disobedient child.

"I think you are sadly mistaken." Eily bit out in a dangerously low voice.

Alfred scoffed at those words. "You're the second oldest brother which makes you the werewolf. But despite the difference in species, the oldest is supposed to be the strongest. But Arthur came along and broke the cycle which made him the strongest." Alfred said.

"And Arthur turned Logan which makes him as strong as Iggy. Don't tell me you can beat them because I know for a fact that you can't." Alfred said in agitation.

Instead of continuing on trying to lie to Alfred, Eily chose to take a deep breath and slump in his seat as a sign of defeat.

"Arthur failed to mention that you're not as stupid as you look." Eily sighed.

Alfred quirked an eyebrow in slight confusion but felt himself relax a bit. He felt really proud of himself for being right for once. Or at least that was the way it was looking at the moment.

"What are you talking about? Did Arthur send you to come and get me while he fought with Logan?" Alfred asked.

Eily shook his head. "No. I was sent by the Council of Elders to go retrieve you."

Alfred was even more confused now. "The Council of Elders? Who're they?" Alfred inquired with a rather intrigued expression present on his face.

"They are the only things that stand higher than the vampire king. They don't exactly govern vampires or werewolves but they set out necessary rules which regulate how much power a person may have." Herakles jumped into the conversation and explained what Eily was talking about.

"It's usually a pretty serious deal when they request a lowly human to be presented before them." Ivan chipped in.

Alfred scowled at the all-too-happy grin the Russian was sending his way but returned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Alright. What do they want with me?" Alfred asked.

"I can't be too sure, but I think my brother may have requested a fight between himself and Logan for the right to have you as a partner." Eily answered.

"Why didn't Iggy just say that before when he was back at Logan's place?" Alfred asked.

"Well, Logan doesn't really want you as his partner. He wants Arthur to feel hurt. Having you as Logan's partner would be worse than having you dead. By delaying this little info, Arthur is giving himself and Logan what they want most." Eily explained.

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed at this. "What do you mean? What do they both want?" Alfred asked.

"They both want a chance to kill each other. Logan wants to fight so he can finally kill Arthur without there being any charges against him while Arthur wants to fight so he can kill Logan and finally erase the mistake he made so long ago." Herakles explained once again.

Alfred took all of this in while trying to maintain an even look. It was rather difficult though since all of this seemed like it would end horribly no matter what.

"What was the mistake Arthur made? Creating Logan?" Alfred asked almost angrily now. "Why did Arthur create him in the first place then? Hm? I don't know about you but turning someone who loves you into a vampire and then abandoning him in a prison country is a rather dickish thing to do." Alfred snapped.

The teen felt tears prick the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "Does he plan on doing that to me too after he's done with me or I piss him off? Is he just going to throw me away like a peace of trash?"

"First off, you haven't heard the whole story. Secondly, believe me when I tell you that Arthur would never do that to you. He loves you more than anything in this whole goddamn world." Eily said grabbing onto Alfred's shaking hands.

The American teen really wanted to pull away from the man's grasp but felt so incredibly and utterly weak at that moment.

"Not to mention there is a second reason as to why Arthur is doing all of this: He would rather die than let Logan have you. He feels that if he's going to die then it might as well be in an attempt to keep you safe." Eily said.

Alfred was a bit speechless after that. What could he possibly say now? Could he really believe everything Eily just said? What if he was lying?

Alfred had so many questions running through his head at the moment that he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry it all away like he would have when he was still a young child. But he was nearly an adult now and so he knew he would have to deal with this like an adult.

"Alright. I won't question you about this anymore." Alfred said before rubbing his temples. He felt yet another headache coming on and rubbing it seemed to be the only thing that helped.

"That's good. I really didn't want to have to drag you there." Eily said thankfully.

"It's not like I have any other choice. I'm only going along with this because I don't know the actual truth." Alfred said under his breath while continuously rubbing the sides of his head.

Eily looked at the teen with an incredulous look. He had just went into a whole speech which had included the truth in it at one point and yet Alfred was sitting next to him while saying that. Would it be okay for him to just strangle the teenager?

Well, probably not. Arthur might just kill him if he did.

That, and he had a job to do: Get Alfred's ass to the Council of Elders. But getting a fussy man-child all the way there was going to be a great big hassle and Eily would rather not do it at all. But not only had he been hired by the Council of Elders to bring the American back, he felt obligated to help out his younger brother.

But he was starting to wonder if getting this idiot over there would ultimately give him a perpetual headache that would never cease to end.

Eily had to remind himself of something though: He was doing this for Arthur's sake. Him and his younger brother haven't always had a very good relationship but bringing Alfred back to him was the least he could do.

He may not know what goes on in his brother's head most of the time, but even someone who was blind could see that Arthur loved Alfred more than anything.

Now Eily could only hope and pray that Alfred would forgive Arthur for whatever he had done.

**Man, I really, really, really wanna get Arthur and Alfred back together again really soon. Next chapter or two will probably have that so I'm really excited about that. Anyways, hope you guys liked it!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Um, yeah. Another chapter. Enjoy.**

It didn't really take all that long for the four to arrive at their intended destination.

As they pulled up to the rather imposing castle, Alfred could only feel a sense of dread creep upon his already ill at ease mind.

He wasn't ready to face Arthur or Logan at the moment. He wanted to think some more. He wanted to think about whether he should forgive either one of them. Alfred was still fuming over the crap they both had pulled with him.

He supposed he would give them both a chance to explain things. Whoever was more convincing would be the one to earn his love. Or whatever.

He just really hoped he made the right decision. He wasn't exactly sure if he would be able to make the right decision but he supposed he would just have to trust his intuition. Or see if either one of them slips and admits they lied or something.

How in the world could he choose the right one though?

Logan had that sweet but almost feral side to him. That almost-sex was absolutely amazing, Alfred had to admit, and the man took time to learn about Alfred unlike Arthur had. But on the other hand, Arthur was the first man to ever touch him in any sort of sexual way. But it wasn't just that. Though the man wasn't always gentle with him, he still showed the teen love and compassion.

This really would be a hard decision to make for him to make. The more he thought about both men though the more befuddled his head became so the American just opted for clearing his head and staring out the window.

"It's time to face your demons." Eily commented.

Alfred tilted his head enough so that he was looking at Arthur's older brother. "That's not very nice to say about your brother." Alfred replied with a soft smile gracing his lips.

A half-hearted chuckle escaped from Eily's mouth but was quickly muffled by a hand to the mouth. "I was referring to the whole situation at hand but I suppose one could say my brother is a demon."

A gruff laugh was then heard coming from the front gate of the large castle ahead of them.

"You're not referring to _me _as demon, are you?" a Scottish voice asked. Alfred almost immediately recognized who the voice belonged to. He couldn't really tell whether he was excited or nervous to see Arthur's oldest brother.

Alfred and the three werewolves turned to look at Allistor who was standing on the other side of the gates with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you are a dirty bloodsucker much like Arthur is so I suppose I can refer to you as a demon also." Eily said with a teasing tone in his voice.

Allistor chuckled and said,"Shut it, mutt."

Herakles and Ivan frowned slightly at the nickname but brushed it off as nothing more than the product of a normal brotherly relationship.

After a few minutes of quick moments of banter between the two brothers, Allistor turned his attention to Alfred. The teen felt like he really wanted to hide from those very eyes. Did Allistor hate him now for willingly going with Logan?

The cheesy smile Allistor directed in Alfred's direction pretty much gave him the answer.

"Good to see you're still in one piece." Allistor commented while opening the gates up so that the four on the other side could get through.

Alfred looked at the man with confusion evident in his cerulean eyes. "What do you mean?"

The oldest of the Kirkland brothers laughed before eyeing Ivan with a knowing look. "I remember my first time meeting that Russian bastard. It was before he met his partner and became somewhat sane. I thought I was going to die."

Alfred sort of understood then. He could totally see Ivan doing something as crazy as going after Allistor.

"Well, that, and Logan didn't go homicidal and kill you." Allistor added on.

Alfred looked at the man with wide eyes. "Kill me? What do you mean by kill me?" Alfred asked incredulously.

"He means that Logan would have choked the life out of you, torn you to pieces, slit your throat, or anything else that would ultimately end in death." Dylan said nonchalantly while coming down the pathway that led up to the castle.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow at the the third oldest brother. Would Logan really do all of things? He couldn't be sure since it could be a ploy the brothers were setting up so he would get back together with Arthur.

"Well, we have the third brother now. Where's the fourth?" Eily asked looking around for Arthur. Alfred really hoped he wasn't around at the moment.

For once his prayers were heard as Dylan said,"Not here yet. Him and Logan's planes will be arriving shortly though. Once they arrive then the Elders will call a special meeting and explain the rules for the competition."

Allistor and Eily nodded in understanding before they started walking towards the front of the castle.

"What are we going to do until then?" Alfred couldn't help but ask.

"Well, you could meet me and Ivan's partners if you'd like." Heracles suggested. Alfred actually thought that sounded like a swell idea. He didn't want to think about confronting either Arthur or Logan at the moment and meeting their partners might just do the trick.

"Sure." Alfred said quickly which earned him a few looks from Arthur's brothers. The three shrugged it off though and walked off in the direction of the castle.

Alfred then followed Herakles and Ivan in the same general direction that the brothers had went. But once they were inside the castle, they were immediately met with the eyes of some of the vampires Alfred had met when he was still with Arthur.

Surprisingly enough, they all looked at him with a different emotion other than hate or even dislike. That was definitely not what Alfred had been expecting, that's for sure.

It was strange but he couldn't exactly say it was unwelcome though either.

Before anyone could really say anything to him, both Kiku and Yao walked up to the human teen and the two werewolves standing on either side of him.

Kiku gingerly walked up to Herakles before the Grecian man took the vampire's face into his hands and kissed Kiku's pale cheek. Ivan did the same with Yao with the only difference being a bear hug afterwards unlike Herakles and Kiku.

"Whoa. You guys are partners with each other?" Alfred asked incredulously.

Herakles parted with Kiku long enough to say,"Yes. Didn't you know that werewolves and vampires could be partners with each other?"

Alfred shook his head slowly and stared at the two couples with great interest.

"Well, it's possible." Yao's muffled voice said. Ivan allowed the Chinese man to pull away from him so that the vampire could get a little air.

"How long have you guys been partners with each other?" Alfred asked.

"About a century for us." Kiku said while taking one of Herakles' hands into his own and squeezing it gently.

"Sixty-four for us." Ivan said pulling Yao into a tight embrace once again.

"That's a long time." Alfred commented. Would a partnership with Arthur or Logan ever be that long? He supposed only time would tell.

Before Alfred or the others could say anything else about the werewolves' and vampires' partnerships, they were interuppted by Matthew and Michelle coming up to the group.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor." Matthew commented rather coldly while trying to keep his voice steady.

Alfred looked at his brother with a hurt expression. Traitor? Is that what nearly everyone viewed him as now? "Traitor?" Alfred asked.

His brother merely looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course, you idiot. Do you know what kind of reputation Logan has in the world of vampires?" Matthew asked. Michelle laid her hand on Matthew's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down but it didn't seem to really work.

"Has it ever really occured to you that maybe Logan is actually good and everyone else believes in some god damn lie that was fabricated to make Arthur look like the hurt one?" Alfred snapped back angrily. He felt bad before but now his blood was boiling and he was pissed as hell.

"A lie? That is rather doubtful but I'll entertain and you and say sure. Maybe something like that was made up." Matthew shot back.

"Look, I'm not saying that it is a lie. I'm just saying that right now, I don't know the truth. And unless I hear Arthur or Logan say something entirely different than what they had before then I'm not going to trust them. _Either _of them." Alfred snapped before walking off towards some random hallway.

Matthew wasn't ready to let the issue go though and chose to follow after his twin brother.

"Why do you always act like such a spoiled child all the time? Hm? Why can't you just accept the fact that the majority of people around you are correct and try not to prove them wrong?" Matthew said angrily.

Alfred stopped his walking abruptly and turned to look at his brother with cold, furious eyes. "Don't go giving me that speech. In case you haven't noticed, I'm still technically a child. I'm sorry my childish mind doesn't know how to handle matters that involve fucking vampires and shit." Alfred stopped to catch his breath.

"I never asked for this. I was bitten repeatedly, threatened, and practically sexually harrassed from the very first day we were tossed into this fucked up world of mythical creatures. So don't go telling me I'm acting childish about all of this. You are one of the last people I need this from." Alfred snapped before walking once again down the hallway.

This time Matthew didn't follow after him. He instead opted for standing in place with his mouth slightly agape. Could he have been a little too harsh on his brother? Matthew brushed it off though. Alfred always did tend to overreact on things like this. Alfred would be fine. There was no need to apologize.

Matthew walked back down the hallway and joined the others once again.

Alfred was grateful that his brother didn't follow him. He didn't really believe in hitting someone who was family just because they made him angry but Matthew was one second away from having Alfred's fist connecting with his jaw.

The American had to keep telling himself that Matthew just didn't know what he was going through and that everything would blow over soon enough. But he had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind saying that he wasn't going to be as smooth as he would like. That feeling only made Alfred feel worse.

Was he really a traitor? He couldn't help it if Arthur did all the things he did that slowly led up to this.

Did people think he enjoyed being bitten into like corn on the cobb? No. Did he like having his brother threatened? Of course not. Did he like being caged up in a room like some prized horse? Not at all. Arthur had done all of things to him while saying that he loved Alfred.

The teen didn't really know much about love, but he knew enough that he could tell that wasn't love.

Sure he was given a little freedom back eventually, but he always ended up getting hurt in some way or had someone he cared for be threatened. All of those things made him want to scream at Arthur until his throat was raw.

He didn't want to be in love with Arthur. But deep down, he knew he loved Arthur despite everything that had happened.

He didn't want to Arthur. He didn't. But if Arthur kept hurting him then he would have no other choice than to be with Logan. But then there was the whole thing where a lot of people said Logan was the bad guy. But then again, Logan had told him that Arthur was the wrong-doer.

Dear god. Why couldn't things just be simple for him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't really have a choice in the matter of whoever actually gets him, but he would still like to know the truth.

With that thought in mind, Alfred opened a large set of heavy wooden doors. He didn't really think about whether anyone was in the room but frankly, he didn't quite care.

Well, that is, until he found himself in a large, stone ballroom filled with a circle of dark figures and two others standing between them. The room was dimly lit, but once Alfred's eyes adjusted to the poor lighting, the teen saw who the figures were.

The circle of dark figures must have been what everyone called the Elders. They were rather old looking for vampires but they still held a sort of youthful appearance that only vampires seemed to possess.

Despite not being sure of who the circle of people were for sure, Alfred immediately knew the other two figures. They were none other than Arthur and Logan.

Everyone in the room stopped their talking and turned to look at Alfred. That included Arthur and Logan as well. But the teen wouldn't allow himself to look at Arthur nor Logan. He felt a horrible sense of guilt run over him then.

Now that he was going to be forced to 'face his demons' he couldn't help but feel all the remorse he should have felt before crashing down on him.

He desperately just wanted to be one of the superheroes in one of his comic books and just teleport out of there. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't even know how to remotely start dealing with this.

_What should I do?_ Alfred thought to himself desperately.

**Well, I sort of hate to say this, but it's probably going to be nearly a week or longer before the next update. Hope you guys understand.**


	36. Chapter 36

**If for some reason there is a name in a paragraph that doesn't exactly make sense then I'm sorry. I just had a surgery and for some reason I keep putting in random names or other things. I've already caught myself putting in stuff like 'Naruto' and even 'cheese'. Anyways, hope you guys like it.**

"Alfred F. Jones, I presume?"

The teen turned his attention to the source of the voice and found that it belonged to a man that looked strangely like Ludwig. An older version of the blonde German anyways.

"Um, yeah." Alfred said sheepishly while casting his eyes back to the ground. He felt like he was in one of those weird dreams where he was naked in front of a huge group of people. At the moment though, he'd rather be having that sort of dream. He felt extremely embarrassed.

He couldn't help it though. He could practically feel both Arthur and Logan staring holes into the front of his shirt.

He tried to tune our their deep stares though and instead tried to focus on the man talking to him.

"Good. We were just about to send someone to retrieve you." the blonde man said before walking out of the circle and making his way over to Alfred.

"I assume you have been informed of the situation you are in?" the man asked.

Alfred nodded his head. "Yeah. A little bit." the American teen choked out uneasily. Eily had told him a little bit, but not that much.

"Well, I'll give you a shortened version then." the man said. "Arthur, your true partner, and Logan, a vampire who wants to claim you as his partner, will have a dual. No weapons, just their bodies."

The man had retained a sense of emotionless dignity throughout the whole speech, but he grew solemn as he said,"They don't have to kill each other. But they are allowed."

Alfred felt his breathing suddenly stop and his eyes widen. Did he hear that right?

The teen finally looked at Arthur and Logan to see their own faces. Logan was wearing an unexpected smirk while Arthur was staring at the ground.

Alfred drew his own gaze back to the ground before looking back at the older-Ludwig guy.

"Ok. Got it." Alfred choked out before swaying around on his heels in nervousness. After a moments thought, Alfred added,"I'm going to just go to my room. Can you have a neutral party take me there?"

The man nodded and gave him faint hint of a smile before it disappeared quickly and was replaced by a look of surprise. The man was suddenly shoved out of the way leaving Romulus in his place.

"That's where I come in. Let's go, Alfred." Lovino's grandfather said before taking the astounded teen by his shoulders and hauling him out the door before anyone else could say anything.

Once they were safely out in the hallway, Romulus released the teen and started walking nonchalantly in some random direction.

Alfred looked at the man with slight confusion but shrugged it off and followed after him.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked. The last time he had seen the older Italian man was when him and Lovino were taken by Arthur. Alfred's heart ached at the thought of the blonde vampire but tried to not think about him at the moment.

"Well, since my last grandbaby was taken by vampires and wasn't about to leave, I thought it would be good if I finally joined my _partner_." Romulus said with a bright smile.

"Oh. Who's your partner again?" Alfred asked.

"Christof. That big, burly, blonde guy from before." Romulus said with a smile. "Bastard's as big as me. You can only imagine how awkward showing affection for each other is at times." Romulus let out a loud chuckle before turning back to look at Alfred.

The teen looked slighty perturbed but brushed it off.

"So, uh, I'm alone in my room, right?" Alfred asked trying to change the subject. He was sort of hoping that he was but at the same time it would be nice to sleep in the same room as someone else. The last person he had slept in a bed with was Logan and he wanted to forget that.

Romulus stopped abruptly then and looked at Alfred with his usual joking demeanour gone from his face.

"You could. But if I remember correctly, you can choose to sleep in the same room as Arthur or even Logan." Romulus said looking at Alfred with interest. He was curious to see if Alfred chose to go with either one of them. He didn't really care either way, but it could be material he could use for conversation material between him and Christof.

"Uh, let's walk around more and let me think about it." Alfred said.

Romulus nodded and turned around to walk back to where they had started. The way they were going would end soon so they as well just back-track and begin anew.

"So, who do you believe?" Alfred asked.

The older Italian didn't need to ask in order to know what the teen was referring to. "I haven't chosen. I don't know them well enough to really know whether one of them is lying or not. Arthur might officially be my king now, but I'm not about to believe someone is right just for that mere fact."

Alfred nodded his head. "Can you tell me a little about both of them?" Alfred asked.

Romulus nodded his head slightly. He didn't know much, but he could tell Alfred what he had all seen and at least heard about the two men in question.

"Um, bad stuff first. Give me the bad stuff on Logan." Alfred said.

The Italian nodded his head and gathered up all the bad stuff he knew about Logan before saying,"He has a short temper at times. He's a cocky little shit. He has some violent tendencies. I could go on but I feel that I better not."

Alfred cringed at some of the things that were said but tried to continue listening as they walked down the hallway.

"Good things for Logan?" Alfred asked quickly.

"He's passionate about what he cares for. He fights for what he wants. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." Romulus waved his hands around lazily in a mock imitation of the king from _The King and I_.

"Ok. Those are good. What about Arthur's bad traits?" Alfred asked. The name felt rather strange coming from his lips but he tried to remain aware of what Romulus was going to say. He needed to hear what the man was going to say.

"Well, he probably has a tree up his ass. He has a nasty temper at times. He's a pompous ass. I could go on, but I might bore you." Romulus said.

Alfred shook his head. Probably not.

"The good?" the American teen asked. He really was curious as to what the man was going to say about this subject.

"He speaks his mind. He isn't afraid to go after what he wants. He obviously cares for his subjects. But the most important thing is that he clearly feels a large amount of love for you." Romulus said with a gentle smile.

Alfred's heart skipped a tiny beat when he heard all of the positive things about Arthur. But what made a smile appeared on his face was the last comment.

"Hm. It's so hard to choose." Alfred said with a joking tone of voice.

Romulus chuckled slightly also but stopped abruptly once he heard two angry voices snapping at each other.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked curiously.

Romulus brought his finger to his mouth to signal that Alfred should be quiet before the Italian crept up to the half-cracked doors of the room they had been in not even twenty minutes ago.

The older man beckoned for Alfred to join him in listening to the arguing happening on the other side of the door.

After a few nasty words were exchanged between the two voices, Alfred realized that it was Arthur and Logan talking to each other.

"Why are you doing all of this? Do you really hate me that much that you would go after my true partner?" Arthur's voice rang out loudly. Alfred winced as he heard the venom practically dripping from the British vampire's voice.

Alfred had never heard the man sound so deadly and lethal.

"I'm doing this because you betrayed me so long ago." Logan laughed bitterly. Alfred's eyebrows furrowed slightly but continued listening to the two vampires talk.

"I never betrayed you. If anything, you betrayed me." Arthur retorted.

"Me? Betrayed you? I _helped _you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have received your title as king for another millenium. What did I get for my hard work? I was exhiled to some barren land that was used to imprison people." Logan spat back.

"Helped me? _Helped _me? You murdered my father so that I could get that crown! I was right to send you away. I loved you but there was no way I could not overlook that!" Arthur yelled in exasperation.

"I helped you and you know it!" Logan roared.

Good lord. Alfred really wanted to know what they looked like right now. Were they standing there civilly or were they ready to rip each other's throats out then and there?

He didn't know but from the way their voices were escalating, he figured it might get physical in a second.

He didn't want to listen to any of this anymore though. He knew then that he most definitely did not want to sleep alone. But neither did he want to sleep with Logan.

"Take me to Arthur's room. I've heard enough." Alfred said sighing in frustration. He felt so stupid for believing Logan's lie. He just wanted to get to Arthur's room, talk to his actual partner, and beg for forgiveness for being an insolent child.

Romulus didn't really argue with him and started walking in the direction of the vampire king's room.

"I'm no longer neutral. Team Kirkland all the way." Romulus said. He wasn't completely serious but the man wasn't exactly joking either.

The two went through the winding hallways in utter silence for the next five minutes before they finally reached the room that supposedly belonged to Arthur.

"Sorry you had to find out that way, kid. But I suppose it's better late than never." Romulus said trying to cheer Alfred up.

He could tell by the deep-set frown planted on Alfred's face that the teen was feeling absolutely guilty at the moment. He didn't want the American to be falling into some depression or anything like that so he opened the door and shoved the teen inside.

When Alfred turned around to look at Romulus and demand what that was all about, he was met with the door slamming in his face.

"Just relax. Arthur would never blame you for what you did. Don't beat yourself up about it." Romulus said from the other side of the door before he walked away.

Alfred stared at the door for a few split seconds before he turned around to look at the room.

Creepy drapes, old paintings, dimly lit, and a big bed. Yep. This was definitely Arthur's room. Alfred walked towards the bed slowly before touching the comforter on it with feather-light touches.

Alfred was itching to have Arthur in this bed now and just crawl into it with him, but he knew he would have to wait for Arthur to get back before he could do so.

So he opted for sitting on the bed instead of laying on it and watched the door with nervous, calculating eyes.

Was he ready to face Arthur? He wasn't exactly sure if he was, but he knew he had to face the blonde vampire soon anyways. Besides, he wanted to make things right between them again. He didn't want to ignore the man any longer and then lose him in some fight for the right to claim the teen as his partner.

It just wouldn't be worth it no matter how pissed Alfred had been at the man at any one point or another.

As Alfred thought about what he might possibly say to Arthur, the door opened slowly and in shambled a rather weary Arthur.

The American teen's head immediately snapped up to meet Arthur's form. Arthur sniffed the air lightly and realized someone else was in the room with him.

The British vampire tilted his head up enough so that he could get a better look at the figure sitting on his bed. He didn't really need to since he'd recognize the scent just about anywhere, but his eyes were eager to finally see Alfred again.

Seeing the teen's honey-blonde hair, perfectly tanned body, and bright cerulean eyes brought a sense of overwhelming emotions to the forefront of his mind.

Without a second's thought, Arthur crossed through the threshold and over to the bed before stopping abruptly in front of the teen.

He wanted to take the American into his arms and cover him with kisses and gentle caresses but he wasn't entirely sure as to why Alfred was there in the first place. The teen might just be there to chew him out for all he knew.

He definitely didn't want to get carried away in his affection for the boy and make Alfred hate him even more.

He'd rather just wait until Alfred told him why he was there then try anything with the teen just yet.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked uneasily. He cast his eyes down again to avoid eye contact with Alfred while he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

Alfred stood up from the bed in his own uncomfortable manner and looked around awkwardly. "I came to say sorry." Alfred said. A light shade of pink stained Alfred's cheeks as he looked around embarrassed.

Arthur looked up at the teen with shock written all over his face. He was definitely not expecting something like that.

**Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter and sorry if this chapter disappoints you. I sort of felt like the story was lacking UKUS and since it is a USUK fanfic I figured I should get Alfred back Arthur. Next chapter will have even more interaction between them. Please tell me how I did!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here's the next chapter! Yay! Again, excuse me for possibly putting something that makes absolutely no sense. These meds are messing with my head and I kept calling Alfred 'cheese' for some unknown reason. And yet again, I wrote Arthur's name down as 'Naruto' a couple times. Don't even ask me why because I don't even know. Anyways, hope you like it!**

"What for?" Arthur asked snapping out of his shock.

"For everything. I ran away believing some lie Logan fed me. I can't even begin telling you how sorry I am for believing that bastard." Alfred said. The teen felt like he was ready to just finally break down and cry.

Arthur immediately enveloped Alfred in a tight embrace and kissed the teen's forhead gently.

"Don't go blaming yourself when I am also to blame." Arthur said before giving Alfred a light kiss on the cheek.

Alfred hugged Arthur around the older man's waist and buried his face into his neck. "P-please forgive me." Alfred begged. He didn't cry, but it was close enough. It made Arthur's heart ache to hear Alfred sound so defeated.

"Stop fretting, love. There is no need to ask me for forgiveness." Arthur said before laying another kiss on Alfred's head.

After holding each other in silence for nearly a minute or so, they finally let each other go and went back to looking around awkwardly yet again.

"I suppose I should get you back to your room." Arthur said.

Alfred looked at him with an obviously confused look on his face before saying,"My room? What do you mean? I'm staying with you."

Arthur's head snapped up to look at the American teen. "Seriously? You don't have to if you don't want to." Arthur said quickly.

Alfred shot that down right away. "I'm not leaving. I want to stay with you and not leave your side this time." Alfred said defiantly.

Arthur looked at the teen with wide eyes but settled down quickly. He was overjoyed to hear this. He really did miss sleeping with Alfred. He didn't really like listening to the teen snore but he could easily put up with that if it meant he could hold Alfred in his arms again while they slept.

"I'm glad to hear that, love." Arthur said with a gentle smile placed upon his perfect lips.

Alfred returned the smile but frowned slightly afterwards before saying,"I don't know if I'll be able to trust you entirely as of yet though."

Arthur's smile faultered for a split second before taking on a more sad air to it.

"I suppose I can't really blame you." Arthur said somewhat sadly. Then the man added,"What can I do to earn your trust?" He wanted to be worthy of Alfred's trust and would do whatever to achieve it. He had screwed up a lot with Alfred in the last few months and he wanted to make things right.

"No more threatening people I love or like. Especially breaking someone's arm." Alfred said. Arthur winced slightly at the 'breaking arm' part but let Alfred continue. "You also have to learn more about me. Now that I think about it, the way Logan knew all those things about me was sort of creepy. But I give him props for learning some basic things about me before we officially met."

Arthur nodded his head in understanding. He had failed to pay attention as to what Alfred liked and even basic facts about the teen. Maybe he would have to round up Matthew's help in finding out more about Alfred.

"Another thing is that you can't just lock me up. Chances are that I'll escape anyways or someone will bust me out." Alfred said.

Arthur definitely understood that. Alfred had escaped once already and had been taken away how many times now. Locking the teen up would probably set their relationship back too along with it being a bit of a nuisance. Nope. He definitely wouldn't lock Alfred up again.

"Anything else?" Arthur asked softly.

"For now, that'll be it." Alfred gave him a cheeky smile before leaning down and locking lips with the vampire.

Arthur was taken slightly by surprise but accepted it willingly. God, how long had it been since he had been able to kiss Alfred on his lips? Probably about a week or so, but that was way too long for partners to go without kissing. At least in Arthur's opinion it was. Just look at Chritstof and Romulus. They went for decades without a kiss.

Arthur shuddered at the thought of going so long without kissing Alfred. But if he thought about it, it could become a reality if he didn't win the fight against Logan.

"Can we take a shower? Please?" Alfred suddenly started begging. That was enough to snap Arthur out of his thoughts and to look at Alfred once again. Did the teen just say what he thought he just said?

"You want to take a shower?" Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. With you." When Arthur merely gave him a blank look as if it wasn't exactly registering right in his head. "We just came from Australia where I was carried through the outback. I sweated, a _lot_, and would like to take a bath."

Arthur's large eyebrows furrowed at that. "You were carried?" Arthur asked. Couldn't he have just walked?

Alfred pulled away enough so that he could grab one of his bare feet and show the bottom of it to the curious eyes of his partner.

Arthur's eyes roamed the small expanse of skin, or what was left of it, on Alfred's foot and winced as he saw the shredded flesh. Now he understood why Alfred was carried. He should probably track whoever did it down and thank the man.

"What happened?" Arthur asked with great interest.

"I ran barefoot out into the forest by the house and stepped on quite a few sharp rocks and plants." Alfred laughed with his cheeks turning a shade of scarlet from slight embarrassment.

Arthur chuckled also before asking,"Who carried you? I can't imagine Eily did but possibly Herakles?"

Alfred lost all hints of a smile before saying,"Neither of them. It was actually Ivan."

Arthur's eyes widened for a split second before settling back down again. Well, that crazy bastard was certainly not going to get any form of thank you from him. He appreciated him helping Alfred when he himself couldn't, but him and the Russian man were never exactly on good terms with each other.

Nope. He would most definitely not thank Ivan.

He instead just wanted to get Alfred's feet taken care of and give the lad a bath. Now that he looked and truly smelled Alfred, he couldn't help but realize that Alfred truly was in need of a shower or even a bath.

"How about we get you cleaned and I'll heal your wounds, hm?" Arthur said softly.

Alfred nodded his head vigorously before making his way towards the door with Arthur in tow. Once they were in the hallway, Arthur took the lead.

The walk was rather short and within less than a minute, they were standing in the middle of the bathroom turning on the faucet of the bathtub.

Arthur started stripping slowly and was down to nothing but his Union Jack boxers before noticing that Alfred was yet to remove any article of clothing whatsoever.

Arthur stopped what he was doing and gave the teen a confused look. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off too? You can't exactly hop in the tub with all your clothes still on." Arthur said in an attempt at teasing.

Alfred looked up at Arthur with a half-smile before saying,"It's just weird. It kind of feels like old times."

Arthur gave him a knowing smile before walking up to Alfred and kissing the teen on his tanned cheek. "Indeed." Arthur said before tugging lightly on Alfred's shirt.

"Now hurry up and strip so we can get you clean and then healed." Arthur commanded.

Alfred hesitantly stripped himself of shirt and his pants. He stopped long enough to watch Arthur strip from the last of his clothing and shut the water off before climbing into the large tub.

The teen took a few seconds of silent deliberation to get himself to slip out of his own boxers.

Alfred slipped into the tub right across from where Arthur was sitting. The two merely stared at each other in silence before Arthur let his hands wander underneath the water before finding what he was looking for.

The vampire grabbed ahold of one of Alfred's feet and brought it out from under the water. He studied the angry wounds that were practically glaring at him and wiped away any signs of dirt or grime that he found.

"I'd usually lick them to get them to heal right away but I'm afraid you'll kick me in the face if I do so." Arthur said while dropping the foot he was holding and taking hold of the other.

Alfred frowned slightly but couldn't really say that he blamed the guy. It just seemed weird and unnatural to have someone lick your foot. But he had to admit that something like that would be pretty funny though.

"That's fine with me." Alfred said before relaxing against the front of the tub and closing his eyes.

The teen laid in the water while simultaneously letting all his current worries just wash away. Alfred never bothered opening his eyes until he heard a faint cough come from the other side of the bathtub.

The American's eyes shot open then and quickly looked over Arthur's semi-hunched form. "Arthur? Are you okay?" Alfred asked worriedly.

Arthur tilted his head up so that he could look Alfred in the eyes before saying,"I-I'm alright, Alfred." in a raspy voice.

Alfred froze when he looked into Arthur's eyes. They were a deep, bloody red. It was quite obvious at that moment that Arthur was indeed not alright. The vampire was, in fact, thirsty. How long had it been since he drank any blood? He remembered Arthur saying it usually took about a week for a vampire to exhibit these kinds of signs. So at least a weak.

Alfred scooted across the tub until he was nearly sitting in Arthur's lap. "Trade places with me." the teen commanded.

Arthur looked up at Alfred with a confused expression but did as the teen told him. He let Alfred slip into his original spot and took his place inbetween Alfred's legs.

After Arthur was comfortably situated, Alfred exposed his neck to Arthur's greedy eyes.

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as he sputtered,"A-Alfred! What are you doing?" Alfred sighed in slight frustration but didn't say anything at first.

The teen merely pulled Arthur's naked body over his as he pressed the vampire's face into the crook of his neck.

"Go ahead and take as much blood as you need." Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear before fully exposing his neck once again. But Arthur didn't take that answer so well.

"Alfred, I don't deserve to drink your blood yet. I'll be allowed to once the fight is over, but I can't touch you in that way until after the battle." Arthur whispered. He really did want to bite into the unmarred flesh of Alfred's neck but the Brit was never really one to break rules.

Alfred looked at the man in exasperation. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." the teen snapped. Alfred sighed in frustration before a look suddenly crossed his face. It practically screamed 'I have an idea!'.

Arthur couldn't really say he liked that look.

But he didn't get a chance to really ask the teen about it before Alfred took one of the vampire's hands in his.

"Well, what if I make you?" Alfred asked with a cheeky smirk.

Arthur eyed the teen's mischevious look with his own look of apprehension. Was Alfred really going to try his hand at seducing the Brit? Arthur seriously doubted it would work but he could at least humor the boy.

"I'd like to see you try." Arthur said with a smirk of his own.

**Sorry if it seems like I'm pushing their relationship back together too fast. Next chapter will have a little smut in it. Not much I suppose. But who really knows. I'm hopped up on pain medication and I really want to write some lemony smutness. No actual sex or anything, just some heavy touching and stuff like that. Next chapter will also probably have Logan in it too. Just to warn you guys, some of the smut moments will probably be between Logan and Alfred. I don't really like them together, but I wanted to incorporate Logan into the story a little more before the fight. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know how I did!**

**P.S. I think I'm going to start up another fic soon. It'll be a USUK fanfic and not the other way around. It'll be one of those Sweet!Devil sort of fanfics with Alfred being the devil and Arthur being an angel. I've had the idea for a while and I suddenly just had the urge to begin writing it. I'm never really proud of some fanfic ideas but I'm really eager to start this one. You guys can expect to see it soon!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Good freaking lord it took forever to get this submitted. I seriously nearly got all of this chapter written out when I put up the last chapter but my computer decided it wanted to be a jackass and delete it. I had to restart the whole damn thing which really pissed me off. But it has been rewritten. Anyways, hope you guys like it!**

Alfred smiled at the thought of the challenge that had been presented to him.

Without giving Arthur a chance to back out, Alfred brought the hand he was holding up to his face before giving its palm a chaste kiss.

Arthur sucked in his breath for a brief second in an attempt at keeping his self calm but didn't attempt to stop what Alfred was doing. He still seriously doubted Alfred would be able to get him to bite into the teen's soft neck.

Alfred sensed this and laughed to himself in amusement. Arthur should know by now that he shouldn't underestimate Alfred's ability to do anything.

With that thought in mind, Alfred pressed Arthur's fingers deilcately against his cheek before dragging the tips slowly down the expanse of his neck.

Arthur still had no idea how in the world this was going to get him to bite the teen. He was a little turned on, sure, but it didn't make him want to ravage Alfred or anything of the sorts. He couldn't help but smile smugly at the teen.

That soon disappeared though as Alfred dug Arthur's sharp nails into the soft skin on the nape of his neck.

Alfred winced in pain but smiled victoriously as he saw Arthur's eyes widen slightly and his mouth open slightly. He knew he won as soon as he saw Arthur's flash a dangerous shade of red.

Without any warning whatsoever, Arthur leaned forward and sank his fangs into the tender flesh of Alfred's neck.

The teen cried out in slight pain but soon melted into the feeling of the venom coursing through his blood now. He'd probably never admit it, but he really missed Arthur biting him and giving him the unbelievably feeling that came with it.

Arthur returned slightly from his former bloodlust and noticed that Alfred was starting to pant. Wanting to increase the pleasure he was giving the teen, Arthur reached inbetween their panting chests and pinched on of Alfred's already pert nipples.

This made the teen cry out.

Good lord, he really missed this. He could probably never bring himself to leave Arthur again if it meant he would have to go without this kind of pleasure.

But merely pinching and rolling Alfred's pink nipples between his fingers wasn't suddenly enough for the blonde vampire. He wanted to be a bit bolder in this sexual encounter with Alfred. It would only be a taste what he could possibly have in the future if he were to win in the fight, but he would settle for it for now.

Arthur detached his nimble fingers from Alfred's chest and let the appendages roam down until they were drifting dangerously below Alfred's hips.

The teen knew exactly where the man wanted to touch and he had absolutely qualms with it at the moment. He couldn't really remember at that moment as to whether Arthur had touched him down there before or not, but he knew he definitely wanted the man to do so now.

Without a word, Arthur delved even lower and touched Alfred where the teen wanted it most.

The touch was light and lasted only a mere second, but it was enough to take Alfred's breath away.

Arthur smiled at this. He loved seeing Alfred like this. He loved knowing that he was the one that made the teen feel this way.

"Damnit, Arthur, touch me more." Alfred barely choked out.

The vampire smirked down at the little wanton slut he had turned Alfred into. He felt proud of himself for being able to make the teen beg for it.

Arthur wanted to tease Alfred a little longer but felt the teen probably shouldn't be subjected to that sort of torture. Yet, anyways. Who's to say he couldn't tease the boy later? He smiled at the thought.

That smile turned into a frown though as he thought about the upcoming battle. He would have to win in order to do this sort of thing with Alfred again.

With that thought in mind, Arthur grabbed onto Alfred's manhood and gave it a few good pumps.

Alfred cried out in pure pleasure. He clutched at Arthur's biceps desperately and begged for the British vampire to go even further.

Arthur placed a few kisses everywhere on Alfred's neck and cheeks before he finally placed his lips lovingly onto Alfred's before pulling his hand out of the water. Alfred whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Ugh, what the hell, Iggy? That was freaking amazing! Why'd you stop?" Alfred groaned in exasperation.

Arthur chuckled lightly. The laugh didn't really contain any humor which made Alfred frown.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked uncertainly. They had just been fooling around for the last how many minutes and had smiled at each other throughout the whole thing. What just changed Arthur's mood so suddenly?

"I'm sorry, love. But I shouldn't have gone that far. We're both going to have to pay for it now." Arthur said with worry written all over his face as he glanced around the bathroom.

Alfred stared at the vampire like he was nuts before saying,"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Arthur didn't get a chance to answer as the bathroom door was busted open. The Brit didn't bother looking since he already knew who it would be but Alfred whirled around to see it was. Seeing who it was though about made Alfred jump into Arthur's arms and bury his head in the vampire's neck.

"Why in the hell is he here?" Alfred all but screamed.

Logan walked nonchalantly over to the tub and sat at the edge as his eyes scanned the foamy water. Alfred really didn't like that hungry look that had appeared in the Aussie's eyes.

"Didn't _Arthur _tell you? If he gets to bite and play with you then so do I. It's apart of the rules." Logan said cheekily.

Alfred stared at the brown-haired man in utter horror before glancing at Arthur apprehensively. He was seriously just hoping the Australian vampire was lying but the look on Arthur's face suggested it wasn't a lie.

That look alone made Alfred's heart drop.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Alfred asked while trying not to freak it. He was finding that rather difficult at the moment though.

He loved doing those sexual acts with Arthur and letting the man feed from him, but if he had known that by doing so would give full permission for Logan to do the same then he would have said no right away.

Well, he supposed he had no choice but to let the man do whatever but that doesn't mean he had to enjoy it.

"Just get it over with." Alfred bit out.

A smirk lit up Logan's face before the brown-haired vampire shrugged out of his clothes and slipped into the tub right behind Alfred.

The American teen shivered at having Logan so close to him. It just felt so wrong and creepy to be near the man now. How in the world had Alfred missed this before?

"Relax, baby. I won't bite you _too_ hard." Logan chuckled darkly before licking the skin on the nape of Alfred's neck.

The teen shivered but not in a good way.

"Just take what you have to and leave already." Alfred spat. He wanted to just get this whole thing over and done with.

Logan smiled deviously once more before dipping his head low enough so that he could let one of his fangs brush Alfred's skin teasingly.

"God damnit! Just bite me already!" Alfred said getting impatient.

Logan laughed once more before biting down harshly into Alfred's neck. The teen cried out in pain and leaned forward enough so that his head was resting against Arthur's neck.

Arthur couldn't really do anything to lessen the teen's pain, but he attempted to at least give Alfred a little comfort by softly petting his cheek.

"Oh g-god. Make it s-stop." Alfred begged while tears were welling up in his eyes.

Arthur desperately wanted to make the pain stop for the teen. It was tearing him apart inside to let Alfred be subjected to this amount of pain. He had really been hoping that Alfred would just feel pleasure from having more venom pumped into him, but by the looks of it he was wrong.

"Damnit, Logan, hurry it up." Arthur growled.

Logan peered at the blonde vampire from where he was still sucking from Alfred's neck and smirked as best he could.

After a few more seconds, Logan detached himself from Alfred's neck and wiped his mouth of any excess blood there might have been.

"Well, it's been fun, but I should probably get going. I don't want to be too tired for our fight tomorrow." Logan said before kissing Alfred harshly on the cheek. After he was done, Logan got out of the tub, clothed himself once again, and then walked out of the room.

Alfred watched apprehensively as the brown-haired man did this before finally turning back to look at Arthur.

"Please win. I don't think I'll survive if I have to be with him." Alfred choked out. He rarely cried but he was damn near tears at this point. He didn't even want to think of having any sort of future with that Australian menace.

"Please don't cry, love. I'll do everything in my power to make sure I win tomorrow." Arthur whispered before nuzzling Alfred's face affectionately.

The vampire wasn't all too sure he would be able to win though. He desperately wanted to win for Alfred's sake, but he had a nagging feeling that he might not be able to win.

Logan was as strong as him. He didn't have the experience that Arthur has, but he did have one thing going for him: Arthur had loved him at one point. The Brit wasn't actually sure if he could bring himself to actually take Logan down.

But he had to do it. Not for himself, but for his new love. He refused to subject Alfred to the torment Logan had bestowed upon him.

No. He couldn't lose. He refused to see Alfred in pain like that once again.

_I just hope I can do it._ Arthur thought to himself as he hugged Alfred's weak body closer to his own. At the moment though, he just wasn't so sure.

**I know I've said this before, but I really don't like this chapter. My original one was way better. In my opinion anyways. As many people can probably guess, the fanfic will be coming to an end soon. Anyhoo, hope you guys like this chapter! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Ugh. This update is so late. I really am sorry. But it's here now! And just to forewarn you, nothing very exciting happens in this. **

The pain pulsing throughout his neck at the moment made Alfred want to cry like he had as a child. He couldn't help it though.

His neck had just been pierced and ravaged by two vampires. Arthur was gentle enough, sure, but Logan had been like an angry, hungry bear. His neck may not show it, but it felt like that bear had ripped the flesh open.

It hurt like hell, to say the least. He desperately wanted to be a little kid so he could be allowed to cry but he knew he had to stay strong.

If not for his own well-being then Arthur's.

He had to remember that his partner was risking his life so that Alfred could live a happy life with him someday.

He couldn't just lay around and sulk about how the pain in his neck hurt horriblly nor could he let Arthur continue holding him while trying to whisper gentle words in his ear.

Alfred would normally be okay with being held by Arthur, but it was starting to sound like Arthur was going to break down fairly quickly. Alfred couldn't afford to let his partner do that.

"Hey, Iggy? Do you think you could let go of me?" Alfred whispered.

Arthur, worried that he was hurting his lover, quickly snapped his arms away and frantically asked,"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Where does it hurt?"

Alfred gave the smaller man a reassuring smile before explaining. "I'm fine. Really. I'd just like to go to bed or something." the teen admitted.

The vampire nodded, indicating that he understood why.

He stood up and held his hand out for Alfred to take. The teen took it gratefully and hauled himself up before grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Arthur followed suit before they both grabbed their clothes and headed back towards the vampire's room. The teen found it difficult to walk though so Arthur was forced to help him. Arthur didn't really mind that though. He felt horrible for subjecting Alfred to that kind of torture.

He knew that by taking Alfred's blood would mean that Logan had the right to do the same. He shouldn't have let his control over himself crumble like that and now he felt undeserving of Alfred.

But despite the way he felt at the moment, he had to stay strong. If not for himself then for Alfred.

It was quite obvious, even to himself, that he was about ready to completely lose his composed self. He wanted so desperately to bash Logan's head in now and get the whole thing over with.

But he had to continue to remind himself that his moment for doing just that would come soon enough.

Right now he just had to focus on getting the frightened teen back to their room. Maybe laying in bed with Alfred would calm him down. Snuggling the other blonde would be safe enough. It's not like Logan would barge in and snuggle Alfred to death, right?

Well, knowing Logan, Arthur didn't really doubt that he might actually try it.

"Are you going to be okay? He didn't scar you for life did he?" Arthur said attempting to make Alfred smile even a little.

It seemed to work though as he noticed Alfred's usual cheesy grin crawl back onto his once solemn face. "Of course I'll be fine. You're going to kick his ass and we'll have that happily ever after like those fairytales kids are told when they're young."

Arthur's smile faltered as thoughts of possibly losing invaded his mind.

He really didn't want to think about those depressing thoughts, but he just couldn't help it. He wanted desperately to win, but not knowing for sure made him sick to his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked worriedly as he noticed Arthur's teasing expression turn into a worried frown.

"I'm just worried." Arthur confessed.

Alfred's smile vanished as quickly as it had come. "About what?" Alfred asked. He had an inkling of what Arthur was about to say, but he'd rather hear it come from his mouth than speculate.

"I'm worried I won't be the winner of the fight tomorrow. He has the same amount of strength and agility as myself. Though I have more experience than he does, Logan still has a bit of an advantage over me." Arthur answered.

Alfred's frown widened if at all possible.

"How if you have more experience?" Alfred inquired. He didn't really understand why Logan would have an advantage over him. The blonde vampire had at least a few more centuries than Logan under his belt.

"He had an advantage because I loved him at one point. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I ever stopped loving him." Arthur said.

It was then that they arrived in front of Arthur's bedroom door.

The vampire helped Alfred over to the bed before the teen bothered to ask what Arthur meant by that.

The Brit sighed wearily before explaining. "Him and I are like your brother and Michelle. We were never true partners, but I still loved him. As does Michelle with Matthew."

Alfred nodded is head in understanding. He had never been one for paying attention in school or what not, but even he was able to understand what Arthur was saying. But it wasn't exactly a difficult concept to understand in the first place.

"Please don't lose, Artie. I don't care about having to be the partner of Logan. I just don't want you to die and it seems like that's what that Australian bastard intends for you." Alfred whispered as he snuggled his sore body into the covers of the bed.

Arthur smiled gentley down at the honey blonde teen before giving Alfred's forehead a chaste kiss.

"I refuse to lose. I can't afford to. Logan winning and subjecting you to the torture he did tonight is the worst possible outcome. I might still love him, but I love you more." Arthur murmured.

Those words planted yet another smile on Alfred's lips. "I love you too. Though you are a jerk sometimes." the teen commented.

Arthur frowned in mock hurt before saying,"I'm getting better." Alfred rolled his eyes but continued to smile nonetheless.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. How about you get me some ice. My neck is killing me." Alfred said.

Arthur nodded and headed towards the door to retrieve the item requested. As soon as the door swung open, two balls of fur sped into the room and hopped onto the bed next to Alfred.

Arthur's cat meowed in frustration as he attempted to bury his body under the covers before Alfred's new cat could get to him.

"Where in the world have you been?" Alfred commented as he stroked the Maine Coon's head lovingly.

The cat stopped pestering the smaller cat long enough to turn to his master and rub his furry face on Alfred's face. The teen had never really liked cats all that much, but he couldn't help but return the affection his cat gave him.

After a few moments of stroking the purring cat, a knock at the door resounded throughout the room.

Alfred instantly tensed up and grabbed a heavy book he found sitting on a nearby dresser.

"Come in." Alfred called. As he said this, he raised the book as best he could and readed himself for chucking the book at whoever walked through the door.

Just as the mysterious person on the other side opened the door and started stepping in, Alfred threw the book as best he could. He couldn't help but smile in victory as he heard the object connect with his target.

He frowned though as he noticed it was none other than his twin brother that he had hit.

He was about to apologize but stopped himself. His brother had been rather rude to him after he had arrived this morning. Maybe a book to the head was what Matthew deserved.

"Ow." was all Matthew said as he entered the room.

"Good." Alfred grumbled as he petted his cat more vigorously. He didn't really regret his action at all.

"Still pissed, eh?" Matthew asked as he sat down on the bed.

Alfred eyed his brother wearily while he nodded. "Of course I am." the blonde human pouted. His twin brother gave him a slightly annoyed look but allowed Alfred to whine.

"Would it help if I say sorry?" Matthew asked.

Alfred laid there in utter silence for a few seconds before saying,"Well, I can't exactly disown you, so, I suppose I can forgive you."

Those words were met with a weak smack from Matthew.

The younger twin knew he had been an ass to his brother when they had finally been reunited and he really was sorry for what he had said. He was actually surprised, and quite thankful, that Alfred had forgiven him so easily.

It was then that he noticed the angry, raw wound that Logan had left.

"Thanks. I think. By the way, what happened to your neck? I thought Arthur was more gentle with you than that." Matthew said seriously.

Alfred winced as his brother touched the sensitive flesh.

"It wasn't Arthur. It was Logan. I made Arthur take my blood but by doing so I gave Logan permission to do the same. Let's just say he wasn't exactly gentle." Alfred explained.

Matthew instantly took on a look of anger.

"God damnit. Arthur better kill that bastard or I'll kill him myself." Matthew bit out. The young man was absolutely seething with rage.

"I hope so. Being bitten by Logan is worse than torture." Alfred said as he switched to laying on his back.

"Want me to heal your wound for you?" Matthew asked. He couldn't exactly kill Logan, but he could at least heal his brother. Having Arthur do it would probably only bring Logan back for more and he definitely didn't want that.

"Hell no. Vampires can only make you feel pleasure. I don't want my brother to turn me on." Alfred said sticking his tongue in disgust.

Matthew couldn't really blame him there. Anybody else you'd be willing to let heal you?" the blonde vampire asked.

Well, not really. He might've let Michelle do it but he'd probably feel weird and just awkward while his brother's girl sucked at his neck.

"Um, give me some people to choose from." Alfred answered.

"Well, there's Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Yao, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Antonio, Lovino, etcetera." Matthew listed off.

Alfred thought for a minute as he weighed his options. He didn't really known any of them all that well, but he wasn't about to let Arthur do it.

"Uh, Kiku, I guess. He's my friend and I'm sure he'll be gentle with me." Alfred decided.

"Got it. I'll go grab him quick and get you taken care of." Matthew said before scurrying out of the room.

"Hurry back before Arthur does. He gets jealous easily so I don't want him to see someone else healing me." Alfred called in a hushed voice.

Once he was sure his brother had heard him, Alfred turned his attention back to the two cats that were still snuggled up against his body.

"This sucks." Alfred whispered to the two felines.

As if sensing his distress, the cats moved so that they could curl up against the teen's head and gave an affectionate nuzzle to his injured neck.

Feeling slightly better, Alfred's eyes began to flutter shut. It wasn't even a minute after the cats snuggled up to him that the teen fell deeply asleep.

**...I have to confess something: I totally forgot the name I gave Alfred's cat. I wanted to call it Hamburger but I wasn't sure and I was too lazy to go check. I remember Arthur's cat's name being Crumpet, but that's it. Anybody else remember? **

**P.S. I only have four more chapters planned out before this ends. Just warning you now. **


End file.
